Captured
by green-gold-fox
Summary: Some info of Naruto is found out, which worries Naruto.
1. Taken

This takes place a few months after Sasuke attempt to deflect to Sound, which he was stopped. Naruto is twelve and it is in the month of October.

KEY:

When you see _Start date, End date_ it tells when the story takes place and ends.  
-**_captured_**- indicates scene change or different view or time change  
_Italics_ are when someone is thinking or when Naruto is communicating with the kyuubi via mind link.  
_**Bold/Italics**_ is when kyuubi is communicating with Naruto via mind link.  
**Bold** is when kyuubi is talking when seen.

Saying it once, I do not own Naruto expect the plot of this story.

Hope you like this story.

_Green Gold Fox

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Taken  
-  
_Naruto wakes up to darkness, not knowing where he is or who took him.  
_-

Naruto woke up, only seeing darkness. He closed his eyes tight in pain, as his head throbbed in pain. He placed a hand to the back of his head felling a lump. As he moved, he heard rattling and he felt a type of weight and tightness around his neck. He moved his hand to his neck, felling something smooth and cold. He found a chain attached to it.

He started to shake from the cold. He curled his body closer to himself to get warm and winched in pain from his chest. He found he only had shorts on. He frowned when he found that his necklace was gone. He thought back to what happen.

_Flashback_:

He was walking home after training, it was close to midnight. He wanted to wait until about everyone was home in bed, not wanting to see the villagers hate. He was sad, because his birthday was next week. It was part of the year he hated. The villagers that hate him would always seem colder around the time of his birth, the death of the Yondaime, and the defeat of the kyuubi.

He arrived home; glad he will have the day off tomorrow, but not at what happened the pervious day. He entered his home and was puzzled that the light he leaves on in the kitchen area was out. The curtains were drawn shut. He reached to turn on a light switch, next to the door, but yelled out in pain as a kunai hit his left hand, stopping once the hilt was against the back of his hand.

_He flexed his left hand at the memory, finding it hurt slightly and felling a bandage wrapped around it. His mind went back to what happen to him, fear slowly seeping inside of him, mixing with his anger._

He pulled out a kunai of his own, looking around in his home, trying to catch movement of the person or persons. He decided it was a safer to get outside. He quickly pulled out the kunai in his left hand and reached back to open the door, ignoring the pain. He turned the knob and started to open the door, moving closer to the gap, to make a run for it.

He got the door open and moved to leave, but the person in the room, jumped over the couch and ran to him. The person hit him in the chest, forcing the air out of his lungs. He fell forward clutching the area he was hit. It hurt him to breath. The man quickly hit him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

_End of flashback:_

Naruto felt himself grow tired as the cold affected him. He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Outside the room, Naruto was being kept in; the person was sitting at a table. He was drinking sake and smiling at himself. He arrived at Konoha two weeks ago. He sneaked in at night when the guards patrolling the walls were not looking and late in their shift. It was laugh to him.

He camped out in the training areas, watching four groups of genin. One group he found had a chuunin as a teammate. He watched them for a week along with the activities of the village of Konoha. He would steal food when he needed it.

It was his job, observe the village of Hidden Leaves and report back at a set time. As he watched, he became interested in one genin. He found it was strange that the genin would wear orange and had wild spiky blond hair. He also found it strange at the age they allowed their young ninjas go on missions outside the village. He watched the boy and his team, seeing that his teammates were not much of one.

He had watched the blond great his teammates one day. They did not return his greeting. They got up and left him behind. When he watched them train, he saw his sensei did not pay much attention to the blond. From what he overheard from the villagers, the raven haired one ran off to another village, their enemy. The blond was able to stop him, but now the pinked haired one hates him. He found many of the villagers hated the blond boy.

He captured one of the villagers and forced out information of the blond. He found he was an orphan and that he had lived by himself for a good part of his life. He was hated because of his pranks he pulled as he grew up. He went through the chuunin exams beating his opponents, surprising many. He was the dead last of his gradation class and had beaten the pervious year rookie.

He found that the one on the blonds' team was the rookie of his graduating class. Both were brought back and the blond barely had a starch on him, while his teammate was brought back unconscious and had a broken arm and leg. That was three months before he came to the village. He killed the villager after getting what he wanted.

He watched the blond as he trained. He trained even after the others left. He was surprised to see him the next day, doing it all over again, even after he exhausted his chakra reserves the pervious day. He followed him home one day, seeing the glares from many of the villagers sent to the blond. He left him when he found where he lived, to do more research of the village.

Two days before he would leave, he went to watch the blond again. He watched as the sensei ordered the two boys into a spar. It was disastrous when the raven haired made it into an all out fight. The silver hair jounin stopped it with sending the blond to the hospital. He did not do much of punishment to the other one and just resumed training the rest of the team.

The man took off to find the blond. He waited for him to leave the hospital and followed him home. He was surprised the next day to see he did not have bruising around his face and the cuts he received were gone. That was what intrigued him to capture the blond and bring him back with him.

The night he was to leave the village, he waited at the blonds' home. He was irritated when he did not come back till before midnight, but it would work for him. He turned out the light the boy left on and closed the curtains. He waited, sitting on the bed, for the door to open. Once it opened and closed, he moved silently to the door to the room and looked to where the blond was.

He was able to make out what the blond would do and threw his waiting kunai in his hand. He waited for the blond to make his next move and smiled at himself as he went to open the door. That was when he attacked. He jumped over the couch and kicked him into the stomach. The blond fell to the floor trying to get his breath back. He knocked him out, hitting him on the back of the head.

He took off the boy's jacket and pants, not wanting to be spotted. He decided to get rid of the boy's shirt and shoes as well. He heard something drop as he pulled off the shirt, but ignored it. He threw the forehead protector to the floor with the other discarded items. He tied up the boy's wrist behind his back and his ankles together. The man looked outside and around the area before taking off, slinging the blond over his shoulder. He left over the rooftops and out of the village.

He traveled all night and all of the next day, not stopping for rest. He found a small cabin with a small room deep inside the forest. He went through his pack and pulled out a collar that had a chakra binder seal and many others seals that would activate when he performed a set of hand seals and directed his chakra to the seals. He performed a jutsu which meld a length of chin become part of the cabin floor. He attached the chin to the collar on the blond and left the room. He sat down at a chair at a small table. Everywhere had a thick layer of dust, but he did not care. He pulled out a sake bottle he stolen.

He was now halfway done with the bottle when he heard the chains attached to the boy rattle. He finished it and went to bed, with a grin on his face, thinking of his reward.

_End date, October 6_


	2. Fox Found Missing

Chapter 2: Fox Found Missing  
-  
_Kakashi finds that Naruto is missing, when the blond did not meet for their team meeting. Naruto sees his captor for the first time and is unable to flee.  
_-­

_Start date, October 7_

Next morning, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting at the small bridge they use as their meeting spot. They had been waiting for the past hour for their sensei to arrive. Naruto had not shown up, which made both glad. An hour later, Kakashi arrived. Both scoffed at his excess, yet they were glad he was somewhat early.

"Sorry I am late; I was up late, trying to get a mouse that was eating my cheese."

Kakashi noticed only two of his students arrived as Sakura yelled out liar.

"Where is Naruto?" he asked

"Who cares, what are we going to do today?" Sakura asked

"We have a few missions that were giving to us, but we need Naruto. Come, let's go get him."

"Why should we, he is a pain and a klutz. He should be removed from our team." she said

"Sorry Sakura, he is part of our team, until he passes to chuunin or is removed by the Hokage's order."

Sasuke just snorted.

The group left and went to Naruto's home. Kakashi knocked on the door, which swung open. It stopped halfway in its arch, when it hit Naruto's forehead protector. Kakashi looked across the room, and into the bedroom. From what he could see, the bed was made, but the foot of it was mess up, like someone had sat on it. He saw that the curtains drawn shut. He knew Naruto would about always keep his curtains open.

He drew out a kunai and walked in cautiously. He looked at what stopped the door and saw it was the blonds' forehead protector. It still had its knot in the cloth. His nose twitched as he tasted a copper tang in the air. He looked to his left to see blood splatter on the wall next to the door.

A large splat of blood was where the light switch was. He walked further in, stepping over Naruto's discarded clothes. He stepped softly, keeping himself prepared, if the intruder or intruders were still around. He stepped down, but brought his foot away. He knelt down, picking up a necklace. His visible eye widen when he saw it was the Shodai's necklace.

He got up, putting his weapon back in its place. He looked around, seeing one of the windows by the bed was open, from the flapping of the curtains. He walked to it, stepping on glass. He looked at the bed and saw that someone stepped on it. The size of the foot was way too big to be Naruto's. He looked where the person had sat. He figured the person was waiting for Naruto. He walked back to the door, picking up the forehead protector. He looked at the two at the door, looking around in Naruto's home.

"We have to go to the Hokage now." Kakashi said

He shut the door and speed off as fast as he could. The two followed him.

-**_captured_**-

Tsunade was sitting in her office, doing some paper work. She let out a grunt of disgust as she started on the never ending piles. She jumped when the doors to her office were thrown open. She looked down the long path to see Kakashi and two of his students enter at a fast walk. She saw that Kakashi had a forehead protector in his hands.

"Hokage-sama, I think Naruto was kidnapped." Kakashi said

Her eyes went wide. Sakura and Sasuke did the same, but Sasuke regained his composer.

"What do you mean?" she asked

He told her what he found.

"Are you for sure?" she asked

He handed her Naruto's forehead protector, then the necklace.

"I found these on the floor. The necklace, I am not for sure about." he said

"It is his, I gave it to him when he and Jiraiya came looking for me. He is the reason I am here."

She grasped the necklace in her hand.

"I want Ibiki and Anko NOW!" she yelled to the guards by her office

The two moved off in different directions to find the two. Tsunade stood up and walked out of the room. Team seven followed her. Sakura let out a small scream when Ibiki appeared next to her, moving towards the Hokage. Anko appeared, racing down the hall and moved next to Kakashi. Tsunade walked down the hallway to a door at the end.

"What is the emergency?" Ibiki asked

"Naruto has been kidnapped. Get teams sent out when they are ready. Start trackers from his house and move to find him."

She entered into the room with Kakashi stopping his team. He walked in after Ibiki. Tsunade sat down at a table, with a glass orb in the middle. She gathered her chakra to the orb and focused on Naruto, but his image would not show up. She slammed her left hand on the table, almost upsetting the orb.

"He is not in the village, he is too far away. Move out!"

Ibiki and Anko left in a puff of smoke. Kakashi followed Tsunade back to her office. He stopped long enough to dismiss his team.

"I don't want to see her angry again." Sakura said

Sasuke ignored her, thinking it was his brother who kidnapped Naruto. He clinched his fists getting angry. He left as Sakura was about to ask why would anyone want to kidnap Naruto.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto woke up again to light shining in his eyes. He was still cold. He looked around seeing he was somewhere he did not know. He sat up, winching in pain from his chest. His head still hurt as he closed his eyes, to keep the light out. He moved to stand up, but found the chain only allowed him to sit up.

He looked at the end, to find it was attached to the floor, like it belonged there. His head moved to his left with a snap as the door was open. He winced in pain when he did that. He heard chuckling from a man. He looked up to see a large built man. Compared to Zabuza, this guy was bigger and taller. His face had many scares over it. His hair went to his shoulder blades, and it was bound at the nape of his neck. His hair was black, while his eyes were a dark brown. The man had a dark tan on him. He wore a gray shirt with black long sleeves. His pants were black, along with his shoes. He had a weapon hostler attached to each of his legs. The man had a small bag setting on his shoulders.

Naruto moved back from him, but was stopped short by his restraint. The man reached down and grabbed Naruto's left arm and pulled him to him. Naruto struggled to get free from the man. He yelled _let go_, but found he had no voice. The man chuckled as he jerked Naruto closer to him.

"As you found, you are not able to speak. If you have not tired yet, you can't even gather your chakra. All your tenketsu points are sealed off. I will advise you to do as I say, and I won't hurt you, much."

He gripped Naruto's wrist with great strength. Naruto cried out in pain, but it was still not heard. The man removed the bandages to see that the wound was not longer there, but a scar. He raised an eyebrow at this and released Naruto.

He stood up and started a set of hand seals. A seal glowed brightly on the collar. Naruto felt himself grow tired. He shook his head trying to clear it, and to keep awake. It did not work as the man put more chakra into the jutsu/seal. Naruto's head fell forward and the rest of him followed. The man caught him and slowly brought him down to lie on his stomach. He tied Naruto's ankles and wrist again. He did another set of hand seals, and the chain came loose from the old floorboards of the building. He looped the chain around Naruto's arms and threw him over his shoulder.

He stepped out of the building, scanning the area before he jumped to the trees. The sky was filled with dark clouds, about to release a fall shower. The wind picked up, blowing fallen leaves around the man as he made his way through the trees. He estimated he was at least four days walk from the village. He smiled at the speed he could travel. He knew it would take Leaf sometime to figure one of their own was taken.

He jumped to another tree as the rain started to fall. It was cold and he felt the boy shake from under his hold, but ignored it. He let out a small laugh, thanking the rain as it washed away his trial if they had dogs track him.

-**_captured_**-

Ibiki lead a large group of chuunin and jounin to the east gate as the Inuzuka that tracked led the way. They followed the sent out into the forest. They split up in six groups, with four in each group. They fanned out to catch the kidnapper if he ran from one group. They found through the dogs of the Inuzuka's that it was one person. They kept in contact via radios.

Within the first hour outside the village walls, it started to rain. It was light, which would help hold the sent, if it did not rain long. It was not to be. The rain started to fall harder as they moved, until they had to stop, because of the howling winds, and stinging rain. They made camp and waited out the storm that came. Ibiki fumed, not finding the man within their search. He believed they were at least two days walk from Konoha and that the person responsible must have taken Naruto within the past two days.

-**_captured_**-

It rain all day, with the wind blowing. The man did not stop, thinking it was wise to keep moving. It was dark before the man stopped. He found a small cave and entered. He set Naruto on the ground. He reached into one of his scroll pockets and pulled out a scroll. He opened it up, felling for the third seal. He gathered his chakra to his finger, rubbing it over the scroll. He tilted the scroll so what came out, fell to the ground.

What fell sounded like wood. He replaced the scroll and fumbled around for items released from the seal, and set logs together. He did three hand seals, gathering chakra to his lungs. He breathed in and blew out a tongue of flame, catching the logs on fire. He rearranged them and allowed them to burn as he made his way back to Naruto. He left the blonds' bonds on.

He brushed his fingers over the marks on Naruto's face, getting the debris off. He saw the marks on the cheeks and was puzzled about them. He let out a snort. He got up and walked close to the entrance of the cave. He looked out at the night, it was still raining.

He walked back inside to his bag. He took out a change of clothes and changed. He laid his wet clothes close to the fire to dry. He smiled thinking he was doing well by brining the boy back. He let the thought die as he took out a can of food and ate it. He went to sleep after turning his clothes on the other side to dry faster.

-**_captured_**-

In the morning, the Leaf ninjas took off to search for Naruto. They lost the sent trail during the night, but the trackers found signs of someone that recently passed through. They kept in the six groups, hoping to find Naruto.

-**_captured_**-

In the office of the Hokage, Tsunade was pacing back and forth. She did not go home to rest; she was too worried about Naruto. She did not know if it was the Akatsuki or Orochimaru that had him. She held the necklace in her hand, afraid to lose it, like Naruto. She glanced at the portrait of the Fourth on the wall, her heart sinking. She looked to Shizune as she walked into the room, followed by people she did not want to meet with, representatives of Moon.

She let out a sigh. She has been in charge for about three months and a lot has happen. One was Sasuke running to Orochimaru for power. He was stopped, but at the cost of Naruto having some of the villagers hatred gain in strength. Some that had changed stayed, but many returned their hate, blaming it was Naruto's fault for Sasuke running away.

She looked at the three men and gave them a small smile as she sat down at her desk.

"I am sorry gentleman, but now it not a good time."

"What is the matter Hokage-sama?" the lead man asked

She frowned at him.

"One of our own was kidnapped."

"We can wait for our meeting."

"I thank you very much; I will have a guard take you to your hotel." She said

A guard came in and took them. Tsunade resumed her pacing once they were out of her office. Shizune walked up to her.

"They will be doing their best. Why don't you go home and rest? Homura and Koharu-san said they can take over for you."

"I know, but this does not help much. I was going to tell Naruto the truth. It was all ready going to be trouble." Tsunade said

"He would understand. You had a right to stay away. You and Jiraiya had a lot to deal with. You did not know of him truly."

"No, it is not right. We left him to defend for himself. Sarutobi only could help from afar. He grew up alone and has no sense of what a family should be like. If his father could haunt us, he would be yelling at us, asking why? I ignored every message from the Third. That idiot knew of him, but did not stay to take care of him." Tsunade said

"You were not there much for his father and he grew up with people not knowing he was your son."

"I know, but…"

Tsunade sat down hard on her chair.

"We should have been there for Naruto."

She started to sob as Kakashi walked in. Shizune walked him out, shutting the door behind them. She gave the guards orders to let no one bother the Hokage. Kakashi let out a sigh.

"She is not taking this very well is she?" he asked

"No, she is not. I sent word for Jiraiya-sama. He is going to blow."

They walked into a small storage room. Shizune sat down on some boxes.

"I think this matter should have been said earlier, but Sarutobi was right. He would have been targeted by many enemies. He should have been brought up differently." she said

"I know. I now wish I took him in, but what was a fourteen year old to do with a baby?" he asked with a grin

"I hope they find him. This will not do her good; she just got out of her depression."

"We just have to wait for word. Naruto is going to be a problem once he finds out and the others, I don't know." he said

The two left to do what they could. Kakashi went to the memorial stone and looked at the ones he lost. He hoped he would not have to see anyone else's name on it soon.

_End date, October 9_


	3. Escape?

Chapter 3: Escape?  
-  
_Sound ninjas appear to take Naruto from his kidnapper. He takes off during the fight, only to fall into another's hands.  
_-

_Start date, October 10_

The man put out the fire. He thought he was far enough from the village and any pursuers. He decided he would make the blond walk. He packed his stuff and walked to Naruto. He pulled out a length of rope and tied a loop around Naruto's collar and cancelled the sleep jutsu he was under.

Naruto woke up, not feeling good. He felt as the bonds around his ankles were loosened and he was picked up to stand on his feet. He wobbled as he stood there. The man pushed him to walk.

"Move it and don't try any thing boy."

Naruto stumbled and fell hard. He cried out in pain, but it was still not heard. He started to cough, spitting up blood. The man frowned at this, he hopped he did not do any damaged to him when he first kidnapped the boy. He picked Naruto back up and sent him walking again.

Naruto stepped outside in the cold rain. After an hour of walking, he was chilled to the bones. His teeth were clattered together. His hair fell in his face, making him trip over objects. He was hungry and wanted to be home.

They walked until the man grew tired at his slowing pace. He made Naruto stop by pulling back on the rope. Naruto fell backwards, into a mud puddle. The man did not bother to help as he leaned against a tree. He pulled out another can of food from his pack and ate it.

Naruto got out of the mud, covered from head to toe. He sat on the ground shaking from the cold. It took away his strength and he nodded off to sleep. He tried to stay awake and come up with a plan of escape. It did not work and he fell asleep, with his head slumped over on his chest.

The man finished eating. He threw the empty can at Naruto, hitting him on the head. Naruto jerked awake and fell backwards into the mud, again. Naruto got himself to sit up and was jerked to stand up. He was pushed to walk again. Naruto shake his head, to try and get the mud out of his face.

"I think my sovereign would be pleased with you. You have an unusual gift of healing. I saw no scars on your body. I think I will see how fast you heal when I inflect some damage on you when we get to the ship. I doubt any of the people of your village will notice you are missing for at least a few days."

He gave a short laugh, but it was brought short. A kunai flew through the air, cutting the rope from Naruto.

"He won't be missed much, we will be taking him." a man said

Four people stepped out, wearing Sound forehead protectors.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so, he is my capture."

The four Sound ninjas charged the man. Naruto took his chance and took off. He had trouble with having his arms tied behind him, but he hoped he could get away and back to Konoha. He heard a large explosion, hoping at least one of them was in-constipated.

He tripped on an uprooted tree root and fell. He started to cough and spit up blood. He had trouble catching his breath. He forced himself to roll over and set up. He heard rustling next to him. Three people came into his vision and walked up towards him. He did not recognize them. On their forehead protectors, it had what looked like four claw marks on the metal piece.

"Damn it, we need to get him to the medic. He was only to bring back information, not a captive." one of the men said

One of them grabbed Naruto and slung him on his back. The group ran off towards the explosion. They found the four Sound ninjas, dead. Their partner was standing there, with a pleased look on his face. He looked at them.

"I see you captured him. What are you doing here?" he asked

"We came to get you. You were to meet back at the ship three days ago. You were only to get information." a red headed man said

"I did and a possible experiment."

"Lou, you are insane. The captain is going to have your hide. You hope you did not capture someone important." the redhead said

"Don't worry Mike, he is an orphan and not much liked in his village." Lou said

Lou stood up and walked up to them. He looked back at the dead bodies.

"Too bad we can't take one with us."

"Shut it Lou. Since you captured him, you carry him." Mike said

Lou took Naruto forcefully from the man. Mike took off with the others following. It was six hours later when one of Ibiki's teams found the dead Sound ninjas. Ibiki quickly came to their location.

"Sir, there is signs that the man came through here. We found a food can by the mud puddle. It looks like three others showed up after the boy made a run for it, probably during the attack from the Sound ninjas. The marks here are at least a half day old. We found footprints, that are the size of Naruto's"

"Spread out, it is two days to the coast. I don't want them to make it. We will only rest when we need to. Move out." Ibiki ordered

The groups moved out. Ibiki had a team dispose of the bodies. Anko walked up to him.

"Do you think we will catch up to them?" she asked

"We better; I do not want to see what an angry grandmother is." Ibiki said

She nodded and took off.

_End date, October 10_


	4. Sail Away

Chapter 4: Sail Away  
-  
_Naruto is out of reach of the tracking Leaf ninjas. They con only watch as he is taken farther from them.  
_-

_Start date, October 12_

A day and half later, the group with Naruto stopped to eat. Naruto did not awake that morning. Mike made Lou give him his jacket.

"If you are this mad at me Mike, then let's just leave the brat." Lou said

"No, I don't want to face Lord Fang when he hears that we killed a kid, because of your stupidity. If we don't and just leave him behind, he may be found and tell who captured him. We are a smaller nation then Moon and it would cause an open war since killing one of Leaf."

"Problem solve by just killing him."

"No, let's move out. I want us to double our pace and get to the ship before nightfall." Mike said

The group got up, erasing the sighs of their camp. Lou grabbed his jacket and was going to make Naruto roll off, but was stopped by Mike.

"You injured him already. If you haven't heard his breathing, it is labored. He might have a punched lung and who knows how he is still alive. You keep the jacket on him."

Lou snorted at the command. He picked up Naruto and slung him on his back. Naruto groaned at being moved. He started to cough, spitting up blood. Lou snarled at him when blood fell on him. They moved off.

"Lou, you better hope the captain is in a good mood." Mike said

They quicken their pace as the rain turned into snow.

"Damn it, it will be full winter in Fang when we get back." Lou wined

-**_captured_**-

Ibiki and his teams quicken their pace. Anko was worried for Naruto and for the Hokage. They were a day's travel from a small village by the ocean. It was not much, just a fishing port. She let out a tired sigh; she had not been this tired in a long time.

-**_captured_**-

The men with Naruto were close to the small fishing port town. They circled around the small village to a spot on the beach. They found a boat with a man waiting next to a camp fire. He stood up seeing them.

"What…"

"No time, just get us launched. We need to get to the medic on the ship." Mike said

The man nodded. Lou dropped Naruto in the boat and grabbed hold on the sides of the boat. He helped the others to get the boat launched in the water. They jumped in and started to paddle out to their ship, waiting pass the reef. Mike checked Naruto by the last of the rays of the light. He doubts the boy would make it. They got to the ship and ropes where thrown down and the group quickly attached the lines to the boat. They were hoisted up and Mike grabbed Naruto and walked up to the captain. Orders were called out to get the ship moving.

"What is this?" the man asked

A man even larger then Lou, yelled, causing everyone to cringe.

"It was Lou who captured him sir. I don't know if he will make it."

One of the men ran to get the medic of the ship. The captain took Naruto and brought him in his cabin on the deck. The rest of the group followed him and watched at the man set the boy on his bed. Lou fidgeted seeing the anger rise in the man as he looked Naruto over. He looked at Lou.

"What is the deal kidnapping a kid. Was he the only one who could not put up a challenge?"

"No sir, he would have put of a challenge. The Leaf trains their children young. I took him because…"

"I don't care. I would enjoy what Lord Fang will do to you."

The door open up and the medic rushed to Naruto's side and quickly examined him. He looked at the captain with shock.

"His left lung is punctured. It has healed around the rib. It will take me some time to get it out. I need as many blankets to get his body temperature back up. I can't explain it; his body is circling his chakra around the vital areas to keep him alive."

The medic turned from them and started to work on Naruto. The captain looked at the three. His hand shot out striking Lou across the face. Lou fell down on top of a chair, breaking it.

"Take him below; I don't want to see him."

The rest of the group grabbed the man and left. The captain turned to the medic to find him still working on the boy.

"Will he make it?"

"I don't know sir."

The door to the cabin opened up with the fourth member of the group bringing blankets. He quickly left, not wanting to face the captain's anger. The medic moved to take the collar off, but the captain stopped him.

"Leave it on, we don't know what he can do." the captain said

The medic nodded as he covered up Naruto.

"Captain Moran, how old do you think he is?" the medic asked

"He has to be ten or eleven. This will not bode well with Lord Fang. He looks underweight with his ribs showing."

"He is by a few pounds; Lou must not have feed him. Will he be staying here sir?" the medic asked

"Yes, I don't want Lou to get anywhere near him."

The medic got up and left. The captain sat down and started to write out a report of what happen. He had someone get Mike. He came, skittish to be around the captain.

"You wanted me sir?"

"Yes. Tell me what happen when you meet up with Lou."

Mike let out a sigh and told what transpired.

"We just hope Lord Fang is forgiven." Moran said

Mike nodded and left. The captain moved to a couch, sitting down. He rubbed his temples as a headache came.

-**_captured_**-

Ibiki and the others followed the trail as quick as they could. They arrived on the beach seeing a darker silhouette on the ocean, moving from them.

"We can't do anything now. We will head to the village and find shelter, information if they have any." Ibiki said

The groups traveled to the small fishing port. They found a small inn and rooms. It would be crowded, but it would have to work. Ibiki walked up to an old man.

"I need information on a ship that was anchored out in the ocean."

The man lifted his eyebrow at him.

"The ship came about a month ago. They did not come to our village and we stayed from them. They flew a flag that looked like claw marks scared the area. The flag was black while the claw marks were silver. They looked upset a few days ago and another of their shore boats made its way to the beach with three people leaving and one staying behind. That is all I have."

"That will be good enough for us." Ibiki said

Ibiki walked from the group to his room. It would be a long journey back to Konoha and he hoped the best for Naruto. He hoped the visiting ninjas would know of the symbol.

_End date, October 12_


	5. Surprises Seen and Heard

Chapter 5: Surprises Seen and Heard  
-  
_Naruto woke up and found himself on a ship. Tsunade told her secret that has been kept for over a decade.  
__-_

_October 13, start date_

Morning on the ship and Naruto woke up. He found he could not move, being cocooned in blankets. He found it was easier for him to breath. He heard movement to his right and a man came into his vision. He blinked, trying to get the fogginess to leave him. The man placed a hand on Naruto's forehead which he tried to get it off.

"His fever has gone down greatly captain." the man said

Naruto heard as someone else came and was surprised to see it was a larger man, then the one who kidnapped him.

"Go get him and me something to eat and find some clothes for him."

The medic moved off and left the room. Naruto saw the other man move across the room. He struggled to get free from the covers. The man looked at Naruto and let out a sigh. He walked back to him.

"Brat, best you just relax and go back to sleep."

Naruto broke free and jumped from the man. He took off for the door and found it was locked. He threw his weight against it, knowing he was no match against the man. He sent a punch to the man as he came towards him. The man caught it and applied presser and bent Naruto's wrist back. Naruto fell to his knees, clawing at the man to let go.

"Take it easy kid. You listen to what I have to say, you will survive this trip. No one from your village was to be taken, but one of my men had different ideas. You don't do as I say; I will hesitate to toss you overboard in the ocean to tread water."

Naruto's eyes widen at what the man said. The man released his hold and grabbed Naruto by the upper arm. He picked up Naruto to stand on his feet and pulled him back to the bed. The man let him go and move to a small desk and sat down. Naruto looked around the room, thinking of how he would survive this trip and get home. He sat down on the bed and wrapped himself in a blanket and sat on the bed. He watched the man, thinking.

He rubbed the side of his chest, finding it sore. He touched his neck and found the collar was still there. He tried to mold his chakra, but cold not get a grasp on it. He did not like the rocking of the ship in the water and wondered where he was being taken. He wanted to yell at the man to just take him back home, but knew his voice was still being blocked. He did not want to draw on the kyuubi's chakra yet, wanting to keep that as a trump card. He let out a yawn and rubbed his nose. He grimaced when he started to cough.

He took check of himself, and frowned when he saw he was still covered in mud in many places. He grew board and started to drift off to sleep. The day's toll from his kidnapping was catching up to him. The captain looked at Naruto, his eyebrows furling. He did not think the boy would be able to get up at all. He let it go and went back to his task.

The medic came back and threw clothes at Naruto. Naruto woke up and watched the man as he set a tray of food on a bolted down table. The captain ignored Naruto and was still hunched over his desk.

Naruto got up and pulled on the shirt. The bottom of the shirt went to his knees. The sleeves of the shirt fell a foot past his hands. The pants did not even stay on him and the legs he would walked on them as he move. Naruto looked up as the captain walked towards him with a kunai drawn. He did not know what to do as the man grabbed him.

The man cut the extra length off and tied a rope around Naruto's waist. The captain walked away. Naruto walked up to the table and lifted the tray cover. He saw many foods he never seen before. His stomach grumbled at him and he ate what he could.

The captain got up and walked to the door. He looked at Naruto, stuffing his face. He left, putting a guard at the door. He went below deck, to the medic's room. He entered seeing one of his crew getting his arm stitched up. The man waited until he was gone to talk to the medic.

"I find it strange that the boy is up and around after what he went through." he said

"He has a high immune system and he heals faster then normally. I only put the ribs back in place and healed them where they would stay put. The lung I closed up the wound. When I examined him this morning, the lung was has healed far from what I have done. The ribs are healing at a faster rate. There is something strange about his eyes. They are slightly elongated. He also has a very high metabolism."

"I will be moving the kid down below to the cells. This will be a long three week trip back to port." Moran said "I hope we do not have to deal with people from Lightning again.

He got up and left to make his round of the ship. The medic finished cleaning up his workspace.

-**_captured_**-

Ibiki and his charges got supplies and headed back to Konoha. He sent word back of what happen by an eagle that Tsunade sent to follow them. It would be four days until they would get back.

-**_captured_**-

Tsunade got Ibiki's message late at night. She was not very happy, but she hoped the Moon representatives would be able to help her. She called in the leader of their group.

"Hokage-sama, you called for my help with a problem." the man asked

"Yes I did Don-san. Do you know of a country or a hidden village with a symbol of a black field with silver marks that look like claw marks?"

The man's eyes went wide with what she said.

"Yes I do, it is a smaller country to our south-east. They are ruled by a King who holds Fang as his title and the country is the same name, as well as their capital. He calls his ninjas Claws. They must have heard word of our interests in your country. What has happen, was it the person that was kidnapped?"

"Yes it was. The teams of ninjas I sent followed the kidnapper to the ocean, west of our village. A ship was seen sailing away. The villagers of a small fishing town told what the symbol on flag they flew. The boy that was kidnapped was my grandson."

She sat down with the man's mouth, flapping like a fish.

"I am a lot older then I look. Do you know what they will do with him?" she asked

"I don't know Hokage-sama. I never heard of the Fang kidnapping someone. We have minimal trade with them. I will contact our leader; he will do everything in his power to get your grandson back."

"I ask that you keep the matter of my relationship of the boy between your leader and yourself. He does not know that I am his grandmother or even who his father was. I don't even know who his mother was either."

She let out a stained laugh. The Moon representative nodded and left. He went back to his hotel and wrote out what had happen. He sent it with a summon beast to get it there faster.

-**_captured_**-

The captain returned back to his cabin and he found Naruto sleeping at the table. It was dark outside. His eyes widen slightly seeing that the kid ate enough food for four people. He sighed, knowing he was going hungry for the day. He picked up the blond who flinched at the contact. The man raised an eyebrow at this. He ignored it for now and put him on the bed, covering him up. He moved to the couch and lay down, planning on how to present what has happen to his leader.

_End date, October 13

* * *

_

This is how it is.

Nineteen to 20 when Tsunade and Jiraiya had Arashi, the Fourth, in secret. Thirty-eight when Arashi died and they were not around and Naruto was born also in secret. Jiraiya was gone during the kyuubi attack. He came back and found he had a grandson, but did not stay to take care of him. Tsunade was hard to find. When messages arrived, she did read them. She knew of Arashi death. Jiraiya did find her and told what happen, but she did not want to go back. Arashi was 19 when Naruto was born and Tsunade and Jiraiya were 50 when Naruto was twelve.


	6. Far from Home

Chapter 6: Far from Home  
-  
_Naruto sets foot on a new country and makes plans for his escape.  
_-

_Start date, November 3_

Three weeks went by and a letter from the Moon ruler came back to Tsunade. It told her he will do all he could. It was not enough for her.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto woke up to someone opening the door to the small room he was in. He looked to find the men he meet in the forest and the one who kidnapped him.

"Come on kid, get up."

Naruto stood up. A man in red hair grabbed him by the arm and led him up on the deck of the ship. Naruto squinted his eyes from the harsh light reflecting off the snow. He was amazed at how much of it was on the ground. He hugged himself to keep warm. He was jerked to follow the red head and was lead into a small city. The clothes he wore did not give him any warmth. His chest still hurt him and he cussed at not having any shoes.

"Man, he stinks." Lou said

"What do you expect being covered in mud and not having a bath for nearly a month." Mike said

Naruto was brought to a three story building. He saw that hospital was written on it. He was lead in and the red head ordered for a doctor. One came up.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" a man asked

"Check this kid out and don't let him out of your sight. We will be back in a hour." he said

The doctor nodded and took Naruto, leading him to a room.

"Get a shower and I will be back. Don't think of even escaping. I will have a guard posted outside your room."

The doctor left the room and quickly shut the door locking it. Naruto looked around and only found a hospital bed and a small table next to it. He saw two more doors and guess one lead to a bathroom and another to a closet. He went to one door and found the bathroom. He entered and shut the door behind him, locking it. He stripped down and got a hot shower, happy to get the mud off him. He was glad to find soap and shampoo.

It took three washings to get his hair clean. He hated having the collar still on. He heard the room door open up and closed. The knob to the bathroom rattled. He frowned when the lock was undone and a nurse walked in.

"Out boy, you been in there long enough." she said

She left him with a pair of boxers lying on the towel rack. He stepped out grabbing a towel. He dried his body off and put on the boxers. He snorted as he looked in the mirror. He studied the collar, trying to figure out the clasp. The nurse walked back in the bathroom and grabbed him. She made a face at him and grabbed a dry towel. He was lead into the room and saw a doctor and the captain of the ship. The nurse made him sit on the bed and rubbed the towel over his head. He glanced at the captain as he talked with the doctor and winced when the nurse ran a comb through his hair.

"He suffered broken ribs and a punctured lung. The medic on the ship repaired his lung and got his ribs back in place. He still has a fever." Moran said

The doctor nodded and walked to Naruto. He made Naruto pick his arms and pressed against his sides of his chest. Naruto clinched his jaw as the man checked him over. He did not like as the man's chakra entered into his body to examine him internally.

"He is fine now, just be careful with his ribs. He needs to gain at least ten pounds."

Moran nodded. He yelled out for Mike to come in. Naruto saw it was the red head man that answered. He carried clothes under his right arm. He dropped them next to Naruto.

"Sir, Lou is angry he did not get paid and that his earnings are going to the brat." Mike said

"Tell him tuff; he should have stuck to the original mission. I bet he did not get anything useful. The brat has to eat also. Kid get dressed."

Naruto took the long sleeve green shirt and put it on. He quickly put on the brown pants. Both were thick and baggy on him. He put on socks, finding them very thick. The shoes were brown and covered his toes. He grabbed a dark brown jacket and slipped it on. It covered his neck and he fought with the hood. He itched from the clothes being coarse. He looked at the captain who was staring at him. He was grabbed by the arm and pulled to follow.

"He is your charge until we get to the capital. You got our transportation?" Moran asked

"Yes sir, but we are still a horse short." Mike said

"Fine, the kid will have to double up with someone or walk. Lets move, we are already a week behind schedule."

Mike led Naruto out of the hospital. He looked around town, trying to find a route to escape or even grabbing a possible weapon. His nose twitched when he caught the sent of ramen. He tugged on the red heads sleeve. The man stopped and looked down at him.

"What do you want?"

Naruto pointed to a ramen stand. The man let out a snort.

"No, you will properly eat half of my pay. Now come on."

Naruto was pulled to follow. He crossed his arms and followed the man. He was lead out of the village to a group of people. They were waiting with wagons being pulled by hoses. They were busy securing items and placing tarps over the cargo. Moran grabbed Naruto by the hair and made him face him.

"You listen well. You behave and we won't have problems. I have no regrets breaking bones."

Naruto nodded and was released. The man pulled out a bandanna and covered Naruto's head.

"Let's move out! I want to get to the next village before sundown." Moran yelled out

Naruto was grabbed by Mike and lead to a wagon. A man brought the rains of a horse to Mike.

"This is the brat; he does not look like much. Lou says he is a ninja, I doubt it."

"Ron, don't do anything. Let's try and get this trip over with without too much trouble." Mike said

"Fine."

Mike mounted his horse.

"Kid, come here."

Naruto walked up to the man and was motioned to sit behind the man. Naruto looked at the horse. He never rode one before. He flinched when a man grabbed him from behind and sat him down behind Mike. Naruto gabbed hold of the man as he made the horse move.

He looked around and planed on his escape. He let out a yawn and covered his mouth when he started to cough. He was unconformable ridding. He started to listen to the group around him, but guessed it would be wise not to look like he was listening. He grabbed the hood of his jacket and pulled it over his head. He felt unconformable as he laid himself against the man that was assigned to look after him. He let out a sigh and faked sleep, hoping to come up with a plan.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto woke up to someone grabbing his arm. He heard chuckling and picked up his head. He noticed he almost fell off the horse. He glanced at a man that held his arm. He was pulled off the horse and set on the ground. He let out a yawn, never felling this tired before. He could not believe he fell asleep. He was lead to the side of a wagon and forced to sit.

"Stay put." Mike told him

He ignored the man and drew his knees close to his chest. He ached all over from ridding the horse and grumbled to himself from the slight pain from his side. He watched the people move around, pulling stuff from a wagon.

"_I could escape now, but I doubt I will get far. I need to get this collar off, but the clasp I can't figure it out."_

Naruto let out a sigh, which turned into coughing. He watched as Mike walked up to him and handed him a cup. Naruto looked inside and curled his nose.

"Drank it, it will help with your cough." the man said

Naruto did not believed him, but drunk the contents. He gagged and sent a glare at the man who laughed at him. He was given a sandwich and the man left. Naruto frowned as he ate. He thought of his options and found himself not agreeing with his decision. He would stay with them till he found a better time to escape. He looked to the red head man as he was yelled at to come. He walked up to the man, ready to be put back on the horse.

"You stay in front of me at all times. Now move."

Naruto let out a huff, but was glad to walk. He kept watch around him, going through plans in his head. He spat up a piece of broke off knife tip when he was coughing. He found it in his room on the ship. He brought his arms together and slipped his hands through his sleeves. He glanced around, hoping no one saw what he planned to do. He brought his right arm out of his sleeve, glad his jacket was baggy on him and for the high collar of the jacket and it was loose as well. He waited to bring up his right hand to his neck.

Once he felt safe, he brought his hand to the collar. He listened to the group behind him and found they were talking about politics of the different countries. From what he learned, Moon would be a place he would run to if he could get away. He was glad he looked at the maps on the ships, but now he wished they taught more in geography and paid a little more attention. He only knew how to get around different parts in Fire and to get to the Wave country.

He started to cut the collar, along the stitching. He still did not know how the clasp worked, but did not care about it. He stopped many times when he had to cough. He winced slightly as pain short from his side, every time he coughed. He smiled inward as he made quick progress on the stitching. He got the last stitch undone and frowned slightly when he cut himself.

He pulled the collar down, and was felling better as his chakra moved more freely around him. He looked out of the corner of his eyes, hoping no one saw the change. He racked his brain, trying to remember the jutsu he was working on. It had taken many threats from Tsunade to Jiraiya to send scrolls for him. In the end it was do it or face her God like strength. He smiled slightly when she taught him the secret behind her strength. He began a set of hand seals, hoping the jutsu he had develop on his own, work.

Everyone started to look around. They were trying to find a chakra signature. Thick black smoke started to come from all sides of them. Naruto fought to keep the jutsu up as the hoses started to panic. Mike, Lou, Moran, and many others, noticed it was Naruto.

"It is the kid, stop him now!" Moran yelled out

Naruto quickly added three more hand seals and the smoke turn a green hint. Someone yelled out stink gas. Everyone started to cough and the horses panic turned into a battle to get them to calm down. Naruto bolted through the smoke, holding his breath. He got to the forest and went to the trees. He ran, putting chakra to his muscles to add to his speed. He threw the collar away from him. He knew the distraction would not work for long or them following the collar. He was not sure if the seals would still affect him, once they were activated.

He ran, not even wanting to look back. He did not like the boots he was wearing. They were two sizes too big and his feet slipped. He jumped to a new tree and to his dismay he heard shouting behind him. He glanced back to see men and some women chasseing after him, through the trees and on horseback. He hated how thin the forest was and the size of the trees. It took extra chakra for him to make the longer jumps. He still had a lead on them. He ran out of forest and jumped down into a large clearing.

He took off once he stepped down on the ground. He put more chakra in his muscles. He got across the clearing and jumped out of the way as an arrow flew towards him. He forgot about the crossbows and longbows they had. He regretted doing this, but he poured more chakra to his muscles in his legs. His chest and lungs burned. He climbed a tree as three arrows came towards him. He took off at a different angle.

Naruto got farther away from his pursuers. He did not slow down once, not wanting them to catch up. He jumped to another tree. The limb broke away, sending him crashing down to the ground, braking tree limbs as he fell. He tired to stick to the tree trunk, but he could not get his feet to stick. He fell in a pile of snow that had accumulated, falling off trees and gathered by the wind. The hole he made caved in.

He lay their, not knowing how he was laying or even how to move. He heard a pounding noise, not for sure if it was his heartbeat or something else. He head muffled noise, like someone talking. He could care less if it was his pursuers, because sleep felt good now. He closed his eyes, falling into nothingness.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto's pursuers gathered close to a snow bank that came up to their knees. They cared less of how it happened, for they were only looking for the boy. They found torn pieces of cloth and broken limbs around the snow bank. Moran walked up to it and reached in. He found a boot and grabbed hold, pulling it towards him. He snorted when he pulled Naruto out.

"Damn brat."

He picked Naruto up and walked to the group. He laid him down on the ground and checked for wounds. He saw a deep bruising forming around the boy's left leg, where a patch of cloth was missing. He picked him up and placed him on his saddle. He tied Naruto's wrists and ankles and attached him to the saddle.

"There is a town not far from here. We will head there, while the rest will resume the trip." he said

Three of his men stayed with him, while the others went back to the trail they left. Moran sent a glare at Naruto as he led the horse.

-**_captured_**-

As the group moved off, a silver fox the size of a wolf poked its head out from behind a tree. It gave a whine and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto woke up, not for sure where he was. It was not cold and he did not hurt. He recognized the red haze and looked up at the gates of the kyuubi cell. Crimson eyes opened up and looked at him. The two looked at each other, not moving from their spots. Pain filled Naruto as red chakra enveloped him. He cried out and as quickly as the pain came, it was over and he found himself in nothingness again.

Moran looked back at Naruto as they entered into the small village. His eyes narrowed, when he sensed a serge of chakra from the boy. He looked back in front of him. People of the village watched them with uneasiness. They looked to the horse being lead and saw a boy with his wrist tied behind his back, slung over the saddle.

Moran stopped at a small building with a healer's symbol. He tied the horse reins to a post and picked up Naruto. He walked in and women dropped what she was doing and ran up to him.

"What happen?" she asked

"Just get him healed."

He laid Naruto on a bed in the room and she bit her bottom lip. She saw all the cuts and burses he had. She examined him and bit her lip again. She looked at the man who was a distance from her, with his arms crossed.

"I think his right shoulder is broken and dislocated. Also his left leg is broken. I have to get hold of the healer that travels around. I can only tend to his cuts and burses."

"Do it. When he wakes, tell me. I will be at the inn."

He left the building and the women got busy treating the boy's cuts.

_End date, November 3_


	7. Surprises Not Best Received

Chapter 7: Surprises not Best Received  
-  
_Kyuubi is up to something, Tsunade is in torment.  
_-

_Start date, November 7_

Four days later, Naruto woke up to someone above him, wiping a wet cloth along his forehead. The person jumped seeing his eyes. She left the room in a rush. A woman came walking in with another woman. She looked at the boy and gave him a smile. She looked up when she heard heavy footsteps. Moran walked in and up to the boy. He placed a hand on Naruto's forehead and watched the boy flinch at the touch.

"The healer will be back in a few days. I will get him something to eat." the woman said

She left with the other women and Moran knelt down.

"Boy, next time you will not be so lucky. It will be in your best interest to do as you're told."

The women returned with soup. She was uneasy with the man as she brought a spoonful of the soup to the boy's mouth. He turned his head from it. He started to cough and the women helped him to sit up. She gave him some water. Naruto keep his vision to his lap. He hurt all over and found his right arm was bound to his chest.

The women brought the spoon back to his mouth, and he turned away again.

"You will have to eat. I will bring you something later." she said

She got up and left. Moran looked at the boy, studying him for a moment. He stood up and left the room. Naruto found the hold of sleep on him again. He just laid back and fell asleep.

-**_captured_**-

Moran went back to his room and was stopped by one of his men.

"Moran-san, a memorandum came from Lord Fang."

He took it and read through the contents.

"Send a reply telling him that we will be delayed due to the boy being hurt. We will leave once he is able to be moved."

The man nodded and left. Moran went to his room and locked the door behind him. He swore his headache was getting worse with the boy.

-**_captured_**-

In Moon, the king was still surprised at the message he got from his representative in Konoha. He was shocked himself finding that the current Hokage had family. Reports told that she did not. He got a team together and had them go to the Fang to get the boy back. He had gotten another letter from the Hokage, telling him that she wanted to send over some of her ninjas. He sent a message back, telling her that she had use of his ship that brought his men over. He even told her to send some of her genin teams to learn from them, once the matter at hand was dealt with.

-**_captured_**-

Two days passed and Naruto woke up to the women brushing his hair from his face. She made him sit up. She saw that he looked in pain and he flinched whenever she touched him. She put the lip of a cup to his mouth.

"Try this; you should be able to keep it down."

Naruto's nose curled and his stomach churned. He moved his head from the cup. She frowned and set the cup down on a small table by the bed. He had not eaten in the last two days.

"You are going have to eat to get your strength back."

Naruto closed his eyes as pain flared through his body. His stomach felt like it was on fire. She looked up as the door opened, Moran came walking in.

"Has he eaten?" he asked

"No, and he is in pain. His fever is up." she said

Moran walked up and frowned. Naruto was coved in sweat and his was breathing was slow.

"The healer will be here in the morning, he should know what is going on." she said

He nodded. She got up and walked out. She set the cup in the sink. She went to bed hoping the best for the boy. Moran left the room and back to his at the inn.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto woke up in his mind, in front of the cage of the kyuubi. He glared at the fox.

"What are you doing to me you bastard?"

He wanted to stand up, but he did not have the strength. Crimson eyes open up.

"**Something I should have done years ago."**

A wave of chakra engulfed Naruto. He let out a silent scream. His body slumped as the chakra left him and he faded from view. Kyuubi let out a sigh. It closed its eyes, as a single tear fell.

_End date, November 9_


	8. Escape: Act 2

Chapter 8: Escape: Act 2  
-  
_Naruto tried for another escape only to get only a few feet from his captors.  
_-

_Start date, November 10_

Next morning, Moran was in the room Naruto was in. He watched the healer look over the boy.

"His fever is down, but he has lost a lot of weight since I last saw him. Has he eaten?"

"No. When can he be moved?" Moran asked

"You can move him anytime you want, but he will not be able to walk."

"That is fine with me." Moran said

Moran stood up and walked out of the room. The women walked in with soup, hoping the boy would eat. She saw the doctor sitting there, thinking.

"What is the matter?"

"I don't get how the boy lost so much weight, even without eating the past few days."

She sat down in a chair and brushed Naruto's forehead. He woke up and looked at her, with unfocused eyes. She brought a spoon to his mouth and poured the broth in. He swallowed it. She did it a few more times, before he fell asleep. He's only eaten half of the soup. She looked at the doctor.

"Do you have any ideas why this is happening to the boy?" she asked

"I have none." he said

The doctor got up and left the room. She followed him, putting the bowl in the sink.

-**_captured_**-

Two days later, late at night, Naruto woke up. He still hurt all over as he sat up. He moved out of the bed and winced when he put weight on his leg. He limped to the door. He opened it up enough to look out. He saw five people in the room, talking. He saw that one was the women that had been looking after him. He shut the door and walked back to the bed.

He grabbed the clothes that someone got for him and set them on his bed. He managed to get the bandages bounding his arm free. He hiss in pain as his arm fell to his side. He almost cried out in pain, when he moved his right arm up to pull on the shirt. He slipped on the boots, frowning at the large size of them. He looked around, trying to find something as a weapon, but found nothing. He walked towards the window, passing a mirror. He glanced at his reflection and moved off.

He stopped and went back to the mirror and looked at his face. His mouth fell open, seeing that his eyes were fully slit like a cat's. He closed his mouth getting angry at the fox. He moved back to the window and opened it. He got outside and closed the window. He looked around, bit amazed at his sight. He took off at a run, ignoring the pain as he jarred his body. He almost made it to the forest when he felt a presence. He turned around and his world turn black.

Moran looked down at the boy and gave a sigh. He picked the boy up and walked to the building. He entered and looked at the people in the room.

"We will be leaving tomorrow; it seems the boy is well enough to travel. I will be taking him with me now."

The women stood up.

"What will you do with the boy?" she asked

"Nothing, besides tie him up and put him to bed. Goodnight and thank you for your help."

Moran left and went to his room at the inn. He laid Naruto down on the bed. He took a length of rope and tied Naruto's ankles. He picked him up and set him on the floor, throwing a blanket over him. He walked out of his room and grabbed one of his men.

"We will be leaving tomorrow, tell everyone."

The man nodded and left. Moran went back to his room and went to bed.

-**_captured_**-

Four jounin moved through the trees as a fast rate. They were followed by ten genin and one chuunin.

"Kakashi-sensei, slow down" Sakura yelled out

He stopped on a tree limb, looking back at the group.

"We are almost to the port, you can rest then."

He moved off and the group followed him. Sakura got angry at her sensei. They arrived at the port an hour later. They port was farter south, then where Naruto was taken. It was safer, far from Sound territory. A man greeted them and they were taken below deck.

"It will take us two weeks to get to Moon, by then word will be know of the boy that was kidnapped." the man said

"That is fine with me." Kakashi said

The one chuunin and genin gathered in the room they were given. It was a tight fit with all of them.

"I can't believe we had to go. Why would anyone want to kidnap Naruto?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, but this is great. We get to go to a new country." Kiba said

"The Hokage looked very worried for Naruto when she assigned us to go." Neji said

"What do you expect; Naruto gets special treatment by the Hokage's. He always got away with the pranks he played." Sakura said

"No, that's not it." Shikamaru said

They looked too him.

"She is worried like mother would be." he said

The group stayed quiet as the ship moved out to sea.

-**_captured_**-

Next morning, Naruto woke up with a headache. He opened his eyes and found himself on horseback, with his wrists and legs tied to the saddle. He squeezed his eyes shut as his head started to pound. He felt the horse stop. He opened his eyes and looked to his right as someone rode up to him. He looked into Moran's face, swaying, fighting to stay sitting up.

"I don't like it when people run from me. You run again, and I will not hesitate to break both of your legs and arms."

The man rode off and the horse Naruto was on began to walk again. He looked forward to see it was Mike that had a lead rope tied to his saddle. He felt that another collar was on him. He tested the bonds around his wrist and found he had no wiggle room. He looked to his legs and found his ankles were bound to the stirrups. He felt himself go lightheaded and his head slumped forward, blacking out.

_End time, November 13_


	9. You are My What?

Chapter 9: You Are My What?  
-  
_Naruto meets up with the lord of Fang and a secret is learned about his family.  
_-

_Start time, November 16_

It was three days later and Naruto woke up inside a room. He was not for sure how long he was out. He ached all over and was starving. He looked down to see that his legs were tied to the legs of the chair he sat on. His chest was tied to the back of the chair. He looked forward to see a covered tray in front of him. His stomach let out a loud rumble.

He found his right arm was bound to his chest, but found his left arm was free from any restraints. He saw no utensils to eat with, but did not care. He reached over and grabbed under the edge of the tray with a finger and pulled it towards him. He took off the top and his nose twitched at the smells of the food. He ate everything on the tray. He let out a yawn when he was finished. He tired to keep awake, but lost the battle. His head slumped on his chest and he fell asleep.

-**_captured_**-

Moran walked in with Mike. He was angry because Lord Fang was angry at him for one of his men kidnapping a kid. He let out a sigh, seeing that the kid ate all of the food again.

"Mike, tell Lord Fang I will be taking the brat to the healers."

Mike left and Moran walked up to Naruto. He sat down in another chair, across the table. He looked at the kid, studying him once again. He found the boy strange, the will to fight, not caring if he became hurt or even killed. He could tell the boy had a high level of chakra and was slightly afraid of what the boy can do. He sat up, anger crossing his face.

"Wake up brat."

Naruto picked up his head and looked at the man. He quickly blinked the sleep away and glared at the man, snarling at him.

"Lord Fang wants to talk to you. He is very angry with me. I am taking you to the healers to have them look at your leg and arm. You better be good."

He stood and walked to Naruto's side. He untied the ropes and grabbed hold of Naruto's left arm. He pulled him up and pushed him forward. Naruto limped out of the room. They walked down the hall and went down three flights of stairs. They entered into a small room with two people waiting for them.

One man was dressed in expensive robes. Naruto was grabbed by Moran and made to follow him to the bed. He was forced to set down. The man in the robes looked at Naruto. Naruto did not like the man and he looked older then the Third. Naruto glared at the man as the healer looked over him. He would not answer the man's questions. The robed man flinched under the boy's gaze when his eyes started to slit, with hints of red. The healer looked to the man.

"The break in his arm and leg are healing at a fast rate. He has a very high immune system and I think he has a healing ability. I would like to study it."

Naruto's eyes widen. He did not like that. He jumped from them and crouched down on the bed. Moran reached out to grab him, but Naruto jumped up and moved farther from him. Naruto tried to summon his chakra, but found he could not. The collar was gone, but he did not know why he could not summon his chakra. He jumped over Moran's reach and ran to the door. The healer ran out in front of him and sent a punch towards his stomach. Naruto dropped down in a crouch sent out a hand to grab the healer's leg. The man jumped back and Naruto stood up. He was hit in the back of his head. He fell down, dazed. Moran put a foot on his back.

"Brat, I told you to be good."

The healer got up and grabbed Naruto by the wrist. Moran moved from Naruto, and he was jerked up to stand. He was forced to the bed and was made to lie on his stomach with the healer pinning his arm behind his back. He struggled to get free, letting out a growl.

"Damn it, he has a hard head." Moran said as he rubbed his fist

Moran took Naruto from the healer and pulled him to stand. Moran wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck and pulled his back, back. He held on the boy's wrist with his other hand.

Naruto struggled under the man's grip as the healer walked forward. He kicked, hitting Moran in the shins. He tried to kick out at the healer, but the man kept a distance from him. He jerked his right arm to get free, but his arm was bound to close to his chest to have the power to break free.

The healer placed his hands on Naruto's cheeks and looked him in the eyes. He was surprised to see them slit. His hands started to glow a greenish blue and Naruto's struggling started to ease and he slumped in Moran's hold. His pupils turned back to their round blue orbs.

"I would say his shoulder and leg will heal in a few weeks completely and his ribs in about a week." the healer said

"Your studying of him will have to wait. Moran-san, take him to his room and make sure he is looked after. When he calms down, I want to talk to him." the man said

The man walked out and Moran released his hold on Naruto, letting him drop on his feet. He quickly sent a blow to the back of the boy's head and grabbed him before he fell to the ground. Moran shook his hand.

"I think I could easily break my hand on the boy's skull." Moran said

He picked up Naruto and swung him over his shoulder. He ignored the glare from the healer. He walked to the door and was about to open it, when it was jerked open. A person ran in, colliding with him. The man fell down, while Moran looked down at him.

"What is with the rush?" he asked

"Where is Fang-sama?"

"He just left, what is the matter?"

"Sir, a delegation from Moon has arrived. They are demanding that we hand over a Leaf ninja of the name of Uzmaki Naruto."

"We don't need this. The Lord should be in his chambers. Tell him what is going on; I got to put this brat in his room."

Moran took off down the hall and made his way to the lower levels of the building. He opened a wooden door and dropped Naruto on the floor. He shut the door and locked it. He left to do his own errands, rubbing his fist and scowling at the burse that might show later.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto woke up around midnight. He opened his eyes and let out a growl as he rolled himself over. He stood up, glaring at the gates to kyuubi's cell.

"What do you want?"

"**Are you alright?"**

Naruto furled his eyebrows at the fox. He felt no killer intent or hatred from the fox, but saw sadness.

"Why would you ask." he narrowed his eyes at the fox

"**Because of your mother."**

His eyes widen at what the fox said.

"What of my mother?"

"**She was my daughter and she would have like me to keep an eye on you."**

"She could not be… That would make me…"

Naruto's mouth moved but no words came out. The kyuubi let out a sigh which made Naruto fall down on his butt. He was still in a stupor.

"**Yes and no. She made herself mortal after she fell in love with your father. I forbade it, but she was too set in her way. I had visited her after she done the process. I was angry with her, but I let it go, seeing how happy see was. It was before you were to be born. I left, happy at having a grandson, even though he would be human. I was then confronted by a snakelike man and before I could act and leave the man in his death, I found myself here. I found through the years as your grew up what happened."**

Naruto looked at the fox and tears ran down his face.

"But that would men the snake freak is the blame, not you."

"**Yes, but the village will still hate you and me. You will still be human, but the changes I have made to you will give you abilities."**

"My eyes?"

"**Yes and many more that will awaken when the process is done. Now we have to get out of here."**

"Am I able to release you?"

Laughter went through the room and echoed down the halls of Naruto's mind.

"**No, I will not be able to leave. If I am to leave, it will kill you."**

"Oh." Naruto said, shocked on his face

Naruto looked at the fox and found him self drifting off to sleep. He fell to his side, fast asleep.

"_**Rest now, you will need it. Your mother would kill me how I treated you, and the changes I am doing to you. I know it is not right, but you will need it."**_

-**_captured_**-

Inside the ship of the Moon, as it went over the ocean, Lee looked the color of his suit. Gai was in the same condition as him. Each had a bucket in front of them. They were forced out of the room to give some peace to the others. The group looked at Kakashi and at the frog sennin. They were surprised to see him after they boarded the ship. Anger rose off the two.

"When I get my hands on them…" Jiraiya growled out

"Jiraiya-sama calm down, it won't do well if we make war with them." Kakashi said

Jiraiya snorted at the Copy Ninja and stood up. He left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. They looked at Kakashi as he rubbed his temples, try to relieve his headache.

_End date, November 16_


	10. Escape: Act 3

Chapter 10: Escape: Act 3  
-  
_Naruto tries his luck at escaping, this time from deep in the Fang stronghold. He has helps though and would never have accepted it, even if the truth was not revealed.  
_-

_Start date, November 17_

Naruto woke up to blurriness. He sat up, blinking in the dark. He got on his hand and knees, felling around in the room. He found a door and opened it up. He hit something cool and found it was a toilet. He immediately emptied his stomach of its contents. He heard footsteps pass his door many times and drifted off to sleep. He hurt all over and was glad sleep came.

-**_captured_**-

Lord Fang was in his office looking at the Moon Ninja in charge of the group that came. He took a sip of his tea.

"I am sorry I could not meet with you yesterday, I was not feeling well. Now tell me what brings you here."

"We were sent here to retrieve a boy of thirteen years that was taken from his home in the Fire Country. They are our allies. The ninjas of the Fire country had seen a ship flying the emblem of your country; sailing away. We were sent to bring the boy back with us to Moon. Hand the boy over." the Moon ninja said

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have had no ship sail to, Fire country was it? Well I did not and it could be one of our enemies flying our symbol. Now if you don't mind, I have other business to attend to."

The man stood up and left through a door behind his desk. The Moon ninja was lead out and taken back to his hotel. The lead man clenched his hands in fists as he looked at his colleagues.

"They are lying, they have the boy."

-**_captured_**-

Naruto woke up to still complete darkness, but found he could make out shapes in the room from the bathroom. A bed was in a corner, with a small table next to it. He sat up, hitting his head on the toilet. He stood up, rubbing his head and walked into the room. He was hungry and cold, as he made his way to the bed. He sat down and looked at his bare feet. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him.

"_I wonder who my father was; the only person I could think of is Yondaime. He looks like me."_

"_**You are right kit, he is, well was your father. I am sorry; I wished this never to happen. If I could get out of your body without you dieing from the process, I love to shred that snake man to pieces."**_

Naruto was startled when the fox spoke to him. He calmed down and smiled at what it had to say.

"_You can talk to me, that's good to know. What do I call you, your name? I don't think grandpa fur ball will work."_

A huff of laughter came from the fox.

"_**You can call me Uzumaki, whirlpool of power. Your mother name was Nami. I think your mother was attracted to your father by his looks and how strong your father was, even if he was a human. She told me that she chose him because of his nature not to judge people around him and took care of everyone around him, not caring if they did not like him. Now we must get out of here. You can't use your chakra with that seal on you left arm. Just be patient for a bit."**_

Naruto felt a burning sensation on his arm. He bit his lower lip to keep from screaming out. His nose twitched from the smell of burnt skin. The pain faded away. He let go of his lip, wiping the blood away. He stood up.

"_**The door is the only way out; we will have to wait till someone comes. I doubt they will let you starve."**_

Naruto nodded and sat next to the door. It felt like hours and he did not know if it was day or night. He started to drift off to sleep when he heard keys rattle and grumbling from behind the door.

"_**Fake sleep, best thing to do."**_

Naruto lay down and curled into a ball. The door opened out as he closed his eyes. The man looked down at the boy and snorted.

"I don't see how I had to come down here to give him food."

The man bent down and placed a bowl on the ground. He spit in it and Naruto quickly sent a kick to the man's head. The man flew back, hitting the wall. He slid down it, unconscious. Naruto stood up and moved closer to the man and went through his pockets. He took a kunai and cut free his right arm. He winced from moving it, but pushed the pain away. He took the man's utility pouch and hostler. He made a clone and both dragged the man into the room. Naruto closed the door and made the clone transformed into the man. He looked around and decided to go his left.

"Nice try brat, but you won't be going far."

Naruto jumped back in time from a kunai hitting him. His clone disappeared, being the target of the weapon. He looked at a dark hallway as Moran walked out.

"I don't know how you got that seal off, but you won't get the other off. Now be good boy and come here."

Naruto back up from the man.

"_What do I do?"_

"_**Look him in the eyes and force killer intent on him. He will falter."**_

Naruto did as the fox said and watched as the man's eyes widen and sunk to his knees. He dropped his weapon and Naruto's nose twitched when he smelt ammonia in the air. The man fainted and a heavy thud was heard. He knew the man lost control of his bladder. Naruto walked forward and went through the man's pockets. He got more weapons and a large amount of money.

"_**Now go, down the hallway he came out of. Just let scents come to you and relax. We will find our way out of here."**_

Naruto took off down the hallway, three men wide and made himself relax. He felt himself walk up on an incline path. He stopped when the sent of sweat came to him. He grabbed a kunai and hugged to the wall. He quit breathing as someone passed him in the dark.

"Damn it, those idiots did not fix the lighting down here." a man said

"I know, just glad there are no steps." another said

"_**Knock them out and get as much stuff you can. It may be wasting time, but weapons will be needed, but it won't be good if your escape is found out now."**_

Naruto shot forward and felt himself hit someone one in the back.

"Bill are you all right?"

He heard someone fall to the ground as he moved to the sound of the person's voice. He hit high, hitting the person in the head. He heard the man fall and he went back to the other. He found him sill conscious and knocked him out. He could only make out a subtle outlines as he went through their pockets. As he left, the utility pouch he had was full of weapons and his pocket was full of money.

He stopped at the end, before the light hit him. He made himself calm down as he strained his ears. He could pick up two voices and no one else. He took a breath and called out, changing his voice.

"Hey, I need help, Bill just passed out on me."

He smirked as he heard the two moved towards him. He sunk back down in the shadows and waited for them to come. His eyes widen slightly when two armored men came. They entered into the dark and he stuck them in the throats, both fell. He went through their pockets and took a second pouch and weapon hostler, putting them on. Both were filled up.

"_**Very tricky kit, we should be able to get some knowledge of where we are. Look and hear first before going out."**_

Naruto took a breath as he stood up from the two men. He strained his ears again and found no noise. He moved slowly in the light and looked into the room. He went towards where the men came from. He saw a large wooden door. He walked to it, finding it unlocked. He focused on his hearing as he slowly opened the door. He slipped out when it was enough gap for him.

"_It has to be late at night. I would think more people will be seen. That was the only hallway I seen and no doors"_

"_**True, but this area could be a less frequent place."**_

Naruto moved down the hall, cussing slightly at how cold his feet were. He stopped at a set of wooded stairs and took a deep breath before climbing them. He stopped when he head footsteps. He let out a tiny sigh finding the footsteps going the opposite direction. He smiled when he heard one say the supply room was lock. He quickly ascended the last of the steps and darted to his left. His eyes furled when he found it deadened with a door.

"_We just hit a dead-end. There is a door in front of me and behind me are the stairs we just went down and a narrow hallway."_

"_**Try picking the lock on the door."**_

Naruto moved forward and looked at he lock. He pulled out a shrunken and stuck a point in the keyhole. He knew it would never work as he twisted it. He heard a click and he furled his eyebrows again. He shrugged and entered the door and shut it behind him. He found himself in a weapons room with clothes.

He locked the door and walked up to a window. The sun was just setting. He looked down and found himself three stories up and a wall not far away. He went back to the door and jammed a kunai in the keyhole and broke off the blade. He looked around and found nothing that he already had and the clothes would not fit him. He saw a scroll rack and looked at them.

"_Nothing here to take, but I will be able to escape. Just some clothes that won't fit me and more weapons. Some blank scrolls and some with I think are sealing seals."_

"_**Look at the scroll with the seals, break one by placing chakra on it. See if any are food supplies."**_

Naruto nodded and went to scrolls on the shelf. Only two were found with seals. He open one and broke a seal. Scrolls fell out. He open one and his eyes went wide.

"_I think these are information scrolls. This one is for a country named Haven. I guess I will have to get food as well as clothes when I break in a store."_

He dropped the scroll in his hands. He moved his feet and hit something. He bent down and saw a metal box. He broke it open and his mouth dropped. Rolled money was found.

"_This is strange, why would they leave money out, unless it is for them to take when they go on missions. Might as well take it, don't know when I will need more money and I will take it for compensation._

He heard a snort from the fox as he forced the box into a bag he found. He went back to the window.

"I guess this is now or never." he spoke out loud

He opened the window and poked his head out. He waited for the two guards on the outside of the wall to walk away from each other. He looked around and jumped down. He grabbed hold of the wall with chakra to his feet and ran down the wall. He jumped down the last story and landed with his knees bent. He hissed in pain from his leg, but moved on.

He was glad no light was in the area as he ran across the ground and to the wall. He quickly climbed it and ran to an alley of two buildings as the guards on the outside of the wall made their way towards him. He hugged to the walls to catch his breath.

He made his way through the city on the streets. He only got curious glances from people as he made his way to the market area of the city. He ducked into an alley and looked around. He smiled slightly seeing a ninja store across the street and it was closed.

"_So we get stuff, leave the city and go to the Moon."_

"_**Get a room for the night to organize yourself. If the store has any hair dye, get some."**_

Naruto nodded as he ran across the street and made his way to the back of the building. He looked at the lock and decided to try his luck. He got frustrated and forced it open. He made his way quickly inside and looked around the store. His only light was from the street lights. He found a large travel bag and grabbed it. He filled it up with smoke bombs, ninja wire, medical supplies, and anything he thought he needed. He stopped and looked at the clothes and picked out dark blue pants, and many different colored long sleeve shirts. He was happy to find they were for winter wear. He grabbed a jacket and stuffed anything else he thought he needed in the bag. It was full at the end.

He stopped to grab ninja shoes and only found boots. He tired on many till he found his size and grabbed a package of socks. He looked around and found hair dye and grabbed a box of black.

"_**No, get a lighter color, brown."**_

Naruto blinked and thought it over and shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed some and a few other colors to throw off any pursuers.

He sat down to take a breather. He found no food in the store. He jumped when he heard the front doors being unlocked. He heard someone talking and he quickly made his way out of the building.

-**_captured_**-

He looked till midnight for a hotel and transformed into an older person with long black hair and black eyes. He walked up to the women at the receptions desk.

"How can I help you?" she asked

"I need a room for the night."

"That will be thirty five."

Naruto pulled out a small amount from his pocket and was happy that he had some. He paid the women and took the key. He found his room and shut the door, locking it. He let out a sigh as he slid down the door, his illusion disappearing.

Once he got his heart slowed down, he repacked everything and took a hot shower, dyeing his hair. He narrowed his eyes when the fox told him to do the same for his eyebrows. He disposed of the bandages and trash in his bag. As he went to bed, he heard shouting in the city. He ignored it and fell asleep.

_End date, November 17_


	11. Freedom

Chapter 11: Freedom  
-  
_Naruto leaves the city, being overlooked by everyone, yet he has a companion that he does not trust.  
_-

_Start date, November 18_

Early in the morning Naruto was woke up by the kyuubi, his grandfather. He did not get much sleep.

"_**Kit, lets leave. Take your time like you are part of the city. Mask your eyes; they will be on the look out for a blond with blue eyes. Blue eyes like yours I rarely seen."**_

Naruto nodded as he sat up. His eyebrows furled at seeing a large silver fox at the foot of his bed, asleep.

"_There is a silver fox at the foot of my bed, asleep."_

"_**I don't know why, but that gave me an idea."**_

Naruto crossed his eyes as pain went along his right arm. He lifted up his sleeve to see what looked like a paw print. It was orange. The silver fox woke up and looked at Naruto.

"_Summon tattoo?" _he asked

"_**Yes, just add chakra to it, and you will summon foxes to your need. I don't know why that one is with you."**_

Naruto looked at the fox.

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent to keep an eye on you." it said

"By whom?"

"One of the nine nine-tails." the fox said

"Fine, we are leaving once I am changed. Best that you meet me outside the city."

The fox nodded and disappeared. Naruto changed into his new clothes and transformed into what he looked like the night before. He walked to the receptions and gave her the key and left the hotel. He dodged into an alleyway and come out on the other side with black eyes and his whisker marks gone. He had a black bandana on over his hair. He only had weapons in his sleeves. He followed the morning rush and entered into a restaurant. He was looked at with interest as he sat down. He looked over the menu and made himself disappointed as he looked.

"Boy, what will you like?" a women asked

"Some soup will do."

"Looks like you are traveling. If you don't mind my asking?" she asked, glancing at his bag

"I am looking for my parents. My mom left me with my uncle and she took off after my father. My uncle got tired of me and kicked me out."

"Why would you're your parents leave you?" she asked

Naruto noticed many leaned in to listen.

"She went to find him after he took off with another woman, again. I have not seen them in a couple of months. After my uncle kicked me out, he left himself, I think to where my father is. I am going to find my mother."

"Well I will make you something else then soup and it is free."

Naruto went to protests, but the women shook a finger at him.

"No butts."

She walked off and Naruto set the menu down. He stifled a yawn. He was still tired.

"_My abilities, what will I have?"_

"_**Your senses will be enhanced, which I will unlock when you are a few days away from the city. You will be in pain for a day or so."**_

"_How did you know what to do last night, like going down the hall that man came out of and when I was grabbing black hair dye?" _

He was left in silence and his meal was brought to him. He jumped slightly when the kyuubi spoke.

"_**I force myself to be able to look at your memories as they happen. I can also force myself to look through your eyes, but it takes more of my energy to do so."**_

Naruto blinked at this. It answered some of his questions for now. He started to eat his meal and listen to the morning talk. It was like Konoha.

"Did you hear they had a prisoner escape last night from the Lord's building? He knocked out six people. One person has not woke up and he was mumbling about demons." a women said

"I heard it was Moran-san. The lord is not happy. That person broke into his personal room and took off with weapons and payroll money, then they think it was the same person who broke in the ninja store on the other side of the city." a man said

"Now security is tight. They are stopping anyone they think is suspicious and checking their identification. If it has not updated, don't have any, they will take you in. They are making you pay a fine if you don't have any." another man said

Naruto bit his lower lip as he stood up. He pulled out some money and left it on the table. He picked up his bag and walked out. He wondered around the city, buying some items and food. He saw some ninjas watching from the rooftops and some samurai from the ground. On their right shoulders they had a patch with claw marks. He made himself look like a citizen and not a ninja. He found a book store and wondered around.He blanched when he found some of Jiraiya's books on the shelves. He found the owner and walked up to him.

"Sir, I need a map."

"What do you need it for boy?"

"I am traveling sir with my family. My father sent me here to get one."

The man snorted distasteful at him. He walked behind the counter and pulled out a detailed map. Naruto paid the man.

"You better have ID to get around boy."

"Oh, why?" he asked

"The guards are checking anyone who comes in and out of the city. They are trying to find an escaped prisoner."

Naruto nodded.

"I see, narrow down the chances the person has on escape?"

"Go to one of the gates and they will make you one. I had to get one done this morning."

"Thank you."

Naruto left and headed to the closest gate. He saw a long line. He glanced at the map and found a small village not far away. He hid his map and got into the long line. It took an hour before he was just looked at and ignored. He walked out of the gates. He did not look back and walked for an hour on the road before taking off into the forest. The fox appeared as Naruto ran.

"Uzamki-san, where are we going?" it asked

"To Moon, that is were the people came to make a trade alliance with Leaf. Even if it did not go through they will help me out."

-**_captured_**-

In the office of the Fang lord, he was getting angrier by the minute.

"How hard is it to find a child and how could he have taken down six people?"

Many ninjas were in front of him, standing at attention. Samurai were behind them, feeling uneasy.

"Sir, we are trying our best, we have sent teams out to search the forest. He should not have gotten far." a ninja said

"Go now and find him. I don't want word to reach the Moon ninjas that we did have the brat they were asking for. I want the boy alive." he said, narrowing his eyes

Everyone left the room in a rush. The man took a deep breath and looked at a map on the wall. It shows his own country and surrounding countries. His was the size of a palm and was against the sea. Moon bordered his and was the size of a pumpkin. He threw a kunai at the map, hitting the capital of the country. It was a port city and was three times larger then his capital. He got up and left to talk to the ones that were awake from being beating by a mere boy.

_End date, November 18_


	12. Good News

Chapter 12: Good News  
-  
_The Leaf ninjas have arrived in Moon. News reaches them that Naruto might have escaped.  
_-

_Start date, November 30 _

The ship taking the Leafs, took twelve days to arrive to Moon. A storm helped their travel. The ship docked in the capital of the country. The group where surprised at it size. It was far large then Konoha, as well older. Their surprise was cut short as Kakashi and Jiraiya made their way off the ship. They were met up by a woman ninja of Moon.

"I am to take you to Lord of the Moon. We will travel by rooftop." she said

Jiraiya nodded and followed the women to the rooftops. As the group traveled they were shadowed by Moon ninja.

"Any word on the boy?" Jiraiya asked

"No sir, but the ninjas we sent believed they had him. There was a commotion about two weeks ago. A prisoner escaped. From what they can find is that the person broke into an armory and took money and weapons. He knocked out six people. They think he also broke into a shop stealing more items, clothes and weapons. From the talk on the street it was cloths that would fit a boy."

Jiraiya smirked.

"Then he must have gotten away."

Jiraiya stopped and the women looked back as bit his left thumb and spread blood on his right wrist. The group saw his summon tattoo as he went through hand seals. He slammed his hand down on the ground and an orange frog appeared. It looked at Jiraiya.

"You have news on neii-san?" it asked, worried

"Not much, but I think he escaped. Go to him and tell him we are in Moon now and tell us where he is. You should be able to go to him. Tell him I want reports from him every day."

"Okay ero-sennin."

The frog disappeared and a tick appeared above Jiraiya's eyebrow. The women blinked, not fully understanding.

"The boy has the same summon as Jiraiya-sama. He will find him without trouble." Kakashi said with a smirk hidden under his mask

The women nodded and took off. The group followed her. Another ninja joined them.

"I will take the others to their hotel." he said

Kakashi looked back.

"Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, we will meet up with you."

The group split up. The Leaf's entered into their hotel rooms, quiet.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto was sleeping and did not want morning to come. He grunted when something landed on his stomach.

"Naruto?"

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked at an orange frog.

"Gamakichi, what are you doing here and how?" he asked, yawing at the end

"I was summon by ero-sennin and sent to find you. He tried sending me a few days ago, but I could not find you. You dyed your hair, I don't like it."

Naruto smiled as he sat up. He looked around and rubbed his temples. The kyuubi awaken his abilities yesterday and he was in such great pain that he blacked out.

"I had a chakra binder seal on me. I guess that would do it. Where are they?"

"Ero-sennin and Kakashi-san are in the capital of Moon. Many more are there. Both are not very happy you were taken. Where are you so I can send a message back? He wants updates."

"I am some days southeast of the capital of Fang. I will be entering into a small village called Riker. I think it is three days from where I am. I am leaving now. Tell them I have help from my grandfather Uzumaki."

The frog nodded and disappeared. Naruto stood up and let his senses take in the information around him. He sneezed many times as his nose was assaulted by the smells around him. He looked to his left as the silver fox walked up to him.

"I think you are up to something fox." Naruto said

"No Uzumaki-san, I am not. I just was sent to look after you. You may be human, but you are of the kitsune's."

"I will believe you for now."

Naruto picked up his bag and took off. He made sure to hide his whisker marks as he traveled along the ground.

"Did you find anyone?" he asked

"No."

"I want you to go search ahead."

The fox bowed his head and took off.

"_I don't trust him. I feel uneasy around him."_

"_**I understand. I want to know who he is under."**_

"_Do you have groups that follow you?"_

"_**Everyone followed me; I was the one in charge of everyone. Under me were nine nine-tails in charge. I was the leader of the nine, because I was the strongest and one of the eldest. Groups followed under each of the nine. He could have been sent to keep an eye on us or even me, to make sure I don't take my place again. I think it will be wise to summon a fox soon. I want to know what has happen in my absence."**_

Naruto nodded as he moved through the forest.

-**_captured_**-

Jiraiya and Kakashi were in the chambers of the Moon lord. They were waiting for the man to come to talk to them. Jiraiya was anxious as he waited for Gamakichi to come back. Kakashi lost interest in trying to read his book. He was too worried about Naruto and he had already read through if six times.

Gamakichi appeared, dropping in Jiraiya's lap.

"So how is he?" the sennin asked

"Okay, he said he is getting help form grandpa Uzumaki."

Both of their eyes widen and the door open up. A man in blue trim and white dress robes walked in. He looked at the orange frog. Kakashi looked up at the man and smiled slightly under his mask.

"He has word on the boy." Kakashi said

The man nodded and sat down.

"Tell me where the brat is." Jiraiya asked

"He says he is a few days southeast of the capital of Fang and not far from a village I think he said Riker. He looked like he had supplies and he dyed his hair a light brown. He said he had a chakra binder seal on him."

Jiraiya smiled.

"Good, he did get away. I will call you when we need you."

The frog summon disappeared. The two Leaf's looked at he man.

"This is good news, yet where he is, it will take two weeks for him to get to the Moon border, if he keeps his path. I will send some ninja to meet with him. I know you will like to go, but they will not like to have foreign ninjas in their country." the man said

"Thank you very much for all you have done. This will put our Hokage at ease." Kakashi said

"Yes I do hope so. It surprised me that your Hokage still had family."

"Yes, it was done to protect the boy." Kakashi said

"I will have someone show you to your hotel. I will send for you if anything arises." the man said

The two nodded and left the office. The man let out a sigh. He could only think how bad the Hokage was. He had heard reports of her God like strength and temper.

-**_captured_**-

Jiraiya and Kakashi arrived at the hotel and found the jounin in the lobby, waiting for them. Sasuke was there waiting as well.

"He escaped a few days ago. The lord is sending ninjas to his location, where he is, he is two weeks away." Kakashi said

Sasuke got up and left the hotel. Kakashi looked at Jiraiya.

"Do you think _he _will do any thing to Naruto?"

"I don't know. We will have to find out later." Jiraiya said

-**_captured_**-

Naruto stopped for lunch. The fox did not come back from his search. Naruto decided to call a fox for information. He put chakra to his summon tattoo like the kyuubi said and a large puff appeared before him. He looked up at the three-tail fox that was a dark blue color. It stood eight feet at the shoulder.

It looked down at him and brought its muzzle next to his chest.

"Tell me why you summoned me." it said with a growl

Naruto did not falter under the fox's gaze. He looked at the fox, his eye slitting as he put chakra to his eyes.

"My grandfather wants to know why I am be followed by a silver fox. He will not tell me who sent him. All he says is that he was sent to keep an eye on me."

"Why would a fox be sent to look after you? Who are you?" the fox asked

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The fox blinked at this. It took in a deep breath through its nose. It raised its head from Naruto, smelling the silver fox, and frogs.

"You must be the grandson. I see resemblances of your human father. I don't know the sent of the fox, but I will know him when he comes back to you."

The fox lay down and looked at Naruto.

"You will make many of the young male kitsune's jealous of your looks."

Naruto snorted and heard laughter from the kyuubi.

"My grandfather wants to know what has happen in his absence."

The fox let out a sigh.

"Not much. The nine are leading now, with commits from the elders. It has been boring sine Uzumaki-sama's departure. I miss his pranks."

"_So this is where I get my mischief side."_

"_**Yes and as well as your father."**_

Both Naruto and the three-tail turned to the forest as the silver fox came to view. It saw the blue fox and crouched down, tucking its tail under him.

"Sky-wonderer, what are you doing here?"

"Ah Galumph, I wonder where you went. You have missed sessions with the others."

"I was sent to keep an eye on the kit."

The blue fox stood up and glared down at the other.

"No, you came to make yourself look good in front of the nine. Now be gone."

The fox disappeared and the blue one looked at Naruto.

"If you need any help, let one of us know."

Naruto nodded and the fox left.

"_That put me at ease some. I will be glad to get home."_

Naruto got up and moved out. He wanted ramen to eat and to be home. He did not care that he was not told of his father or his connection to the fox. He knew it was to protect him, but that did not mean he would let it go. He will just play some pranks on them.

_End date November 30_


	13. Mishap

Chapter 13: Mishap  
-  
_Naruto wounds up injured as he escapes bandits.  
_-

_Start date, December 1_

Two days after Gamakichi found him, Naruto was hiding in a tree. He noticed he was being followed, and all he had to do was use his nose. The body odor that came off his trackers almost made him want to gag. He grumbled to the kyuubi about the down fall of having enhanced senses.

Six men passed where he was and he spotted them as bandits. He did not want to mess with them and took off in the trees. His eyes widen when a rail of kunai came at him from the forest floor. He dropped down to avoid them. He grunted in pain when a kunai came from a different direction and hit him in his right shoulder. He landed and went into a roll. He stood up, pulling a kunai out of his pouch. He looked around as a shout was heard. He picked up the six moving towards him. The one who threw the weapons moved from behind a tree and looked very happy to see him.

"What a find, a boy wondering on his own. I wonder how much we would get for you when we sell you into slavery."

Naruto snorted as he readied himself to flee. He did not want to draw attention to himself after passing a group of ninjas just yesterday. He went undetected, but did not trust his luck. The six showed up and smiled. He knew he had to use a jutsu to get away. He let his chakra swirl around his body and took off in a blur. The bandits looked around for him as he made his escape.

Naruto grinned when he was well away from the group. He let his chakra go and kept running, now at his normal speed. When he felt safe, he stopped to get his breath. He dropped his bag and looked at the wound in his shoulder. He pulled out the kunai and bit his lip from the pain. The wound burned as he took off his jacket and shirt. He felt the kyuubi's chakra rush through his coils and to the wound.

Blood stop flowing and the pain minimized. Naruto took out a first aid kit from his bad and frowned as he pulled out gaze and tape. He put a bandage over the wound and got dressed. He took off; knowing the group of bandits would be looking for him. He took off as fast as he could, without using the Shunshin, which he was glad Kakashi taught him.

He used the trees to get away from them. He saw a river ahead, wishing he could stop to get something to eat. He looked back to see no one behind him. He jumped to a tree branch and it broke under his weight. He cussed, thinking not again. His eyes widen when he fell in the river. It knocked the breath out of him and he was quickly carried down stream. He struggled in the current, pushing chakra to his feet to get on top. He was only able to get up a few feet when he hit a large boulder and the current swept him into a faster stream. He hit many more boulders of different size as he was traveled down the river. He did not know when darkness came.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto woke up, water lapping at his face. He saw he was still in the river, but he was in the shallow part of it. He climbed out of the water and flopped down on the ground. He groaned in pain his body was in. He lay there, breathing deeply and trying to draw strength. He felt kyuubi's chakra running through his body, but it was small. He got up slowly to his feet, his vision burly. He blinked and shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

He reached behind him with his left arm and found his bag was gone. He grunted in pain as he reached farter and grabbed hold of his pouch. He walked forward and stumbled on a branch. He got up, finding his teeth were chattering. He reached down to his right leg and found his holster was gone and a large path of cloth of his pant leg was gone. He walked forward, wanting to get as far from the water as he could. He found a clean area of snow and stripped down to his shorts. His clothes were ripped beyond use. His head hurt and his shoulder wound burned. He was glad his boots stayed on, but they were soaked through with water.

He gathered fallen limbs and went through hand seals for a basic fire technique. It took him a couple tries to get his chakra focused and a tongue of flame to leave his mouth. It took him six more tires before the wood to catch fire. He looked through his pouch and frowned. Most of his stuff was missing from his pouch. He threw away his food once he found it was spoiled. He found four kunai, but they were all damaged. The tips were broken off.

He moved closer to the fire, wanting to put more of the fuel he gathered on it, but he knew he would need it later. He spread out his clothes close to the fire, hoping they would dry. He jumped when the fox spoke to him.

"_**Kit, summon a fox and have it curl around you."**_

Naruto did so and a large one tail appeared. It looked at him and quickly wrapped itself around him seeing the state he was in. He felt its chakra gather and felt a weight on him. As he lost his hold on his conscious, he heard low growls and whines. He black out as the fox curled its body around him more.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto woke up around midday from prodding of the fox. He slowly sat up and was surprised to find three around him. He got up, smiling down at the fox that moved to his side to steady him. The top of its back came to his shoulder. He looked to the other two, finding them the size of wolves. He moved slowly to the long dead fire and knelled down next to his clothes. He looked back at them, a small smile on his face.

"I am okay now. I am going to the next town; I think I know where I am." he said

The foxes left him, reluctantly He got dressed in his shirt and put on his ripped up pants. He looked at his jacket and let out a sigh. It was ripped and still wet, but it would have to do. He covered his campfire and packed up his useable stuff and took off. He was happy that he still had some money, but it was not a lot.

His nose was running and throat was soar. He felt chakra from the kyuubi swirl around his body, keeping him warm. He did not fell well and it was a slow walk for him and he knew he was lost. After walking for half of the day, his sprits soar high. He found a dirt road and a sign pointing to his destination. He moved back into the forest, not wanting to be spotted.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto entered into Riker two days after his incident. He had sent his messages to the others, without what happen to him. The wound on his arm burned and he knew he was far from recovered from his last escape when Moran had him. His left leg had a dull ache as he walked. He kept waking, not even resting, fearing he would fall asleep to be found or never to wake again. He did not enjoy the coughing he did and how his throat hurt when he swallow.

The city itself was small and the streets were crowded. Naruto easily spotted ninjas and some samurai. He wanted get new clothes and hope he had enough money, yet he knew the hospital would be a wiser choice. He frowned to himself, wondering how he was going to explain what happen to him. He knew he was looked at with oddity and worry with the people around him. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice he passed a ninja, till he was grabbed. He hissed in pain when the man pulled him back by his right shoulder. He looked to the person and found it was a ninja. He flinched as the man looked at him with narrowed eyes. He panicked as the man look at him, seeing all his wounds.

"What happen to you?" the man asked

Naruto made himself frighten of the man, but in truth he was afraid of what might happen if he was found out.

"I got attacked by bandits. I escaped. I was looking for my family" he said, his voice horsed

The man scoffed and pulled off his bandana. Brown hair fell unbounded to his shoulders. Through the weeks of his capture and escape, it has grown. Naruto was thanking himself for grabbing the extra hair dye. His spikes were longer, but he hated it since his hair was tangled up knots, and still wet.

The man placed a hand on his cheeks and snorted. He was glad the man moved his grip to his arm and pulled to follow.

"Come."

Naruto was led through the city. He did not know what to do, but allowed himself to be lead by the man. They entered into a large building. Naruto was lead past a large counter with a woman behind it. She looked up as the two passed.

"Dunne-san, what do you have?" she asked

The man led Naruto into a room that looked like a break room. The man stopped him in front of a couch. Naruto looked away from the man.

"Sit down and stay put."

Naruto watched the man walk to the door, where the woman was waiting. He sat down and crossed his arms to bring some warmth. He bowed his head after coughing. The two turned from him and walked out of the room. The man tuned to the women.

"He told me he was looking for his family and he was attacked by bandits. See what he has. I am going to get one of the medic nins."

The woman nodded and the man walked out. She walked in the room and knelt in front of Naruto.

"Tell me your name."

Naruto hesitant a bit, as he looked away from the woman. She placed a hand on his knee and he flinched away. The women frowned at this. He glanced at her, before answering.

"Yasutaru Kit."

She nodded.

"Let me have your jacket and any of your items in your pockets."

Naruto stood up and flinched when the women grab hold on his jacket. She unzipped and pulled it off him. She felt it was wet and saw it was ripped. He reached back and winced when his shoulder protested at the movement. The women saw this and walked around him and took his pouch. She reached into his pockets, finding nothing. She walked to a table and let the items inside the pouch fall out. Naruto sat down, a bit panicked. He started to cough.

Four rusted kunai, points broken off was his weapons. A medical kit, that was beat up. Inside of it was some gauze that was wet and almost gone medical tape. Some money was found. The pouch was wet as well. She looked back at him, studying him. She saw his shirt and pants were ripped. She looked to his feet seeing his boots were wet as well.

She turned back around and gathered up his stuff. She walked out of the room Naruto watched as she shut the door and heard the door lock. He rubbed his shoulder and thought of how to get out of this situation without drawing attention to him, being the one who they will be after and a ninja.

He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Sleep found hold on him and he drifted off.

-**_captured_**-

In Moon, Kakashi was sitting at a table in a bar. Jiraiya was across from him and had a large grin on his face. He looked up from his cards at Kakashi.

"So, how do you think Naruto will react to find I am his grandfather?" he asked

"I think he will scream his head off, saying how he could be related to a pervert, then he will do many pranks on us for not telling us who his parents were, but he would understand."

Kakashi kept his eye on his cards and held his expression in check. The genin and one chuunin were at the other end of the bar, eating dinner. They could not hear what the two were saying. They watched the two as Jiraiya let out a yell of cheater at Kakashi winning the hand.

"How can they be so calm about this?" Ino asked

"They are perverts, what do you expect." Sakura said

"No, they are just hiding their fear for Naruto. I think they will be afraid if something happens to him and have to tell the Hokage about it. I don't think neither one wants to confront her with bad news of Naruto. Troublesome." Shikamaru said

"I agree, I seen her anger towards Jiraiya-sama and that was when she caught him peeking at the bathhouses." TenTen said

They looked at Jiraiya as he shuffled a new hand. Kakashi smirked under his mask as Jiraiya dealt the hand. He had won all the hands so far.

_End date, December 4_


	14. Sickness and Capture

Chapter 14: Sickness and Capture  
-  
_Naruto woke up to find his wounds were treated and he has yet to be discovered, but he is not well.  
_-

_Start date, December 4_

Naruto woke up to someone talking in the room. He did not feel good and guessed his fever came back from when he was on the ship. He was a bit startled to find himself lying on his side and a weight over him. Underneath him it was soft and had a coarse fell. He found his shoes were gone when he curled tighter in a ball. He opened his eyes and saw two people standing in front of him. He jumped slightly when someone placed a hand his forehead.

"He is awake, go tell Marl-san." a woman said

Naruto looked up to see the woman from earlier walk off. He was made to set up and the other women knelt down in front of him. He saw he was in new clothes. She gave him a smile.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded and she stood up. He watched her walk to the small stove in the room and pour stew in a bowl. She came back and handed it to him. He ate slowly, finding difficulty in swallowing. The door opened up and yelling from a man came to Naruto's ears. Eight kids, older then he was, was marched in. The man was a bit on the heavy side.

"Sit down and keep quiet." the man told the group, anger on his face

The man looked to Naruto and at the group he just brought in.

"Carline, I will be back. Don't give these brats anything to eat."

The man left and the women sat next to Naruto. She sent a stern look at the group of boys.

"How come he gets to eat something and we don't?" one yelled

She rolled her eyes and looked back at Naruto as he started to cough. She looked sorry as clutched his chest.

"_Why do I feel like this? My throat hurts worse now."_

"_**You got an infection going on right now and your fever never did have time to leave. It did not help that you were out in the cold for the last week or so, got wet the other night and only had a few hours of sleep and not eaten much the last few days as well."**_

Naruto found he could not eat anymore and looked at the woman. She gave him a smile and took the bowl from him. He crossed his arms over his chest to bring warmth to him and started to drift off to sleep. He was jerked awake when the woman placed a hand on his shoulder.

The door opened up and the man walked back in with another. Both sent a glare at the group of boys. The other man walked up to Naruto. He was carrying a bag. Naruto knew he had to be a healer. The man looked him in the eyes and shook his head.

"You can tell he has a fever, his face is flush."

Naruto covered his mouth and coughed, it hurt him. He went to rub a sore spot on his head and found his hair was shorn short to his scalp and he had a bandage where he went to rub. The healer knelt down and placed his hands under Naruto's neck. Naruto relaxed as the man placed his chakra into him to examine him. The man raised an eyebrow. He pulled his hands back and shook his head.

"He has a high fever, an infection; his throat is raw, exhaustion, and mild hypothermia. Two of his injures are old, maybe two to three weeks old."

The man walked forward and looked to the healer.

"His left leg is broken as well his shoulder. They are okay."

The man nodded and looked to Naruto. Naruto has his vision to the ground. He did not know what to do if they find out who he was. He bit his lip, as panic rose, wondering if his illusion was still up.

"Boy, take off your shirt." the healer said

Naruto was uneasy of doing so. He hid his grimace as he pulled his shirt off. The man pulled the bandage on his should wound away. Naruto noticed he was wrapped in bandages. He saw the man's face contort. He looked at the wound to see it red. The man then felt along the side of his ribs.

"He is bruised real well, nothing else broken."

The healer looked at his arm and Naruto felt chakra enter through his summon tattoo. He hopped nothing would happen.

"What is that mark on his arm?" the heavy set man asked

"It's just a tattoo. I need to go back to the hospital for some stuff for him. I will be back shortly"

"I will be taking him to a room in the building." the man said

The healer nodded and left the room. Naruto watched the heavy set man sent another glare at the group of boys. Naruto put his shirt back on and covered his mouth when he started to cough. He winced as he swallowed. The women stood up and looked down at him.

"Come on."

He looked down to look for his shoes and saw his feet were covered in bandages. He did not find his shoes. He stood up and almost fell, but the woman caught him. He walked forward and the man wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders which he flinched at.

"Marl-san, I will get their parents." the women said

The man nodded and led Naruto out of the room and down a hall. Naruto glanced at cells holding people. He was getting worried he might be put in one. He let out a sigh which tuned into a cough as he was lead to a room with a bed. Naruto looked at the window, it did not ease him. It had bars over it. He saw it was snowing heavily.

"Sit down." the man said

Naruto walked to the bed and sat down. The man pulled a chair closer to him. Naruto kept his gaze from the man.

"Tell me your name boy."

"Yasutaru Kit." Naruto grimaced when his throat hurt when he talked

"I was told why you were attacked by bandits and you were looking for your family. I will be contacting the orphanage and they will come to get you."

Naruto looked up at the man to protest, but the man sent a glare at him.

"I will not hear it. I will have my men look for your family."

Naruto looked down from the man.

"Tell me your parent's names."

Naruto looked at the man and down. The man gave a sigh and shook his head. Naruto swallowed and closed his eyes in pain from his throat and body.

"I will take that as you don't know your parents names."

Naruto shook his head no.

"_Do you think this story will work?"_

"_**It has so far with the man. You play the innocent boy very well. Keep with this story."**_

The man studied Naruto for a few minutes and let out a tired sigh.

"How long have you been separated from your family?"

"About a few days."

"What happen to you that you are all cut up and bruised? I doubt you would get that from fighting."

"I ran from the bandits and tried crossing a river, but the current was too strong. I woke up on land and got out of the river and made a campfire. I waited till my clothes were dry and I took off. I followed the river and found a road. I followed and saw your city. I entered to find a hospital and was grabbed by a man.

The man stood up and put the chair back against the wall.

"You will stay here till the person I sent for arrives or I will have some of my guards to take you. We should find something about your family in a few days. Once we find them, I will let you know."

The man left and Naruto heard the door lock. He snorted as he looked around the room.

"_What will I do?"_

"_**Get better first and then escape. It will not help if you just get worse."**_

"_What if we have to leave now, do you think I can make it. We are about two weeks to the broader."_

"_**I believe so, but we will see. It might take longer since you are sick."**_

Naruto nodded. He let out a yawn. He sensed someone coming. He watched the door open up and it was the healer. A woman followed him.

"I will tell Marl-san you are here." she said

She left and the doctor closed the door. He walked up to Naruto, setting a bag on the floor.

"Let me change your bandages."

Naruto took off his shirt. The man took off his bandages and cleaned his wounds.

"Take you pants off."

Naruto did and found himself in boxers and his legs were wrapped up in bandages as well. He frowned at all the cuts and bruises over his body. He wondered who changed him as the man treated him. He watched the man pull out different jars and set them on the table as he got dressed. The man poured different amounts of the jars contents in a cup and handed it to him. Naruto curled his nose at the smell.

"Drank it." the man ordered

Naruto gulped it down and wanted to throw it up. The man grabbed one of his feet and lifted it. The man took off the bandages and Naruto heard the man hiss at the state his feet were in. The bottoms of his feet were covered in blisters. The man looked at him and went to his bag. He pulled out a balm and spread it on the soles of Naruto's feet and wrapped them up with gauze. Naruto had long ignored the pain with his feet. He did not know that some of the blisters were bleeding or how bad his feet looked.

"Now get some sleep. I will see you in a few days. Marl-san knows how to mix your medicine."

Naruto nodded and got under the covers. He hopes Jiraiya would not send Gamakichi. He just let sleep overcome him. The healer left and found Marl in his office, looking at the stuff Naruto had.

"He will be fine in a few days." he said

The man nodded and picked up a kunai. The tip was missing and covered in rust. It was not good metal.

"The boy is very lucky; I hope so for his family. I will see you in a few days."

The healer left and the man leaned back in his chair, thinking what to do with Naruto.

-**_captured_**-

Jiraiya was in his room at the hotel they were staying at. He found where the bathhouses were and itched to peek, but would have to find a way around the guards. He was sitting at a small table in the room he shared with Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma. He glanced at Kakashi who was reading one of his books, laying on a futon. Gai was across from him, sleeping away. Asuma was next to him, reading a different book. He snorted as he stood up.

"I say you will be captured within five minutes." Asuma said

"I say three." Kakashi said

Jiraiya let out another snort.

"I will not." he said

The man looked to the clock and out the window, seeing it was dark. He frowned and looked to the group.

"That's it, I am sending him"

Jiraiya went to bit him thumb, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Won't be a good idea. He might be in a placed, that will draw attention to him when a summon creature appears. That could be why he did not send Gamakichi yet."

Jiraiya let out a sigh. He left the room, to try his luck at the bathhouses.

_End date, December 4_


	15. Plan of Escape, Halted

Chapter 15: Plan of Escape, Halted  
-  
_Naruto plans for his escape, but other forces have plans for him  
_-

_Start date, December 5_

Naruto woke up to someone shaking him on the shoulder. He groaned and curled tighter in a ball. He let out a yelp when the person picked him up from under his arm. He looked back to see a ninja.

"Up boy, I brought you something to eat."

Naruto sat up and let out a yawn. He moved to rest his back on the headboard. The man handed him a bowl of soup. Naruto winced in pain from his shoulder. He ate it as the man sharpens his weapons. Naruto did not like him. The door opened up and three ninjas and a samurai came in.

"Hey did you hear of the kid that escaped from…" one said

"Yes I have heard and that he escaped about two weeks ago. They say he is going to Moon. What do you want?" the man asked, annoyed

"We want to know if you want to come with us to look for him. He will be easy to find, with blue eyes and marks on his face. There should be a bounty on his head for his capture. Many ninjas and samurai are coming here to look for him. There are also bounty hunters." another said

"I can't; I have to keep an eye on this brat right now."

One man snorted and they left. Naruto started a coughing fit and the man took the bowl from him. Naruto leaned his head back and let out a moan.

"You just rest. I will bring you something to eat later."

Naruto nodded and the man left. Naruto looked around the room again and up at the ceiling. He noticed it was tiles that could be removed if need be; he would use it as an escape. He moved lower on the bed and went back to sleep. He was not surprised to see himself in front of the doors of the kyuubi's cells. He stood up and walked up to them.

"**You look like shit, they cut your hair."**

Naruto snorted and grinned.

"I know a jutsu ero-sennin sent me to grow out my hair. He wanted me to learn some jutsu that use my hair. At least this way I won't have to dye my hair, till my hair grows out. Thanks for keeping the illusions up, I thought they would recognized me by now."

"**They won't be able to cancel it out. I will hold the illusion from now on. Your healing ability is off and it will take you longer to heal. I can't do much to help you now."**

Naruto faded from view and went in a deeper sleep.

-**_captured_**-

The healer came back to talk to the man named Marl. He suspected something about the boy. He found the man talking with a group of ninja. Marl noticed him and walked to the healer.

"I got him to eat something earlier, but he had a coughing fit."

"Good, but I suspect something about him. I think he has an illusion over his face." the healer said

The man's eyes widen, and then narrowed.

"Let's go see, he should be still asleep." Marl said

The two made it to the room Naruto was in. The man unlocked the door and walked up to Naruto. He brought his hand up and used the jutsu to cancel out jutsu. Nothing happened.

"I guess I was wrong." the healer said

"No, I had felt his chakra moving around his body when I first saw him. I guess he was using his chakra to keep warm, which confuse me slightly. Maybe one of his parents is a ninja and that could be why he had control of his chakra. I just don't know." Marl said

The two watched Naruto curl into a tighter ball.

"When do you think he can be moved?" Marl asked

"In a few days."

They left the room and Naruto open his eyes.

"_I need to send a message to them and I need to escape. With a lot of people looking for me I need to get away."_

"_**True, but you are not well to travel."**_

"_I know, but it is better I get away now."_

"_**Leave in a few days, to get some of your strength back."**_

Naruto nodded and went back to sleep.

-**_captured_**-

Four days passed and Jiraiya was getting worried for Naruto. He could only think of the things Tsunade would do to him, if Naruto was hurt, or worse, killed. He glanced at Kakashi and knew he was like himself. He just hid it better then him.

"_Brat, you better send word soon or I may just kill you myself when you are brought here."_

-**_captured_**-

Naruto was sitting up in bed and managed to summon Gamakichi in the middle of the night. He quickly put a hand on the frog summons's mouth and waited till he believed no one will noticed what he did.

"Don't talk, tell them I am okay, just got caught by some people who think I am someone else. I am escaping in a few nights. Now get."

The frog disappeared and Naruto lay back down and faked sleep when his door opened. A female ninja looked in the room and turned on the light switch. Naruto stirred and looked at her with sleepily eyes. She looked at him before leaving the room. Naruto went back to sleep.

-**_captured_**-

Three days passed and the genin and Shikamaru could tell the wariness from the jounin and sennin have risen as each day passed.

They were looked at oddly by many of the kids their age and older. They found the same information as Naruto. Each major city has an academy for young children that want to become ninjas. If any from smaller communities, they are taught by a ninja stationed in the small towns. After the academy, which they graduate at twelve, they are then sent off to train under a ninja that wants to train students. Once the teacher finds them ready, usually not until they are about fifteen or even older, they are sent to the capital. They would get assigned their tasks from doing missions to being sent to a city or town, many times to train more.

Kakashi decided to ease some of the tension and had asked for a training ground for their students. They were sparing and were getting annoyed at the group that was watching them. Sasuke was tired of them and sent a large fire ball their way. That scattered them.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he looked at his book. It was too quiet without Naruto. He smiled slightly when Jiraiya was brought to him all tied up. It was the owner who caught him and knocked him out. He was still in the room tied up, and was grumbling about it.

"Kakashi-san, it seems your group is not too worried about the boy." a Moon ninja said

"One is, but she is hiding it. They are really not his friends. He grew up alone. The care he received was to see if he was alive and he had food. The Third wanted to take him in, but he would have been too busy to take care of a child. When Naruto is found and brought to us, the Hokage will be sending a letter to the Fang, asking why they took a ninja of her village. She will demand reputation on their part."

The man nodded and watched the group fight. Each had different abilities and styles. The ninja was cautious of the group, seeing strength shown from many.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto groaned inward as the healer gave him a shot of antibiotics to help fight his infection. He still did not fell any better. He had not been able to get much sleep with coughing all night. He never had been very sick and guessed his luckiness left him. He looked out the window and saw many ninjas walking pass. He looked at the healer who held out a cup for him with a sleeping draft.

"Drank this and you will be able to get some sleep."

Naruto pushed it away. He has only seen a few people since being put in the room. He did not even talk to Marl who kept on asking him questions or the ones who would come to talk to him. He just faked sleep or turned his back to them. The healer brought the cup to him again.

"Drank it, or I will force it down you."

Naruto snorted and lay down on the bed, turning from the man. It made the man angry and he grabbed Naruto by the arm. He forced him to sit up and look him in the eye.

"Look here, I am trying to make you better. You will have to take your medicine and you will take this. You don't, I will force it down you."

Naruto slapped the cup away. He knew he should be taking the medicine, but each time he planed a night to escape, he would be too sleepy to do it. He had not taken any of the medicine in the past four days. The man backed hand him and Naruto fell to his side. He laid their stun for a moment and moved from the man, faking his fear. The man got up and left the room. Naruto heard the door locked and he moved back in bed. He rubbed the side of his cheek. He swallowed and winced at how soar his throat was and his chest. He had to escape tonight, or he feared he would not be able to.

-**_captured_**-

The healer walked out of the room and locked the door. He was angry with the boy. He walked around the building till he found Marl.

"Did you get him to take it?" the man asked

"No, he won't take his medicine or even the sleeping draft I made. He won't talk and I think he is mad at being sent to the orphanage." the healer said

The man shook his head.

"Do you need some help to keep him still?"

"No, I have a way to get him to take his medicine. I have to go back to hospital and get more medicine for him. I will be back shortly if I am not called away beforehand."

The healer left, and grimaced at the high winds and snow falling. He knew someone would get hurt during the night. He hopes it was not him as he traveled the icy streets at night. Marl went to his office, letting out a tired sight. He was sad for the boy, since none of his men found any sings of the boy's family.

-**_captured_**-

Marl got up from his desk and went to the room Naruto was in. He opened the door and found the boy hidden under many blankets. He shut the door behind him and sat at the foot of the bed. He frowned at how cold the room was.

"Now Kit-kun, I know you want to stay here for word on your family, but I fell we might not find them now. You are too old to attend the academy, but I believe the operator of the orphanage is looking for a ninja to take you in and teach you. I think you would like to be a ninja."

He thought the boy was asleep, but heard him cough.

"Now why don't you take your medicine? It will make you better and you might be able to keep food down."

Naruto kicked out form under the covers, hitting the man in the thigh.

"I don't want to become a ninja. I want to find my family." was heard muffled under the covers

"I am sorry Kit-kun; I doubt we will find them now. Now I will go get you some soup to eat."

"Not hungry." was Naruto's muffled reply

The man got up and left the room. He locked the door and shook his head. A ninja walked up to him.

"Sir, the storm is getting worse."

"Have the guards on shorter rotations. Get a few more blankets and take them to Kit. The heater keeps going out in the room."

The ninja nodded and both left.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto got out from under his blankets. He stood up on his bed and reached for the heater mounted above his bed. He opened a panel and jiggled a wire and it went out. He looked out the window and rolled his eyes. It would be a bad time to escape, but it would work for his cover. He sensed someone coming and hid under his covers again. The door was unlocked and a ninja walked in. The ninja frowned seeing the heater went out, again.

He strained his ears and heard snoring coming from the boy. He threw two blankets over Naruto and left the room. Naruto poked his head out from the covers. He actually wanted to stay under them. He covered his head back up and decided to try and get some sleep.

-**_captured_**-

The healer came back and entered into the building. He was soaked form the sleet. Marl walked up to him and shook his head.

"You might as well stay here tonight. I am going have to move the brat my office. The heater went out again." Marl

The healer nodded his head.

"Well, I will get the medicine mixed together. He won't like it, but he will be taking it. I rather not have to go to the extreme."

"Neither do I. I told him it is doubtful we will find his family. He will not hear me. He won't talk and is too stubborn."

"He will see the truth what you have said. I actually hoped you found his family." the healer said

"So did I."

The two looked down the hall that lead to where Naruto was. They heard something that sounded like glass breaking. Marl took off and saw smoke coming form the room. The healer came behind him as the man opened the door. A blast of fire roared at them. The man looked inside and saw Naruto in a corner across the room. Marl ran off to get help.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto had been sleeping till he heard glass break. He ignored it and drifted off to sleep again. He started to get too hot and his nose curled at the smell of smoke. He threw the covers back and was meet with fire. He saw something being thrown at him and he dogged, only to have his right arm catch on fire. He jumped to a corner and ripped of his shirt. It was soaked with the accelerant. He got the fire out on his arm and he bit his lip from the pain. He was angry at being caught in a corner as the fire spread throughout the room.

He was happy to see the door open up and saw Marl. He watched as the healer came and the other man ran off. He saw the healer went through a set of hand seals and water spewed out of his mouth. It hit Naruto and a small path was made. He got up and ran to the door. He fell in pain when a kunai sunk deep in his leg. He got up and limped out of the room. The healer grabbed him and brought him from the room.

Ninjas ran passed them as the healer carried Naruto. He laid Naruto down on the floor and pulled his pants off. He saw the boy was out cold. He checked to see if he was still breathing and let out a sigh. He forced the smoke the boy breathed in, out. Marl came back and grimaced, seeing burns on the boy's arms, legs and chest. The healer looked up.

"Don't worry, just minor burns, he was lucky. Why would someone do this?" the healer asked

"I don't know, but there was a disturbance on the other side of the city. I think this could have been a distraction. We won't know till we get some word." the man said

He watched the healer pull out the kunai. He reached in his pouch and pulled out a pill box. He handed it to the healer who opened it. He took out a blood stopper and blood replenishes pills. He forced Naruto's mouth open and dropped the pills in after he broke them apart.

"Let's take him to my office and put him on the couch."

The healer nodded and picked Naruto up. Marl grabbed the healer's bag that was left by the door. They entered into the room and the man took off the blanket off the couch. The healer laid him down and treated burns on his arm, back, chest, and legs and wrapped the wounds up. He mixed the medicines and set them to the side.

Both sat down, waiting on word on what happen.

_End date, December 12

* * *

_

_Don't think this will be the end of me torturing Naruto in my story._


	16. Torture of Vegtables

Chapter 16: Torture of Vegetables  
-  
_Naruto plans for his escape yet again, but as he plans, he is brought closer to Fang. Jiraiya is fed up and plans to look for Naruto himself.  
_-

_Start date, December 13_

Early in the morning, Naruto woke up. He had some problem breathing and jumped slightly when a hand touched his forehead. He saw it was Marl. He blinked a few times and fell back to sleep. He opened his eyes again and was in front of the cells of the kyuubi.

"This puts a hitch in my plan. Don't heal me, just let me heal natural."

"**I was going to tell you that. The burns are not that bad. What do you plan to do now kit?"**

"I think I will go to where they are taking me. I should be able to summon there and tell what has happen. I will stay till I am well and leave with haste, after a few days, hopefully to meet up with Moon ninjas. The first thing I do when I get over the boarder is find that pervert and make him buy my fill of ramen for a week. Then I think I will make him get some exercise with foxes chasing him."

Naruto had a mischievous grin as he thought of pranks to pull. He let out a yawn and faded from view.

-**_captured_**-

Marl stood up and covered Naruto with another blanket. He let out a sigh and walked out of the room. He looked at a group of men and some women on their knees. Their hands were tied behind their backs.

"Can you tell me why you would use a child in your distraction? He almost burned to death if he was not able to escape."

"We did not know someone was in there." a man said, trying to hide a grin

Marl shook his head as he walked forward to the man.

"You broke in the bank to get money. You broke in some stores to get supplies. You decide to draw the attention from there to here. You decide to put a child's life at risk. I know you knew what you were doing."

Marl sent a punch to the man's neck and a crack was heard. The man fell forward and harsh breathing was heard and gurgling, then nothing. The man's body slumped and worried looks from the others crossed their faces.

"Take them out of my sight. Dispose of them."

The criminals started to yell as they were lifted up to their feet. They struggled with their captors and a woman got free. She ran forward and fell at the man's feet.

"Please, I don't want to die!"

The man snorted.

"Tell that to some of my men who were killed trying to apprehend you. Get them out of here."

The group was taken away. Two grabbed the dead man. Marl walked back in office to see the healer.

"So Jon how is he?'

"Okay, I got him to take his medicine. He is having some trouble breathing and his fever is up."

"Do you want him to be taken to the hospital?"

Jon nodded.

"Should have brought him their in the first place."

The man picked Naruto up. He made sure he was covered up before walking out of the building. They made it down the streets and to a large four story building. Jon led Marl into a room and called out for a nurse.

"I need you to change his bandages, get an IV started and put him on oxygen. I doubt he will wake till later tonight."

The women nodded and the two left the room.

"This won't look good with the mayor. The bank building is ruin, as well as the holding center. The shops that were broken into have minor to major damage." Marl said

"No and with the increase of bounty hunters coming here, there will be trouble."

"Just have to get my ninjas to be on extra alert."

-**_captured_**-

In Konoha, Tsunade was getting angry at the too far apart messages from Jiraiya. Many of Konoha have learned to stay on her good side and far from her reach. Guards set up at her office, have called it death alley. They made sure to keep far from the doors when they open. She had vowed to give a world of hurt when she sees Jiraiya. She still does not know how their one night fling happened.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto woke up and closed his eyes in pain from his burns and burses. He looked around and saw a familiar room, but in a different place. He blanched to find it was a room at a hospital. He looked out the window, seeing it was dark outside. He opened his mouth to remove his dry tongue from the roof of his mouth.

He forced himself to set up and took off the oxygen mask. He reached over to his left, for the pitcher of water. He saw his right hand and arm was bandaged up as he reached for the pitcher. It was too far from his reach. He was about to roll back on his back, but he was weak to hold his weight and rolled off his bed and fell on the floor. He landed on his stomach, stun. The IV line, attached to left hand, pulled the stand across the bed, with the bags of IV fluid falling off the hook, falling to the ground. The bags broke open, the liquid spreading out. Naruto frown when the pitcher of water he reached for fell on his head, soaking him with cold water.

He heard the door open up, and lights came on. He heard the person that entered made a gasp sound and ran to his side. He was picked up and placed back on the bed. He looked at the nurse who made a disgusted noise as she cheeked him over. She put his oxygen mask back on and left. Naruto fell back to sleep. Jon, the doctor that had been taking care of him walked in with the nurse.

"I found him on the floor. I think he tied to get some water. He broke open the wound on his shoulder."

The man ran a hand through his hair.

"I will look after him. Get me what I need."

The woman nodded and took off. Jon sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Naruto's forehead. He still sensed chakra moving around the boy's body. He let out a sigh as he undid the bandages.

-**_captured_**-

A week passed and Jiraiya was feed up. He was glaring at Kakashi. He was pinned down by the Copy Ninja's largest summon, the bulldog. In its mouth was his bag. The Leaf genin and Shikamaru stood off at a distance. Sasuke and Sakura sent a glare at the Moon trainees that gathered and were in awe at the animal. They seemed to be tailing the Leaf's everywhere they went.

"You one eye freak, get this thing off me now!" Jiraiya yelled out

Kakashi stood against a wall with an amused look in his eye.

"I am sorry Jiraiya-sama; I can't let you go to find Naruto. He should be okay; he knows how to take of himself. He learned all the jutsu you sent him and even mastered the Shunshin. He is even faster then Yondaime, when he used it. He also learned some tricks from the Hokage."

Jiraiya sent a glare at the ninja. The young Leafs were shocked. The jounin sat on a bench, keeping their laughter back.

"I wanted to teach him that technique. You had no right."

"I may not have, but what was a better thing to teach him then nothing. You still have Yodaime's other technique to teach him."

Jiraiya pouted. Kakashi kept quiet that it was Tsunade that forced him to teach Naruto when he could.

"I wanted to see him make an ass of himself with that. Get your summon off of me. I am going after him. No one would dare hurt the creator of the best book around."

Snorts came from the Leafs. They watched Jiraiya as he tired to get out from under the dog summon.

"You are just afraid to get beaten to a bloodily pulp by the Hokage if something happens to Naruto." Kakashi said

The young Leafs nodded at this. Jiraiya hung his head.

"That is it; I will make him get off me."

Jiraiya bit his thumb and was about to start the hands seals for summoning a frog, but was stopped short by Pakkun. He kicked dirt in his the frog man's face. Jiraiya spit out dirt and glared at the dog.

"I think you two should be neutered."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I think it will be wise we get some distance." he said

The jounin took off and the rest wondered why. Their eyes widen when the sennin started swirling chakra in his hand. It took shape in an instant and he brought it up to the retreating dog summon who pinned him down. He stood up with the ball still rotating. He looked at the pug.

"Kakashi, I will see you later." Pakkun said

The dog-nin disappeared. The other did the same. Jiraiya released the jutsu and snorted.

"I am leaving."

He felt something land on his head and he looked up. It was Gamakichi.

"So he escaped?"

"No, it will take him some planning. He will send word to you when he does make an escape."

Jiraiya gave a growl and walked back in the hotel, grabbing his bag. The jounin followed him. The young Leafs looked at each other and at the Moon trainees. They quickly followed the jounin in the hotel.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto let out a sigh. He had just sent Gamakichi and was almost caught when he summoned the frog. Right as the smoke disappeared, the nurse that had been taking care of him walked in. He hid the frog under his pillows as the women made her way to his bed, carrying what Naruto had called _hell_. She gave him a smile and set down a bowl of vegetable soup. He could feed himself, but the women made sure he ate his meal and not left it untouched.

He could tell the frog was getting impatient as the women tried to get him to eat a spoonful of the soup. He would jerk his head away from every attempt the spoon got close to his mouth. She raised an eyebrow when his stomach grumbled, but Naruto kept his mouth closed.

"Fine, have it the hard way."

She placed a finger on his elbow and Naruto's eyes widen when he felt a jolt of chakra move through his boy. His mouth opened and she quickly put the spoon in his mouth. He bit down automatically and swallowed. He gagged as she went to fill the spoon again. The door open up and another nurse walked in.

"We need your help." she said

The woman nodded and looked at Naruto, who had his tongue out in disgust of having to eat the _vile stuff_.

"Don't think you will have your reprieve for long. I will be back with a fresh bowl."

She got up and took the bowl with her. He snorted as the door shut. Naruto pulled the pillow up and saw the frog ready to burst out laughing.

"Just tell them it will take me some time to plan my escape. I will send word when I can."

The frog nodded and left. Naruto lay back down and gave out a sigh. It deepened when his stomach grumbled again.

"_Two options, escape when better and away from the ninja, or escape now and find a ramen stand, and I don't care if I am seen in my hospital gown."_

He heard a snort in the back of his mind. He itched from the burns and cuts that have not healed. He had no pain, just wanted the burns and his cuts to be healed. He looked out the window. Through the gap between the curtains, he saw it was lightly snowing. He saw a snowball fly pass the gap, and heard laughter outside. He let out a sigh, wishing he had been part of the fun of being a kid growing up. He just remembered all the loneness he had growing up and smiled when he thought of his memories with Iruka, Jiraiya, Kakashi, his teammates, Tsunade and many more people he had befriended. He hopes to make new friends when he got back.

He heard someone call his alias and turned to see it was Jon, the healer. The man smiled and set clothes down on the bed.

"Lets get your bandages changed and you dressed. You will be taking a train to Dual, which is where the orphanage is."

Naruto nodded and the man pulled back the covers. Naruto was only in shorts. The man made quick work re-bandaging him. Naruto rolled his eyes at seeing dark blue pants and light blue long-sleeved shirt.

"Did you have lunch yet?" the man asked

Naruto shook his head no. He still did not talk to anyone.

"It will take you a few days to get there and a ninja will be going with you."

Naruto kept his face schooled from yelling out and cussing. It put a major hitch in his plans if he had to travel even longer to get to the Moon boarder. He pictured the map in his mind and almost went wild-eyed. The place they would be taking him will be on the other side of his journey and close to the Fang capital. The door opened up and his _touchier _walked in with _punishment_.

"Jon-san, he has not had lunch yet."

The man gave her a smile as he zipped Naruto's jacket closed.

"I have something for him to eat. I have to get him to the train before it leaves."

The women nodded and left. The man looked at Naruto and gave him a smile. Naruto kept his face straight. He watched the man give a sigh.

"Come, let's go."

Naruto was lead out of the hospital. He winched as he walked on his feet and the pain from the wound on his leg. He hated the limp he had. It took them a few minutes to cross the little city. Naruto saw the small bag the man carried, but kept quiet. They got to the platform and a ninja stood up from leaning on a post. The man led the ninja from a distance from Naruto.

"I have some vials in here that are marked. A list of what to mix for the medicine he needs to take. The small vile with the clear liquid has a powerful sleeping potion. Slip a few drops in his drank or food. He would be out like a light after a half-hour of taking it. He won't give you problems then. He's has been taking his medicine, so you might want to put a few drops in it if he takes his medicine tonight. There is a letter for the director of the orphanage on what is needed for his medicine and for the sleep potion. He still has a fever and infection and you don't have to change his bandages till tomorrow. Some food is in here for him."

The ninja nodded and took the bag. Naruto had his face away from them and smirked. He easily overheard what the healer said. The ninja walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come brat."

Naruto followed the man on the train and sat down in a seat. The train whistle sounded and the train moved off. As the sky darken, Naruto's hunger grew. He just let himself fall asleep. His head rested against the glass and it moved back and fourth as the train moved. He woke up hearing the squeaking of wheels. He set up, looking around. He saw a food cart move from them. The ninja nudged him with his elbow and handed him a sandwich.

Naruto ate it slowly and watched the ninja mix his medicine. He saw the man hesitate with a small clear vial and put it back in the bag. Naruto finished his mea, and wanted something else to eat. He was given his medicine and gulped it down.

"I will be right back with some water for you." the man said

Naruto watched the man leave the car they were in and grabbed the bag. He found the vile was gone with the man. He saw a similar vile that was empty when the man mixed his medicine. He took it and hid it under his sleeve, after he filled it up with another clear liquid. He guessed he would let himself sleep peaceful tonight.

The man came back and handed him a glass of water. Naruto saw the man slip the vile back in the bag. The half hour went by and Naruto fell asleep. The ninja had to catch him from falling out of his seat. The ninja let himself relax and went offinto light sleep.

_End date, December 20_


	17. Escape: Act 4

Chapter 17: Escape: Act 4  
-  
_Trick pulled off, Naruto escapes from the train. He does not know where he is, but is determined to get home.  
_-

_Start date, December 21_

Naruto woke up to the suns' rays in his eyes. He looked out and saw the sun beginning to rise on the horizon. He looked at the ninja who was still asleep. He knew the man would be easy to wake. He reached in the bag for a sandwich. He dropped the vile inside the bag and picked up the other under his food. He looked up when he saw the man's hand reach in.

"Looks like I may have to make a trip in a town when we come to a stop." the man said with a smile

Naruto took his sandwich and quickly hid the vile. He now had to think of giving it to the man. He came up with an idea, which could work or fail. He finished his meal and looked at the ninja.

"Where is the bathroom?"

"A few cars back." the ninja said

"Do you want something to drink?"

"You will see it on you way to the bathroom."

Naruto nodded and slipped by the man. He stopped at the bathroom. He splashed water on his face to get himself woke up.

"_How much should I give to him?"_

"_**Give him enough so he could be out for a day. It won't look good if the train is attacked and he could not help defend it, especially with the bandits around."**_

Naruto nodded and took off back to his seat, stopping at a water cooler. He got a cup full of water and put a few drops in the cup. He got him a cup and made his way back to the man. He handed the man the laced cup and sat down. He drank his slowly while the man drained his. Naruto waited for the man to fall asleep. More then an hour passed and the man finally settled to lay back to take a nap, which made Naruto mad. He had been faking sleep till he heard soft snores from the man. He looked around to see many people taking naps, reading, or just watching the scenery passed by. Naruto grabbed the bag. He reached in the man's pouch and pulled out four kunai and found some money. It was enough to get him some items.

He stood up and made his way to the back of the train. He found no one around and opened the door. He was a bit hesitant to jump the moving train, but he had done stupider stuff. He jumped and landed on his feet, with chakra running through his legs to soften his landing. He lost his footing and tumbled down the hill and came to a halt against a tree. He cussed after he got his breath back. The vials were all broken and he chunked the bag in anger. The letter and instructions were ruined as well. He stood up and looked around. He closed his eyes when he felt the chakra of the kyuubi move around him, giving him warmth and dulling the pain from his new abrasions and bruises.

"_**Kit, you will still have the infection and fever to deal with. You can easily get hypothermia again. Be careful of your burns, all I can do is dull the pain."**_

Naruto nodded and climbed the hill. He looked where the train went. It would not be a good idea when the ninja wakes up and find him missing. He would come looking for him. Naruto looked down the way they come on the train. He did not know if they passed any settlements. He took a breath and ran through a set of hand seals and held the last seal. His hair started to grow and he stopped when it was past his shoulders. It quickly turned a light brown. He took off, down the track, back the way he came.

-**_captured_**-

A week went by and Naruto was on the outside edge of a small village. He knew word of his escape would have spread by now. He frowned when his stomach let out a roar. He kept back his laughter when a guard at the entrance of the village went for a weapon. The wind shifted and Naruto started to drool, he smelt ramen. He shook his head to clear his mind, so he could think of a plan to get into the village and pass any guards. He had nothing to eat, even with help from the foxes for the past three days. There were no animals to be found. He held his stomach with it let out another roar. He pulled out his money and counted it. It was enough to get a room and some food, he hope. He would have to break in a shop to get more clothes and weapons and hopefully, another map. He frowned, since he had nothing to treat his wounds and the henge he had up, was covering them. He let out a tired sigh.

He looked back up and mapped a route into the village and to find a hotel. He wanted to get a hot shower first then eat. He went through the forest and climbed a low wall. He looked around and went down the back alleys. He came out, like he was part of the village and looked around. His twitch to go to the ramen stand, but made himself look for a hotel. He found one and entered. An old man looked down at him with a sneer. He just gave the man a smile.

"What do you want brat?"

"I need a room for the night sir."

"Where are your parents?"

"I am with my grandfather and he will be in later. He had things to attend to."

The man snorted and looked through a book.

"We can just have the futons sir and we don't mind if it is a small room."

"Twenty five."

Naruto nodded and pulled out the money. He frowned a bit, only having enough for a bowl or two. He got a key and went down the hall. He found his room and entered. He let go the cough he was holding back and rubbed his chest. He smiled, seeing there was a bathroom with a shower and tub. He started to take his clothes off when a knock was heard. He grumbled as he walked to the door. He opened it up slightly and saw the man.

"Brat, the water heater is out for the room. You will have to go to the bathhouse, unless you like cold baths. Tell the owner I sent you."

Naruto nodded and shut the door. He let his shoulders fall and let out a sigh. He opened the door and locked it behind him. He made his way pass the man, handing him the key.

"I will be back later. Thank you."

Naruto took off and followed the road to outside of town. He found the bathhouses and entered. A woman walked up to him and gave him a smile.

"What can I do for you?"

"The owner at the hotel sent me here since the water heater is out in my room."

"Okay, come with me."

He followed her to the back to a small room. He noticed all the lockers were full. The women went to a closet and took out towels for him, shampoo and bath shoes.

"There are showers down the hall and a door that will lead to the hot tubs."

Naruto nodded and walked down the hall. He found the showers and guessed it would have to work for now. He got the hottest shower he could handle. He dried off and dressed. He left the building, thanking the women. She stopped him and braded his hair for him. He kept from frowning as she talked to him.

"What did you do to your leg, you are limping." she asked

Naruto turned to her when she finished braiding his hair.

"I had dropped a plate and got a large shard in my foot. My mom says I am forbidden from helping in the kitchen. It was the fourth plate I broke in two weeks."

The women had a deep laugh and he thanked her for use of her facilities. He took off, easily finding the ramen stand and sat down. He ordered a bowl and started to eat. He kept himself from bolting it down. He listened to the people as they passed the stand and ones next to him. Not much information he could use. He counted his money again and decided to have it for later. He left after paying and went back to his room. He saw some shops that would provide him with supplies.

He got back to the hotel and when no one was looking, he made a clone and had it transform into a close look alike like Jiraiya. The two walked in and Naruto got the key to his room. The man looked at his supposedly grandfather and went back to work. Naruto got to his room and released the clone. He was glad the room had a bed. He climbed under the covers and went to sleep.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto was waked up by kyuubi. He looked out the window, wanting to complain. He let it go as he got out from under the covers. He let out a yawn and noticed he did not even take his jacket or shoes off. He walked to the door and made sure it was locked. He went to the window and looked out. It was a clear night with the moon up high in the sky. He furled his eyebrows trying to think what day it was, but pushed it away. He opened his window and jumped out. He quickly closed it and ran into the main area of the village. He looked around to find it quiet. He felt anxious as he dash across the streets. He found the back door to a clothes shop and pried the lock open. He got inside and found clothes he could wear. He almost yelled out when he found weapons in the store. He stuffed a bag full of clothes and some of the weapons.

He left the store and went to the small weapons shop. He got in very easy and stuffed another bag full of weapons and food ration packs he found. He left and dashed back to the hotel. He got inside and closed the window. He went through his stuff, reorganization everything. All the weapons and food on the bottom of his bag and his clothes he put on top. He folded the extra bag and stuffed it in the other. He still felt anxious as he went back to sleep. He did not know why.

_End date, December 28_


	18. Dread on the Horizon

Chapter 18: Dread on the Horizon  
-  
_Naruto can't quite make out the feeling he has. All he knows is that it's not good.  
_-

_Start date, December 29_

Naruto woke up before the sun rose. The feeling of anxious never left him. He did not get much sleep. He quickly made a clone and made it change its form to his fake grandfather. It picked up the bag as Naruto slipped on his boots. The two exited out of the room and dropped off the key. The man glared at them. The two exited out of the building and walked through the small village. Naruto ordered the clone to ask directions for the next village. It walked up to an elderly man.

"Excused me sir, can you tell us the way to the next village."

"It is a few days west of here. Just followed the road and you will come to a nice size city. I never have been there myself. It is quarter smaller then the size of Fang. It is called Goose Hen. They say in ten years time, it will be as big or bigger then Fang."

The clone smiled and took off. Naruto followed it out in the forest. He was automatically on alert as he dismissed his clone and took up the bag. He forced himself calm down and summoned six foxes. They looked at him, waiting for his orders.

"I need your help. I want you spread out and keep an eye out for anyone and anything. I have a bad felling."

The foxes nodded and took off. Naruto jumped to a tree and took off. The feeling he was feeling would not go away as he left the village, but it grew. He frowned, since the wound to his leg hampered him. He pushed thought he pain, moving on.

-**_captured_**-

Three days passed and Naruto had sent Gamakichi again, telling them he escaped and where he was. He was surprised when the frog reappeared and dropped off a box. He opened it and found money in it and a fake ID. All he had to do was fill out the information. He put most of the money away, making sure he would not waste it on ramen. He was now setting in a tree with the ID in his hand. He filled it out and brushed his hair from his face. It was now black and his eyes were a honey brown. His hair fell to the middle of his back. He looked at the city, a mile from him. The feeling of dread left him before sun rise. He slipped the ID in his pouch and leaned back against the tree. He still felt tired. He could tell he was getting better, but he would need medicine soon.

Naruto let out a sigh and got down the tree. He entered into the city an hour later. His ID was looked over and the man narrowed his eyes at him. He let him go and Naruto followed his nose to a ramen stand. He sat down ordering a bowl. He listened to the talk from two elderly men.

"Did you know the Lord is increasing guards at each settlement? The bandit's attacks are increasing." one said

"I have heard that and the boy they are looking for, it is like he vanished, like the boy that disappeared on a ninja. From what I heard the boy was being taken to the orphanage. Now they are saying the boy is the same that escaped from Fang." another said

Naruto was on his second bowl and the felling of dread came back full force. He looked behind him and watched as a large group of kids, of different ages ran by, laughing. He went back to eating, twitching to pull out a weapon. He stopped on the third bowl, unable to finish it. He paid for his meal and shouldered his pack. He decided to look around at the different shops. As he walked, he forced himself to walk without a limp. He bought stuff he needed and some items he didn't. He kept himself from reaching for a weapon when ever a ninja passed him. He wanted to know why he felt like this.

"_**Kit, get a room, you need the rest."**_

Naruto slightly jumped. He had not heard the fox talk for awhile. He looked around the city and found a cheep hotel. He easily got a room and went inside. He locked the door and went to the window. He made sure it was locked and the curtains were closed. He dropped his bag and rubbed his chest as he made his way to the bathroom. A tub of hot water sounded good to him.

"_**You need to get medicine soon. Your fever is going up and the infection is still. I know you hold back you're coughing, and you're tired, but you can't hide it from me."**_

Naruto nodded and let his hold go and coughed. He let out a yawn and winched at his sore throat. He walked into the bathroom and started the water. He looked in the mirror and blanched at how he looked. His nose was red from the cold and its running. He had dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were red. He curled his nose seeing his hair straight, without his spikes and it was black. He looked at his eyes and they showed how tired he was and he wanted to see the blue of them. He looked to the tub and turned the faucet off. He stripped down and stepped in the tub. He relaxed in the water, trying to ignore the felling he had. He felt the tension release slightly, from having his muscles taut, ready for an attack. He ignored the slight pain from his burns and wounds. When the water started to cool, he cleaned up and dried off.

He changed into new clothes and looked around the room. It was small, with a good size bed. He looked to the ceiling and saw it was removable tiles. He jumped on the bed and reached up. His fingers barley touched the tiles. He had to jump on the bed to pushed one up. It moved easily. He looked up and saw he would have space to get through, if he could get up there. He jumped down to the floor and went through his pockets. He did not have much money left, but hope it was enough. He left the room and walked pass the counter. The man gave him a look before returning to the book he was reading. Naruto walked outside and found it still busy. The sun was setting and he looked around, thinking where a pharmacy would be. He guessed it would help to ask someone. He walked for a few minutes and stopped an elderly woman. He smiled at her.

"Excuse ma'am, can you tell me where is a pharmacy is?"

"You have to go to the hospital. That is close to the main building in the city. Just follow this path."

Naruto smiled and walked off. He cussed slightly as he walked to the hospital. He found the building and entered. He saw many people were there as he made his way to the receptions desk. A woman looked up at him.

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

He shook his head no.

"I was told I could get some medicine here. I need something for my cough."

The women looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Go to the back till you find a door with its top half open. Tell them what you need."

He nodded and walked off. He did not like the looks some of the ninja gave him. He did not bother to hold his coughing as he found what the nurse described to him. He walked up to the door and looked in. A man was busy mixing herbs. Naruto cleared he throat.

"Be with you in a minute." the man yelled out, waving his hand behind him

Naruto waited as the man finished what he was doing and walked up to him.

"So, what do you need?" the man asked, a smile on his face

"Some cough medicine. My mom sent me here, saying I was old enough to do it myself."

The man nodded and went to the back. Naruto waited, his stomach knotting up even more. He wanted to know what was making him like this.

"_This is getting ridicules."_

"_**I know Kit, I am the same way. Get your medicine and get back to the hotel. I wish you would get something for the infection, burns and fever, but I doubt you would get any from that man with out having to see a doctor first."**_

Naruto looked up as the man as he came back with a glass vile. He smiled at Naruto.

"Okay, take it in the morning and before you go to bed. It should help you. A cap full will work."

"How much?"

The man gave him a smile.

"Nothing."

Naruto forced a smiled and took the medicine.

"Thank you."

He walked from the man and passed the group of ninjas again. He stomach lurched. He ignored them and went back to his room. He shut the door behind me, locking it. He wandered to his bed and looked at the medicine. It was a dark green. His stomach felt like it did a back flip.

"_I don't trust this medicine."_

"_**Take a bit of it. We will find out if it is cough medicine or something else."**_

Naruto unscrewed the top and took a sip. His face scrunched up at the taste.

"_**This will not help your cough. This is a sleep draft."**_

Naruto ran to the bathroom after setting the bottle on table next to the bed. He came back to the room, wiping his mouth off.

"_Those ninjas were interested in me. They kept looking at me with interests on the streets. Do they suspect me already?"_

"_**Who knows Kit, but get some rest. You need it."**_

Naruto nodded and went to bed. He kept his shoes and jacket close by, ready to slip them on. He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. He was feed up as the light disappeared from outside and grew dark. He let out a sigh and curled into a ball. He finally found sleep.

_End date, December 29

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review._


	19. Captured, but by Who?

Chapter 19: Captured, but by Who?  
-  
_Naruto wakes up, finding people in his room. He makes a break for it.  
_-

_Start date, December 29_

Naruto woke up with a jolt. His faced away from the door and he sensed someone moving around the room. He reached under his pillow for the kunai he hid and brought it to him. His body became taut, ready to attack the intruder he felt. He felt himself close to the edge of the bed and listened where the person was. He heard low voices behind him and one of the speakers sounded angry. The bed moved when a new weight was added and Naruto's grip on his weapon tightened. He let himself roll off the bed and landed on his keens. He heard the bed squeak as the person chased after him. Naruto quickly moved under the bed. He cussed when his ankle was grabbed.

"Come out brat." a man said

Naruto jammed the kunai in the floor and held on as the person that had him, pulled. He smirked when the man lost his grip and pulled off his sock. He fell and more people ran into the room. The bed was lifted off the floor and he saw three people kneeling down, ready to grab him. He quickly ran through a set of hand seals, closing his eyes. In a blinding flash of light, the bed was dropped and he heard many cusses from the men and some women. He blinked when one of the bed legs nearly landed on his foot.

He crawled out, looking around. He saw his way out the door was blocked. He tried to grab his boots, but one of the men went to grab him, but his aim was off. Naruto looked around and saw he could not get to his bag or jacket. He moved to the window as more people came running in the room, checking on the others. The half blinded men looked at him, trying to see through the spots in their vision. Naruto ripped the curtains down and unlocked the window. He pushed up, but the window would not open. He took a breath and hit the glass with his bare hand. The glass shattered and fell to the floor. He slipped through the small opening he made, cutting himself.

He dropped down to the ground and took off running. He did not have to look back to see he was being chased. He cussed as his bare feet hit the ground and the cut along his stomach. He frowned, seeing blood flow from his hand. He made himself relax as he ran. He was glad with his new senses, moving through the night with ease. He ducked into an alley and hid in the shadows. He took deep breaths to calm himself. Ninja ran by and Naruto strained his ears to hear if more were coming. He gathered his courage and moved out of the alley and looked around. He saw no one, but the hairs on the back of his neck made him think he was being watched. He looked to the roofs and his eyes widen. Three ninja were there, staring down at him.

He took off with the three chasing after him, going over the rooftops. Naruto looked around, trying to find a way to escape from them or even a place to hide. He ducked into another alley, quickly making a clone of himself and sent it away. He watched the group leave as he made a plan to get away from them. He moved in the shadow of a building, moving to the end. He felt his clone disappear and he kept a string of cusses from leaving his lips. His eyes widen and he turned around only to be met with a hit to his stomach. He fell to his knees and felt a blow to the back of his head. He landed in a puddle of water, blacking out. A man bent down and picked up Naruto. He looked around before walking out of the alley. A ninja ran up to him and took off to call off the search. The man looked at the boy he carried and brought his gaze forward, walking down the streets.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto came to and his head hurt. He swore to himself he would kill the person who hit him. He opened his eyes, but quickly closed them from the harsh lights. He herd muffled voices around him and it stopped. He wondered where he was and if he was captured by the ninjas. He felt he was laying on a hard surface and felt only shorts were on him. On the left side of him, he was too hot and the smell of wood burning. He felt bandages over his body and he was hungry and he felt worse. He heard footsteps and a shadow passed over him. A hand was placed on his forehead. He rolled to his right and sent his left hand down in a slashing motion. He heard the person cuss out and fall back. Naruto rolled to his stomach and moved back, hitting a wall. He opened his eyes, but only saw blurriness. He could not make out where he was as he crouched down and covered his eyes, his head hurt too much for him. He wondered if it would explode.

"Easy kid, just calm down." a man said

Naruto let his hands fall from his face and looked at the man. The voice sounded filmier. He could only make out shapes. He glanced around the room and saw different shapes. He looked back at the man and saw someone else walk up to the man. The person bent down and saw the man's shirt was cut up, as well as his chest. The man waved him off and the seconded man walked out of Naruto's vision. Naruto let his body slide down the wall and landed on his butt, hard. His head hurt him too much and he was too hungry to focus. The man was surprised that Naruto fell to his side, unconscious. He walked up to him and placed a hand on the boy's right cheek and his eyes widen at his temperature.

"Mike, go get a doctor, his fever is up."

The sound of a door opening and closed singled that the man left. The man picked up Naruto and took him to a different room and covered him in blankets.

_End date, December 29

* * *

__  
Please be kind, review._


	20. Not Him!

Chapter 20: Not Him!  
-  
_Naruto finds who has captured him and he has no grasp on his chakra, once again.  
_-

_Start date, January 1_

Naruto curled his nose, smelling something foul on him. It was ointments that were placed over his wounds and burns. He tried to move, but found he was cocooned in blankets, again. He opened his eyes and found it was dark. He looked to his sides, and made out a small room. He got out of the blankets and sat up. He let out a sigh, finding no window in the room, and he was still in just a pair of shorts. He got up, a bit unsteady as he walked to the door. He flexed his right hand, frowning at how tender it felt. He reached back and found his hair was bound and braided. He opened the door enough to see through the small space he made. He saw no one and slipped through. He closed the door, letting only a soft click sound. He walked quietly, looking down the hall. He strained his ears, trying to find if someone was beyond the hall. He sniffed, finding a familiar scent. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he made his way out of the hall. He froze in his tracks, his eyes widen. Moran sat in a chair, looking over a scroll, next to a fireplace. A table set in front of the man. Naruto moved backwards, but was stopped by the man's voice.

"Naruto-kun, you are very tricky. Now why don't you come here and sit down." The man looked up and gave him a smile. "You won't be able to escape, there are ninja posted outside. Now come here and sit."

Naruto moved forward, ready to defend himself. He moved close to the fire and crouched down. The man shook his head and looked to his right.

"Mike, get something for the boy."

The red headed man walked in and set a bowl down on the table. He left the room, casting a glace behind him, before disappearing in the next room. Naruto did not move to get the bowl, making Moran snort. He picked up the bowl, stirring the contents and brought a spoon full up, eating it. He sat the bowl down, closer to Naruto's reach. Naruto took the bowl and moved farther back. He looked at it and curled his nose, it was oatmeal. He ate it, while Moran went over the scroll again.

"I will be taking you back to Fang. The lord is not very happy with you. I would like to know how you got me to pass out, but I guess it can wait. The vile you got, was to knock you out for a few days, but I guess you figure what it was."

"How did you know I was here?" Naruto asked hoarsely

"The boy that escaped the train, I figured it was you. I took a guess of your path to get to Moon and from the thief that was reported in a little village not from here, helped me to know I made the right decision. I am amazed; the burns on your body do not look too bad. I suspect the cuts you received from the widow are healing as we speak. You are able to walk and run with that wound of your leg. I doubt I could handle the pain. Now, we will be leaving after you get dressed and take some medicine. The doctor told me you have a fever and an infection."

"My village knows you kidnapped me."

Moran stood up and let out a laugh.

"I don't see how they would know. Rumors are going around about a boy who disappeared off a train. That someone broke out of the hold of Lord Fang and a theft of clothes for a boy was taken. I doubt anyone will figure it was you. Now come along and I promise I won't break you legs."

Naruto set the bowl on the table. He did not know what to do, but wanted to escape now. He tried to mold his chakra and found he had no grasp on it.

"_Do I have another seal on me?"_

"_**Yes, it will take time for me to get it off. You've been out for two days. I lost the illusion when he put the seal on you."**_

Moran walked to Naruto and grabbed him by the arm. He made Naruto stand up and pulled him into the kitchen. He was given some clothes, jacket, and boots which he quickly donned. He watched Moran as he poured a liquid in a cup. Naruto curled his nose at the smell. The man walked to Naruto, handing him the cup.

"Drank all of it." the man ordered

Naruto took it and drain it. He shook his head as a wave of drowsiness came over him. He let out a yawn and sent a glare at the man. He flinched when the man grabbed him and swung him over his back. Naruto tried to fight to keep awake, but his head fell and he lost the battle. Moran walked out of the building, with Mike opening the door for him.

"Sir, did you see the mark on his arm."

"Yes."

"Transportation has been arranged. We will take the train to Fang. I got a private car." Mike said

"Good. Make sure you get the medicine he needs and sleeping drafts. I don't want any trouble from him. Don't forget the sedatives."

Mike nodded and took off. Moran walked through the semi empty streets. He steeped up on a wooden platform as the sun was beginning to rise. He saw many of his subordinates getting on the train. He entered into a train car and found the private room. He laid Naruto down on a bench seat and sat on the other. He looked Naruto over, smiling.

"_You are very skilled, but your luck ran out."_

_End date, January 1

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review._


	21. Fight!

Chapter 21: Fight!  
-  
_Naruto takes out his anger on Moran, yet he is no match for the man. Moran and Mike make a discovery of his seal, which holds back the kyuubi, but they do not know what the seal does.  
_-

_Start date, January 2_

Naruto woke up to being jerked around and a loud clanking noise. He blinked, seeing brown. He moved and ended up rolling off the bench he was on and onto the floor. He heard chuckling and looked up to see Moran. He got up and sat back on the bench. He looked at the man, not happy at being caught. The door opened up and the red headed man walked in.

"Sir, the conductor of the train wants to talk to you." Mike said

"Fine, take the boy to the restroom."

Mike nodded and grabbed Naruto. Naruto sent a glare at the red head. He was jerked to follow. He was lead through two cars, limping slightly. He was pushed into a small bathroom and the door shut. He let out snorted.

"_**Kit don't worry, I will be able to get this seal off."**_

"_I know, but I don't like these people. I don't want to be turned into an experiment like you might be yourself, if those people get you."_

He scowled when the door was bang on and he was yelled to hurry up. He looked out the small window in the restroom. He watched the scenery pass for a moment. He let out a sigh which tuned into a cough. He walked out of the bathroom and was taken back to the private car room. He was forced back in the room. The door was slammed shut and he dropped down on the bench. He looked to his bare feet, snorting in disgust. He crossed his arms, wishing they let him keep his jacket. He closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. He felt the guard outside the room. He did not know if someone was on the roof of the car, but he felt a group of strong chakra signatures around him. He reached down and rubbed his left leg, a dull ache came from his wound there. He let out a snort as he opened his eyes. He would come up with a way to escape.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto did not know what time it was as he wandered his mind. He walked to the room the kyuubi reside. He looked at the fox, his grandfather. He still could not believe that this beast was his grandfather. He shook his head and bit his lower lip. Red eyes opened up, looking at him.

"**No."**

Naruto blinked, he was about to ask the fox a question that could help with his escape.

"**Don't forget, I am able to read your mind kit."**

Naruto snorted.

"So that part of my plan can work, why don't you want to do it?"

"**You are sick as it is. Your body needs to get well."**

"I don't care. Just do it."

"**No. We will discuss this later; it looks like someone wants you."**

Naruto opened his eyes when he was hit.

"Damn it kid, when I say wake up, do so."

Naruto sat up and looked at Moran. The man shoved a bowl into his hands and sat down. Naruto looked at the food with disgust. It was oatmeal that was ice cold. No spoon was given to him. He looked at the man who had a smirk on his face.

"Eat it." Moran ordered

Naruto curled his nose. He chunked the bowl at the man, missing him. Moran shot forward, to hit Naruto. Naruto got up and attacked the man. It was a tangled mass, as the two fought on the ground. Naruto kicked clawed, punched and even bit the man. Moran was getting angrier by the minute. The door was opened and men rushed in. Both were pulled from each other. Naruto sent a kick out and hit the man in the groin. Moran got free from his men and sent a punch to Naruto's stomach, with all his force behind it. Naruto gasped, the air leaving his lungs. He was let go and he fell to his knees. He held on his stomach, cussing mentally. Moran grabbed Naruto by the back of the neck and picked him up. Naruto glared at the man.

"Brat I am not going to hurt you now. When we get to Fang, you will find yourself in great pain."

Moran dropped Naruto and sent a blow to the back of his head. Naruto fell forward, glad numbness came. He lay still as the men walked out of the room. He closed his eyes and blacked out. Moran rubbed his fist and glared down at the boy. He sat down on the bench seat, watching the fall and rise of the boy's chest. He gritted his teeth from the damage his body was in from the boy. He looked to his arm and saw where the boy bit him. The skin was broken and bleeding. He stood up and turned around, reaching up to the luggage rack. He pulled down a small bag. He dropped it on the bench and turned to the look at the blonde. He bent down and scooped up the boy. He dropped him on the bench and walked back to his. Mike walked in and flinched seeing a burse forming on Moran's cheek. Moran looked at him as he sat, drawing the bag close to him.

"Sir, what are you going to do to him now?" Mike asked

"Nothing, the lord wants him brought back alive. How many days till we reach Flours."

"About three days sir."

Moran nodded and pulled out a syringe. He handed it to Mike.

"Inject him with this. It will keep him out for the rest of the day. Keep him tied up and place a stronger chakra binder seal on him. I felt his chakra forming, but he was still having trouble with it."

The red head nodded. He moved to the blond and pulled down his pants slightly, exposing a bare hip. He pulled the cap of the needle off and injected the contents of the syringe. He replaced the cap and handed the syringe back to Moran. He took rope from Moran and tied the boy up around the wrists, ankles and under the knees. He rolled the boy to lie on his back and pulled up the shirt. He bit his thumb and traced a seal on the boy's chest. He went through a set of hand seals and placed his hands on either side of the seal he made. It glowed bright red as it settled over the boy and turned black. It was still visible as the man pulled his hands away. He looked down at the boy's stomach, seeing a larger seal fade away. He looked up to see that Moran saw it as well. Mike placed his hands on the boy's stomach and forced chakra into the boy. The seal became visible again. Both were confused with the seal, neither one seen it's like before. Moran moved closer, studying it. His eyes narrowed.

"Sir, do you…"

"No I don't." Moran said

Mike pulled his hands back and Moran went back to his seat. He snorted when he looked down at his still bleeding arm. Mike moved to him and bandaged his wounds. He left the room when he was done. Moran leaned back in his seat, staring at the boy. He was angry at the boy, but enjoyed the boy's fight. He laid down to rest, his eyes narrowed in thought.

_End date January 2_


	22. Payback

Chapter 22: Payback  
-  
_Naruto wakes up and finds someone he does not want to see again.  
_-

_Start date, January 3, few hours before dawn_

Naruto woke up; curling in a, letting out a whimper from the pain he was in. He tried to move his arms, but found them tied behind his back. He stretched out his legs, finding them bound together around his ankles and under his knees. He listened and found the train was not moving. He stiffened when he felt himself being picked up and dropped on his side, on the bench seat. He turned his head, looking in the dark. He saw a figure he did not want to see again. He winced when the light turned on and he looked at Lou. He did not like the smile on the man's face.

"You have been a pain in the ass kid. Thanks to your stunt, I'm in more trouble. I think I will thank you for that."

Naruto looked passed the man and saw the other bench was empty of Moran. He looked back to the man and watched as the man's hands reach out to him. He took a breath, about to call for help, but it was cut off. Lou grabbed him by the neck, chocking off his breath. Naruto struggled, jerking his body. He managed to roll to his back and brought his legs up, hoping to kick the man. Lou smirked and grabbed hold of the rope around his ankles. In a quick jerk, he pinned Naruto's knees to his chest. Naruto snarled at the man. His breaths were becoming shorter and harder to come by. The man released his hold on his neck and Naruto took deep breaths. He filled his lungs to their max to yell out again as the man pulled something out of his pocket. The man took the opportunity and stuffed a rag in his mouth. Naruto bit down, getting hold three of the man's fingers. The man scowled at him. He let go of the blonds' legs and grabbed hold of the boy's lower jaw and squeezed his cheeks.

Naruto added more presser to the man's fingers and brought his knees close to his chest and sent a kick to the man. It was not enough. The man released the blonds' jaw and hit him across the head, Naruto would not release. The man started to hit, his blows becoming stronger and closer together. Naruto let go when the man punched him in the nose. The man stuffed the rag in farter, making sure it would not be spit out. He grabbed Naruto by the arm and lifted him up to stand. He grabbed the boy's face and made him look at him. He smirked at the blond. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man and tired to get the gag out. He lifted his legs up and came down as hard he could, hopping to connect his hit on the man. The man cried out and let go of Naruto. Naruto fell on the ground and rolled under the bench. He brought his knees back to his chest and jerked his arms down. He managed to get his arms past his rump. He struggled to get his legs through. He looked forward and frowned as Lou knelt down. Lou grabbed Naruto by the hair and dragged him out from under the bench. Lou chuckled, seeing Naruto was stuck in his attempt to bring his arms forward. Naruto's wrists were under his knees. Lou let go of Naruto and knelt down.

"Let me help you out, brat."

The man grabbed hold of Naruto's wrists and pulled them back behind his back. Naruto cried out in pain, but it was muffled behind the gag. Lou pulled out a kunai and tapped the tip on Naruto's nose, smirking.

"Now what to do? I did not get paid for my mission and I have been demoted. I was on my way up to a higher rank. Killing you would not be much fun. You are injured as it is, but I think it is not enough for the mockery I have been through. I think I will start with breaking some bones, maybe your fingers."

Naruto started to wiggle, trying his best to break from his bonds and spit out his gag. Lou laughed at this and stood up. He sent a kick to Naruto's stomach, causing the blond to curl in a ball.

"Or we do something I always wanted to do. Too bad I don't have any of the torture equipment, but I think a kunai would work. I know this little trick with chakra that heats up the metal. I think that will be fun, yet I will only hear your muffled screams of pain. Oh well, I think that will work."

Lou sat down on the bench, smirking down on Naruto. Naruto tired to wiggle from the man, but was grabbed by his ankles. Naruto jerked his legs, trying to get free. He looked to the man's hand that held the kunai. He watched it start to glow red as the metal was heated. He looked to the man, fear washing over him, seeing the man's smile.

"Don't worry brat, I think I will only do your feet, so you won't have the chance to escape, but who knows what I can do in an hour or so. That pompous jerk Moran will not be back till late tonight and he left only one little guard to keep an eye on you, which was a laugh. A little sleep power and he was out like a light. Now hold still, this will hurt."

Naruto tired gathering his chakra, but he found no hold. He jerked his legs, but the man's grip was too strong and he still has not had much time to recover from all that has happen to him. He eyes went wide at the searing pain his foot was in as the man laid the flat of the blade against his foot. He could smell the flesh burn. His screams intensified as the man brought the weapon to his other foot. Lou laughed as he brought away the weapon. He frowned, not seeing tears falling from Naruto's eyes. All he saw was anger from the boy. He smirked as he placed more of his chakra to the kunai.

"Now what to burn next?"

Naruto glared at the man. He struggled to get free. He knew the strength he had was leaving him. He bit down on the gag as the man brought the weapon down on his foot again. He would not cry out again. He would not let this man have enjoyment from his pain. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. He focused on one thing, keeping his mind distracted by the pain, like Iruka told them in one of his lectures. He thought of ramen and what flavor he would eat first. His thoughts turned to how many bowls he would eat and if he would find a good place to eat. Lou frowned as he pulled away his weapon. He looked down at Naruto's feet. He burnt the entire bottom of Naruto's feet. He looked to the boy's face, seeing sweat flow down. He knew the boy was still awake by the boy's face contorting in pain. He dropped the boy's legs and stood up. Naruto open his eyes, breathing hard. He gave a grin to the man. Lou snarled at him and kicked him in the side. Naruto grunted in pain, but did not cry. His mind was still in the state he placed himself, with help from kyuubi. Lou gritted his teeth and knelt down. He pulled up Naruto's shirt, pulling it over the boy's head. Naruto closed his eyes and pushed the pain he was in away as the man laid the flat of the kunai on his stomach. Naruto lost consciousness and entered dreams of ramen.

Lou lost interest and stood up. He scowled down at the blond and kicked him in the ribs again. He walked out, letting out cusses, seeing the guard was waking up. He quickly left and hid outside of the car. He looked in, seeing the guard rub his eyes and pick up the book he was reading. He smirked, seeing the man shrug and return to reading. He took off back to his room on the train. He was angry with the blond. He entered the car room and lay down on the bench seat. He started a set of hand seals, about to make himself fall asleep when he sat up. He pulled the kunai out of his holster, glancing at it. It had dried blood. He opened his window and looked around. He threw it away, into the forest. He went into a bag in the room, not his and pulled out a new kunai. He made sure no distinguishing marks was on it and set it in his holster. He lay back down and performed a force sleep jutsu. A smile was on his face as his eyes closed.

_End date, January 3

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review._


	23. Possum

Chapter 24: Possum  
-  
_Moran knows who did what they did to Naruto. He is not happy, but holds back his anger, for now.  
_-

_Start date, January 3, after night fall_

Moran walked back on the train. He let out a sigh as the train whistle sounded and the train jerked as it started down the tracks. He walked into the small bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He smirked at the sight of his right eye. It was swollen shut. He looked to Mike, smiling at the man. His smile fell.

"Get something for the brat to eat, besides oatmeal. Bring the medic nin just incase you have trouble giving him his medicine. I doubt you will."

The man nodded and walked off. Moran looked back in the mirror and twisted his neck, making it pop. He let out a sigh and walked out of the room. He walked down the cars, checking on his small group of men and others that join him. He talked to one, laughing at the broken finger he received during their fight with bandits. He snorted as the group joked about his wounds from Naruto. He took off to find a food cart when Mike ran up to him. How the man looked, he just took off; not even asking what was the matter. He ran, causing ninjas to step out of their rooms. He entered the room Naruto was in and watched as the medic nin wrap the boy's feet up. He knelt down and pulled back the boy's shirt, stained with blood. He hissed, seeing the burn patch that went around the boy's belly and it was riddled with deeps gashes. He looked to the boy's face, seeing it was bruised up. He placed a hand on the boy's cheek, seeing deep bruising around the boy's neck. He frowned when the boy whimpered and pulled away. He looked to the medic nin.

"He has been like this for a couple of hours. I talked to the guard. He said no one entered. I checked him and found remains of sleep power on him. The boy was gagged."

Moran clenched his jaw. He stood up and walked out of the room. All looked at him, frighten of what he would do. He looked to a group of four ninjas.

"Find me Lou."

They bowed their heads slightly and left. Moran walked back in the room and sat down on the bench. The medic nin glanced at him and back down. She stepped back and stood up. She did not look to the man.

"I done all I can. He has three cracked ribs on his right side and two on his left. His nose is broken. He is bruised up and the burns he received today are also on his back, down the spine. I believe his eyes will swell shut."

Moran nodded and watched the women walk out. He let out a tired sigh. He looked up as Lou was brought into the room, two of the ninjas holding his arms behind his back. Lou glanced down at Naruto and back to Moran.

"Why did you drag me in here? Tell these idiots to let me go."

Moran stood up and walked to the man. Lou cowered down.

"Take him back to his room and keep guards on his at all times. Place a chakra binder seal on him. Take all of his weapons and belongings. He is confined to the room till we reach Flours."

The two ninjas nodded and dragged the man off. Moran shut the door and sat back down. He looked to the boy, a frown crossing his face as he watched the boy curl in a ball and whimper. His bowed his head and covered his face with his hands, wariness coming over him.

-**_captured-_**

Two days passed and the train came to a stop in a large city, Flours. Moran looked out the window, watching the fading light. He snorted and moved to Naruto. He knelt down and brushed his hand on the boy's face. He frowned as the boy pulled from his touch.

"Its okay, no one is going to hurt you. I know its going to hurt, but I have to pick you up. The sedative should take in effect in a few minutes and you will be asleep and won't be in pain."

Moran scooped the boy up and frowned as the boy cried in pain. He walked out of the room, anger coming to him. He nodded to Mike and both left the car. Moran shot a glare to Lou as the man was lead into the city. He looked down at the blond, finding him asleep. He walked into the city, ignoring the curious glances from its citizens. He looked up, seeing the hospital up ahead. He looked to Mike.

"I will be staying with the brat. Send a message to Lord Fang. Bring me something to eat, later."

The man nodded and took off, using the rooftops. Moran walked into the hospital and a nurse lead him to a room. He laid Naruto down and backed away. He watched the healers work on Naruto for a few minutes, before moving to the window. He tapped the bars on the window before looking out into the city. He looked back as a doctor walked up to him.

"We started him on some fluids and antibiotics. He is stable. His old burns have become infected, as well the wound to his shoulder and leg. We can start healing his buns after he recovers in a few days."

"That will have to wait. His burns will be taken care of in Fang. How long before he can be moved."

Three days at the most. We will not know till how his condition changes in the next few days."

Moran nodded.

"I will be back. Keep an eye on him at all times."

The doctor nodded and Moran left the room. He walked out and headed to a type of military post in the city. He entered and arranged for a wagon and horses. He wandered around the city, picking up items and headed back to the hospital. He nodded his thanks of the food Mike brought. He sat down on a chair in the room and lean back, letting sleep take hold of him.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto opened his eyes, which he found he could not. He curled his nose, felling air rush over his nose and mouth. He reached up, touching the area around his eyes and found he could not fell. He flexed his fingers, remembering his right hand was covered in bandages when he was burnt with the accelerant. He moved his left fingers, felling cloth under him. He picked up his left hand and touched where his eyes are. He frowned, finding a bandage. He heard chuckling in the back of his mind, his frown deepening.

"_What is so funny fur ball?" _

He heard a loud snort, echoing his mind.

"_**I did enjoy the part of your dream when the noodle monster was after you."**_

"_Hey, I don't think that was funny. I end up beating it, though."_

"_**Yah by devouring eating it. As you ran you stopped and your stomach end up growling. You turn around and looked at the noodle beast, drooling. The noodle beast roared at you. All you did was looked at it, a predatory look on your face. Once you said food, it took off running. I am still wondering where those chopsticks and bib came from."**_

"_What do you expect, it was a dream. I'm hungry."_

Naruto open his mouth and pried free his dry tongue from the roof of his mouth. He let out a sigh as he let sounds come to him. He heard a steady beeping to his right. Muffled footsteps came to him, followed by muffled voices. He frowned, knowing where he was. As he became more aware, he found he was not hurting.

"_You?"_

"_**No, they have you on pain killers, strong ones. That buffoon burnt your stomach, feet, and back. I'm sorry to say, you are in no shape of trying to escape, for a long time."**_

"_So all the injures I have received since this little adventure, I'm not even healed from and it wont be a good idea of running away, since I will be easy to catch. I guess I might still have an infection, and who knows what now. Just my, well I would say week, but this has gone on so long already. Damn, I remember now that Iruka-sensei had a present for me and we were going to eat at Ichiraku for all I could eat for my birthday. Then obba-chan said she would teach me something as well as Kakashi-sensei. Then I had a huge prank plan for the pervert if he happened to be in the village. Shit, I don't even know what day it is."_

"_**No need to worry about that. You might want to worry about what they will do to you after your escape and what you done. I don't think you will be punished as much now since what has happen to you. I think that man Moran has a liking of you."**_

"_So you won't be trying to take off the seal off of me now, damn. You think we could use the man's like to our use?" _

"_**Hmm, that sounds like a good plan. We will see what happens in the next few days. I'm going back to sleep."**_

Naruto snorted in his mind and brought his awareness back in the room. He heard the door opened up and softly shut. He head near silent footfalls and a knee pop, he guess when the person knelt down. He recognized the voice, belonging to the red head.

"Moran-san, wake up, I have a message for you."

Moran opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Mike. He pushed the blanket off himself and sat up. He rubbed his face, waking himself up more. He looked back to the red head. Mike gave him a letter with a wax seal on the back, showing the symbol of Fang. Moran frowned and pulled the flap free. He pulled out the letter and read it, his frown deepening.

_I am very angry that this has happen. I want to see that idiot in my office once you arrive. Make a summoning scroll for you, Lou, and the boy. I want the boy here, under my watch. Send it with your fastest ninja._

Moran crumpled the letter in his hand and gathered his chakra. He easily burnt the paper, letting the ashes fall to the floor. He did not care. He looked to Mike as he brushed off his hand on his pants.

"Get summoning scrolls made for me, Lou, and the boy. Make sure the boy and mine are the same and they send a summon creature or a signal they are about to summon us. Have them taken by the fastest ninja here. Get the others gathered and sent home, you will be in charge."

Mike nodded and walked out. Moran stood up and stretched, causing his stiff joints to pop. He looked to the boy and noticed he was awake. He moved to the boy and pulled off the oxygen mask. He made a calming noise as the boy flinch.

"It is okay, it just me."

He brushed his hand over the boy's face and was surprised when the boy took hold of his hand. He furled his eyebrows as the boy took sniffs of his hand. He looked to the door as a nurse walk in with food for the boy and him. He looked back to the boy as his hand was let go. He pulled the bed tray closer and grabbed a straw from a cup. He dipped the straw in the pitcher, trapping water when he closed the end off. He smiled down at the boy as he brought the straw over the boy's mouth and let the water flow out slowly. He looked back to the nurse. He nodded as she set the tray of food on the table. He picked up the bowl of soup and stirred it, cooling it off. Once he found it was not too hot, he spooned some of the soup in the boy's mouth. He smirked at he foul look the boy gave him. He took a spoonful of the soup himself and gagged at the taste. He looked to the women, seeing her with a stern look.

"Women, what are you trying to do, kill our taste buds?"

He watched the women walk out, shutting the door, a bit hard. He laughed at this and turned back to the boy.

"Sorry brat, it looks like you will have to eat this."

He fed Naruto the soup, coaxing him to eat. While this was going on, Naruto was cussing both the man and fox. He asked if the kyuubi could have the sense of taste while looking over his memories. To his enjoyment, he found it could be, if the fox focused its senses on the memories. Naruto was silent when the fox told him that was how he knew that the medicine he got was a sleeping draft. Moran set the bowl down when the boy refused to eat anymore. He picked at the food she brought for him and took bites, finding the food was as bad as the soup. He gave Naruto more water and left to get him something different to eat.

-**_captured-_**

Jiraiya looked down at Gamakichi. His anger rose after the frog said he could not find Naruto, once again. He walked out, not saying a word. Kakashi sat up in the chair he was in and let out a sigh. He looked to the frog, seeing how depressed it was.

"Don't worry Gamakichi. We know Naruto is still alive. He must have been captured by Fang ninjas. We will plan something to get him back. You have been doing a good job so far. Now go on, Jiraiya will contact you when we have word, or even Naruto will summon you. Thank you."

The frog nodded and disappeared. Kakashi let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He looked back at the jounin, letting out another sigh.

"I think Tsunade-sama will want us to come home soon. We might have to take Jiraiya bound and gag. We are not much help, not really knowing the terrain. We would be going in blind, unless Lord Moon would send someone with us. I am going to check on my team, hoping Sasuke did not kill any of those trainees. You would not believe once they got their courage they bombarded me with questions."

The three gave him small smiles. They themselves were targeted by most of the trainees for answers to their questions. They did not visit Gai after he did his nice guy pose. Kurenai was followed by most of the girls and three of the older boy's who developed crushes on her. Asuma stayed in the room after his first encounter with the group. When they convened on him, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He only ventured out when he knew the group would be in classes or busy doing tasks. Kakashi laughed at the three, since some of trainees adopted wearing a mask, even one mimicking his completely, minus the forehead protector over the eye. He stood up and walked out of the room, pulling out his book. Kurenai stood up and looked to the two remaining males.

"I am going to see if Kiba is doing his punishment. I can not believe what he did."

"Well, they were making fun of Hinata because of her eyes and shyness. I might have done something." Asuma said

Kurenai shook her head.

"Scaring the group when Kiba and Akamaru performed the Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro (Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf) is something I would not have done. I think Naruto's kidnapping has put a strain on all of them. It will be good to get the boy back soon."

The two men nodded. They watched her leave the room. Gai got up and left soon after. Asuma just picked up the book he was reading and laid down to enjoy the peace.

_End date, January 5

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review_


	24. Return

Chapter 24: Return  
-  
_Naruto is brought back to Fang. The Lord of Fang has plans for Naruto.  
_-

_Start date, January 6_

Naruto shy away from the touch he received on his arm. He was slightly angry since the wrappings were still around his eyes. He let out a whimper when the person put their arm under his back and made his set up. He frowned as pillows were placed behind him. He was glad he was allowed to lay back. He turned his head, sniffing the air. He made himself jump when someone talked.

"Don't be afraid, I'm just changing your bandages."

He felt the covers moved off him and the person grab an ankle. He let out a yawn and allowed himself fall back to sleep. He woke up next to someone's hand brushing over his cheek. He opened an eye, finding the bandages were gone and he was still propped up. He frowned to himself, since he could only see out of his left eye. He looked to a nurse smiling down at him. He turned from the spoon she brought up to his mouth.

"This is good for you. You need to eat to get your strength back."

He looked to the spoon and to her. She moved to spoon closer to his mouth, but he brought his head away again. He looked to the door when he heard chuckling. He watched Moran walk in and he cowered down, looking from the man. Moran frowned and looked to the nurse.

"Get him something to eat that is not laced with his medicine and no soup."

The women turned around and walked out, letting her heals click harshly on the ground. Moran walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on the boy's head. Naruto moved farther from the man. The man smiled down at the boy and moved hair from the boy's face.

"I'm not mad at you and I'm not going to hurt you."

"I want to go home." Naruto said softly

Moran frowned. He stepped back and walked out of the room. Naruto snickered once the door was shut. He winced as he moved around, trying to get comfortable.

"_Do you think its working?" _

"_**We won't know till something happens."**_

Naruto looked to the door and watched the nurse walk back in. She moved the bed tray over his lap and set a tray of food down. Naruto frowned as he looked to the bowl of rice. He watched the women walk out. He shrugged and picked up the spoon with his left hand and began to eat.

-**_captured_**-

Two days passed and Naruto woke up by someone picking him up. He opened his eyes and found it was Moran. He gave a whimper as the man turned around. Naruto spotted the read head standing there.

"Moran-san, Lou is gone. It should be a minute before they summon you and the boy."

Moran nodded. Naruto looked to the man, confusion written on his face. Moran looked down at him, giving him a smile.

"Just relax. Fang-sama order a summon scroll made to bring you directly to his castle. He is not happy what has happen to you and what you have done. He is making sure you get back safely."

Naruto looked down from the man. He flinched; felling something sharp hit his thigh. He looked up as the removed an enclosed needle in a vial, away from his leg. Naruto felt his wariness start to drift. He closed his eyes as he felt a pull. Moran let out a sigh as smoke cleared around him. He looked to the lord of Fang. The man walked forward and placed a hand on the boy's face. He looked up to Moran.

"Let one of the medics take him, they will be starting the process to heal his burns. Tell me what all has happen since you captured him."

Moran nodded and handed Naruto off to a man, which quickly walked off. Moran sat down in a chair and began his tale. The lord listened, his face still. Once the tale was done, the man leaned back in his chair.

"What of the boy now. Would it be wise to send the boy home or even to Moon? I think the fight he had when we first brought him is gone. I believe he had a mask up, covering his fear, which has cracked." Moran said

The lord looked up.

"I will not discuss this with you now. Go home and rest. I will have you deal with Lou and his punishment."

Moran nodded and left. The lord looked down at his desk, not one article of work was found. He looked to his door, thoughts wondering of what to do with the boy. He smiled, thinking of persuading the boy to stay with them and leak secrets of Konoha to him. He knew he would not get much, but any thing, tiny as it is, could cause trouble. He nodded to himself, thinking of what a boy, an orphan boy would want. He pulled a sheet of paper from a drawer and pulled a pen out of its resting place on top of his desk. He dipped it in the ink and quickly wrote ideas down.

-**_captured_**-

Four days passed. Naruto kept his gaze from the person carrying him. He kept track of were they were going, but felt he was lost as they turned down another hall. He looked to the backs of the ninja they were following. He frowned as one ninja opened a door and he was carried in a room. He kept from snorting as he was carried to a bed. Once he was laid down, he rolled to his side, facing away from his _keepers._ The one that carried him pulled the covers over him and knelt down. It was the same healer that had an interest of Naruto's healing ability.

"You need to keep off your feet as much you can and don't move around too quickly. Your burns and wounds are still healing. If you have to get out bed, put the slippers on to keep your bandages on your feet clean. Don't take the IV line out, I don't want to strap your to your bed. Now, want do you want to eat."

Naruto did not answer the man, yet he was screaming ramen in his mind. The man stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and was surprised to see the lord. He bowed his head and moved back to let the man enter. The lord gave a small smile.

"How is the boy?" he asked

The man glanced to Naruto and looked to the lord.

"His injures are healing nicely. His fever is about gone and we have the infection under control. All his cuts are finally healing. The wound on his shoulder may take a longer time to heal; we had to do intensive cleaning. The break in the shoulder and leg has been healing very well, ribs are completely healed. The wound on his leg, he might not heal completely, he will have a limp for a long time. The burns, he has no pain from them, but we are giving him pain killers, just incase. The old burns should heal after a few more treatments. His new burns will take a bit longer. The healing sessions have helped him greatly."

The lord nodded.

"Of his healing ability he has?" the lord asked in a low voice

The man let out a sigh, and answered back with a low voice.

"From what I saw the first time, it is like it is nonexistent. It could be from his prolong sickness or his body is over burden with all his injures and has shutdown. I think after a few weeks of regular feedings and rest, it will start back up. He is very under weight."

"That is good to know. Has he spoken?"

The healer shook his head no and glanced down.

"He has shutdown. He won't speak to anyone. He will not eat when someone is in the room. When someone is in the room with him, his eyes will sometimes become blank. It could be since his recapture or what Lou has done to him. He comes around some when Moran-san is around, but won't speak."

The lord nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly. He looked back at the healer.

"Thank you for looking after the boy. I will speak with you later. Oh, how old is he by the way, he looks no more then nine?"

The healer shook his head.

"His age is about thirteen. I think he will be a late bloomer and make up his height in the next few years."

The lord nodded. His face contorted into a thinking face. He looked back to the man.

"The mark on his arm, he did not have it when he first arrived. What do you make of it?" he asked

The healer shrugged.

"I don't know."

The lord nodded. He walked forward and sat in a chair by the bed. The healer left, seeing four guards stationed at the door. He left to go back to his duties. The lord looked back at the door as it was shut. He turned his attention to Naruto. He reached over and pulled Naruto's hair back, tucking it behind his ear.

"It looks like you will need your hair cut; it will be a bit bothersome with it long. Now, why don't you tell me what you want to have to pass your time while you recover? Some books to read or something to put together sounds like a wonderful idea. I think I have some books in mind you would like to read. Now, what would you like to eat, my cook makes some of the best dumplings."

The man frowned, not getting any reaction from Naruto. He gritted his teeth, getting angry. He took a breath to calm himself. He wanted his plan to work and for the boy to trust him. He gave a squeeze to Naruto's arm and smiled down at him.

"I will bring you some dumplings for lunch. You get plenty of rest and I will talk to you later."

The man walked out of the room. He motioned for the door to be locked. He walked away with three of his guards following him. One stayed behind, seating on a chair by the door. The lord walked to his small study and sat down behind a desk. He ordered one of his guards to get food sent to the boy and told the others that he did not want to be bothered. His eyes narrowed in thought.

-**_captured-_**

Once the door was shut, Naruto let out a snort and sat up. He let out a yawn and looked in the room. It was small, with a small bathroom, with only a toilet, and small closet. A small table was next to the door and a small nightstand was next to his bed. He frowned as he pulled his hair behind his back. He winced when he found a knot as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"_So, do you think its working?" _he asked kyuubi

He felt a tingling sensation throughout his head for a moment. As it faded away and he felt a stronger sensation, but it was small.

"_**Yes, I believe so. How you acted the last week is good."**_

"_Is it true what the man said about my healing ability, it has shutdown to all that has happen to me?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_Okay, then how come you are not able to heal me?"_

"_**I don't fell like it. Your body needs to get use to healing itself, and I would put your body in a strain, trying to heal all that has happen to you in one go."**_

"_Okay, but you are still a stingy old kitsune."_

He smirked, hearing laughter from the fox. He looked to the door, his smile dropping.

"_What do we do now? I know you can get the seal off and I can try to summon for help, but they will know I can summon and make sure I will never use my chakra again. It will be best I use that as a trump card. As you said, I am in no shape to leave on my own. I could summon a fox for help, but with numbers on their sides, they could easily knock it out and get me."_

"_**You are thinking that is good. We will have to wait to see what the future holds. It looks like the lord is planning something. I think he is trying to sway you to his side by bribery, make you spill secrets of your home. This could work both ways. You tell him false information and it will work to your village's favor or it could come back to hurt you."**_

"_Lie in wait and see what happens. I think I can do that. What are we going to do once they find about the seal on my stomach. They must know by now. I know it shows when I use my chakra."_

"_**You are right, some might know. I have pulled it deeper inside of you and it will not show up, unless I release my hold on it, which is link to your summon tattoo on your arm."**_

"_That's good. They would think the seal might have been destroyed when that man burnt my stomach."_

"_**You did well by focusing on something besides the pain. Where did you learn that?" **_

"_I don't remember, but I think I heard it in one of Iruka-sensei lessons."_

He quickly laid back down when he heard the door unlocked. He heard heavy footsteps and something set down on the table. He sat up once the door was shut and he knew no one was in the room. He pushed the covers back and got up on his feet. He winced as he walked towards the table, but stopped when he found the IV line would not go any farter. He snorted and grabbed the stand and pulled it with him. He sat down and pulled the tray cover off and looked at the dumplings. He frowned as goose bumps appeared on his skin. He snorted at the thin shirt and shots he was wearing. He let out a sigh and began to eat; glad he was not wearing one of the hospital gowns with the open back. He moved to the soup and pouted when kyuubi told him to eat the vegetables. He ate slowly, making disgusted faces. He went back to bed and covered himself up. He closed his eyes and let sleep take hold of him.

_End date, January 12_


	25. Run!

Chapter 25: Run!  
-  
_An old acquaintance lies in wait for Naruto.  
_-

_Start date, January 13_

Naruto woke up to the door opening. He did not bother to look back, he knew who entered. He kept still as his covers were pulled off him and he was picked up. He frowned as he was carried out of the room and down the halls. He did not like the IV bag lying on his stomach. He closed his eyes, listening to the footsteps made by the healer and three others. He smirked in his mind as conversations stopped and he knew eyes were on him as they passed a group of people in the hall. It was early in the morning and most were still in bed. He knew they turned down an empty hallway from how the sounds echoed. He stiffened, as someone yelled out and he fell to the ground. He looked up and watched as Lou attacked the three guards. He looked to the healer, seeing the man was knocked out. He looked to Lou as the man dispatched with the last guard, stabbing him in the chest. He saw the man was bruised up and dried blood was on his clothes. He noticed manacles around the man's wrists and his clothes were all dirty.

He looked to the man's face, seeing anger directed at him. He got up and took down a dark hall, his eyes changing by the change of the light levels. He pulled the needle out of his left hand, not caring if he hurt himself. He heard the man's foot falls, not bothering to keep quiet. Naruto cussed, wanting to fight the man, but he wanted to keep his ploy up, and he knew he was no match right now. He ignored the pain his body was in, which most of the pain came from his feet and sides. He turned down another hall, hoping to lose the man. He flinched when brighter light filled the halls. He took off, hearing the man coming closer. He turned down any hallway he found, hoping to confuse the man, yet each time the man found which hall he went down and the lights came on. He stopped when he meet with a dead end, running into a closed door. He stood up, rubbing his nose. He moved into the darkness, hitting the cold stone. He saw the man stop and look down on the ground, with a smirk. Naruto looked down where the light ended and saw blood.

He brought up a foot and found the bandages were gone and his feet were bleeding. He moved along the wall, keeping an eye on the man. He heard the man laughing as he walked towards him. The man pulled out a kunai from his pocket. He knew the man did not see him, but knew where he was.

"Cornered like a rat. I had fun playing this little cat and mouse game, but it ends now. This cat had its fun, but it's now to land the final blow."

Naruto felt wood and fumbled for a handle, hoping there was one and it was unlocked. His eyes went wide and he pushed the door open, slamming it shut when he passed through the entrance. He found a lock and turned it. He moved back as the door was banged on. He looked in the room finding the room was large. All around him was wooden boxes stacked high and old furniture. He looked to the door when he felt chakra gather. He frowned as the door caught fire. He looked around the room again and noticed a fire place. He ran to it, knocking stuff down to slow the man, even tripping himself. He climbed up inside the fireplace as high as he could, meting a barrier. He stayed still as possible. He heard the door break open and the man breathing heavily. He covered his nose, not waiting to sneeze from the soot. Lou looked around, snarling. He kicked at a box, breaking it open. He snorted as broken glass fell out. He found the light switch, frowning when only half of the lights went on in the room. He moved farther in the room, kicking away stuff in his way. He smirked, finding blood next to the fireplace.

"So the little mouse found a hole. I think I have something to flush you out."

Naruto clench his jaw, trying to come up with a way of escape.

"_The seal, are you able to take it off?" _

"_**No I can not. The ones I was able to take off was weak, this one is very strong. You can't use my chakra, unlike what you did in the chuunin exam. It blocks off your tenketsu completely."**_

Naruto looked down and watched as four small round balls landed under him. They exploded, seeding a plume of red smoke up, following the draft of the fireplace. Naruto closed his eyes, as tears formed. He started to cough from the pepper. He lost his hold and fell down in a tangle of limbs. He let out a yelp as he was dragged out and thrown across the room, hitting a wall. He stood up unsteadily. He looked at Lou with blurry eyes as the man advanced on him. The man stopped in front of Naruto, smirking.

"I'm a dead man anyway, so I don't think it will hurt to kill you now."

Lou shot forward, grabbing Naruto by the neck and slamming him in the wall. Naruto lost his breath. He gasped for breath as the man lean forward, holding the kunai up at Naruto's eye level. Naruto looked to the weapon and back to the man's face, seeing a crazed look. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He slashed his hands down the man's face and using his feet, slashed down with his toes, crossing the man's chest. Lou stepped back, dropping his weapon. He held his face with his hands as blood ran down from the marks.

Naruto fell down on his knees, gasping for air. He looked to the man as the man cried out in anger. Naruto saw the weapon and grabbed it, as the man shot forward. Naruto jumped away, with the man following him. He ran out of the room, turning slightly and threw the weapon. The man sidestepped the weapon and gained in speed. Naruto put all his strength he had into running. He turned a corner, slipping on the stone. He got up, but was caught by the man. He struggled, fighting the man like he fought Moran. He bit, clawed and punched when he could. He kneed the man in the stomach, but it was not strong enough to deter the man. The man grabbed hold of Naruto's head by the hair and slammed his head down, hard on the ground. Naruto stilled from the blow. Lou quickly gathered Naruto's arms and pinned them to the boy's chest. He looked down at his shirt, seeing cuts along his chest where his shirt was ripped. He ran a hand over his face, pulling it back to see blood. He glanced to his arms and found where he was bit repeatedly and found long cuts on his arms.

He looked to the boy's hands and saw his nails were long and sharp like claws. He glanced to the boy's feet, seeing his toenails were the same. He pried Naruto's mouth open and snorted, seeing his teeth looked sharp and his canines were somewhat longer then normally. His eyes widen, watching them shrink, but they were still long. He looked behind him, hearing echoes of shouts from people. He let out a grunt as he stood up. He reached down to grab the boy when pain filled his body. He moved a few steps back, before doubling over in pain. He looked up as Moran, followed by three men walked forward. Moran had his hands in a seal. Lou snarled at the man. A seal on his forehead glowed brightly.

"You will be taken back to your cell, awaiting your death. Take him." Moran said

The three ran forward and grabbed hold of the man. They bound his arms behind his back and Moran pulled his hands apart, causing the seal to recede. Moran walked forward and knelt down next to Naruto. He placed a hand on the boy's cheek, frowning when the flinched away.

"It is okay." he said softly

Moran picked him up and was surprised when the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his head in his chest. He stopped himself from rubbing the boy's back, remembering the burns. He frowned as the boy trembled in his hold. He looked to the three ninjas as they struggle with Lou. He was glad more came and help subdue the man. He nodded to himself when they knocked the man out and dragged him off. He followed them, anger on his face. He looked to Naruto, hearing him whimper. He looked up as they exited out of the lower halls, to ground level. He turned from the ninjas and headed to the hall where all of this began. He passed the group of ninjas as they moved a man to a body bag. He entered into a large atrium and let out a sigh as all eyes in the room turned to him, as he made his way to the entrance. He ignored them and pushed open a door with his shoulder and walked outside. He let out another sigh as the boy curled in his hold, from the cold. He looked back to see three ninjas running up to him.

"Moran-san, I will tell Fang-sama you found the boy." a ninja said

The man disappeared. Moran ignored the other two and picked up his pace. He passed through an open gate and took off towards the hospital to his right. He saw ninjas standing outside of a building to his left, a type of administration building, watching him. He entered the hospital and stopped when a doctor raced up to him. The man grabbed hold of the boy, but Naruto kept his hold on the Moran's neck and whimpered. Moran jerked his head at the doctor and the man nodded. He walked off, with Moran following him. He entered into a room after the doctor and laid the boy down on a bed. He pried free of Naruto's arms and watched the boy's eyes open, fear seen on his face. He frowned as the boy moved away from him, whimpering. He saw the boy had a glazed look over his eyes. He glanced to his left and watched the doctor reach out and grab hold on the boy's leg. He watched the boy's eyes go wide and droop. Moran backed away and let the healers take care of him. He looked to his shirt, seeing blood. He looked up at the boy, narrowing his eyes. He walked forward and picked up a hand, examining the nails. He looked to the doctor, seeing confusion as well. He glanced down to his own chest, remembering what happened to him. He let go of the boy's hand and looked to the doctor.

"Send word to me when you are finished treating the boy. Don't clip off his nails. I will be meeting with Fang-sama."

The doctor nodded. Moran walked out, letting out a sigh. He walked off to report.

-**_captured-_**

Naruto walked up to the gates of where the kyuubi resides. He peered in and watched the great fox opened its eyes, looking amused. Naruto snorted.

"You would not be smiling if your head hurt."

"**Ah, yes that is true. I am glad I am not in your position."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and placed a hand on the bars. He noticed he could easily fit through the gap. He looked down, frowning.

"**What's the matter?" **kyuubi asked

Naruto looked up into the eyes of the fox. He looked back down, letting out a sigh.

"I want to go home. I miss everyone, well the ones who acknowledge me. I want to sleep in my own bed."

He stiffened when something large, red, and furry passed his sight of vision. He looked up, smiling as the tail wrapped around him. Tears threaten to fall as he looked in the eyes of kyuubi. He grabbed hold of the tail and fell to his knees, crying all the unshed tears he held back, tears he proclaimed he would never shed again. Kyuubi let out a sigh, causing the misaim in its cage and the room to swirl. He looked down at the boy as he fell asleep in his hold. He moved another tail out and laid the boy down on it and covered him with the other. He closed his eyes, falling asleep himself.

-**_captured-_**

"Report." Lord Fang ordered

Moran stepped forward. He ignored the stares he got from the group of ninjas in the room. He cleared his throat and spoke up."

"Lou escaped his confines and laid in wait to ambush the boy when he was being taken to the hospital. At the time of his escape, a guard was making his rounds and we believe he used a ploy to draw the guard into his reach. The guard is dead. I believe he was about to make an escape when he spotted the boy. He took action and guessed where they would be going. He waited till they passed his position and attacked the healer, who was in the back. He suffered a crack collar bone and his arm is broken. Lou then killed the three guards. The boy took off down to the lower levels. Nothing was known, until the time passed when healer Roam did not arrive at the scheduled time. He and the three guards were found and a search for the boy started down to the lower levels. Once the search for the boy began, knowledge of Lou's escape was found. The word was spread and the search efforts were picked up. I and the three that accompany me found a trail of blood, leading to the storage area of the keep. We heard the sounds of fighting and ran to their position. When we arrived, Lou was about to run off with the boy, when I activated the seal placed on him."

The lord nodded. Moran stepped back. The lord waved his hand, dismissing the ninjas. Moran glanced back, seeing the man thinking. He left, ignoring people asking to speak with him.

_End date, January 13

* * *

_

_Pleas be kind, review. Questions, direct them tothe forum and I will answer them._


	26. Off to Look for the Fox

Chapter 26: Off to Look for the Fox  
-  
_One of the Leaf is found missing as word of their return is ordered by the Hokage.  
_-

_Start date, January 14_

Naruto woke up, with the light from the sun shinning in his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them. He let out a moan as he curled into a ball. He frowned as he stretched out. He rolled over to his other side and looked into the room. He blinked, finding he was in the hospital again. He rolled his eyes as he kicked the blankets off and sat up. He grabbed hold of the IV stand and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He looked in the mirror, seeing new bruises on his face. He glanced to his fingers, noticing his nails were claw like. He gave a shrug and let out a sigh as he moved back to the door. He opened it slightly, seeing two people in the room. He shut it when they looked at him.

He moved back as the door open up and a women walked in. He looked away as she smiled down at him. She reached out to take his hand, but he stepped back. She grabbed hold of the stand and caught his wrist. She pulled him out of the bathroom and made him set on the bed. The bed tray was moved over his lap. He found an assortment of food laid out. He was given a spoon and a bowl of soup placed in front of him. He ate slow, not looking at the people in the room. He flinched when a nurse sat next to him and started to brush his hair. He felt a connection made from the kyuubi and sensed the fox yawned before it spoke.

"_**I would think they are starting to believe your ploy."**_

"_Yah, but I want to get out of here. I fell like I am cursed to get hurt. Are you sure you cannot get the seal off."_

"_**I have tried many times and I cannot. I need more time to study it. We will come up with a plan. You need to get better before that time comes."**_

Naruto frowned as he pushed the bowl away. He grabbed a slice of toast and pulled it apart. The two in the room walked out, shutting the door. They glanced to each other before moving off to their other duties.

-**_captured-_**

Kakashi reread the letter from Tsunade calling them back. He let out a sigh as he stood up from the table in their room. He looked to Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma.

"I will get an appointment set up with the lord to let him know we are being called back. When I get back, I guess we will call a group meeting to tell them."

He turned around and walked to the door. He glanced where Jiraiya's bed was, narrowing his eye. He saw the man's bag was there, but the futon was rolled up. He looked to the group.

"Have you seen Jiraiya-sama?"

"I have not seen him the past three days." Asuma said

The other two shook their heads no. Kakashi looked back to the man's bag and moved towards it. He picked it up, finding it empty. He closed his mouth, not wanting the string of cusses to escape. He looked to the three.

"He's gone. He must have left in the last few days, but go search for him just incase. I'm going to talk to the lord."

He dropped the bag and walked out of the room in a fast walk. The other jounin got up to search for Jiraiya, hoping the man was still in the city.

-**_captured_**-

Jiraiya looked back, narrowing his eyes. He did not sense anyone, but had a feeling he was found out. He took off through the trees to cover more ground. His clothes were different. He now wore thick pants that were black. His shirt was a dark gray, with his jacket a dark brown. His pack was large, for he knew all the supplies he had, he would use. He stepped down on a new branch, before jumping to a new one. He now wore boots. He did not wear his hitae-ate. He stopped after a few hours of traveling and rubbed the back of his head. His hair was now cut short, even the sides. He pulled a wool cap on his head and rubbed his hands together. He cussed, wishing he was in Konoha, where it would not be as cold. He let out a sigh, watching his breath fog up the space before him. He dropped his pack and pulled out some food, quickly eating it. He did not want to stay in one place too long.

He pulled out a map he pinched from a Moon ninja. It was very detailed and only a month old. He knew he was still on his projected path. He narrowed his eyes as his gaze fell on claw marks that mark where the capital of Fang was. He estimated it would take him a week to get out of Moon territory and into Fang and another week to two to get to the capital, if he ran into any trouble. He knew he could make it to Fang in shorter time. He folded up the map and put it back in his bag, stuffing his trash in a smaller pocket. He shouldered his bag and took off, adding chakra to his jumps. He thought back to letter he sent to Tsunade about keeping their relationship from Naruto longer. He wanted to keep the boy's trust longer. He knew he would be in trouble with the women, once she finds he went out on his own. He smirked, thinking of the pain he will be in.

-**_captured-_**

Kakashi nodded his head to the lord of Moon before sitting down. He let out a sigh, causing the man's smile to drop.

"What is it Kakashi-san?" the man asked

Kakashi looked at the man, his eye in his ever lazy state.

"Our Hokage has called us back home. I know you would like to have us longer, but we are needed."

The man nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"I understand. It will take a week to get a ship ready for you. It will give you and your group plenty of time to prepare for the trip home. I believe you can tell your Hokage that the first of trading fleets will come in the next month with goods. I will also do what I can to get back the boy."

Kakashi nodded.

"She will be happy to hear that, and many others. I do have some bad news. It seems Jiraiya-sama took off to get the boy back."

Shock went across the man's face. He stayed quiet, looking down at his desk.

"I will send a team to retrieve him."

Kakashi stood up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I would advise against that."

The man looked up.

"Why would you say that? I would believe your Hokage will not be happy he went on his own."

Kakashi nodded his head.

"True, but it will save you problems by not stopping the man. He is one of the Three Sannin, the Frog Sennin. He is very strong and knowledgeable. He can take care of opponents in matter of seconds with the least effort. I knew this might have happened, but I am actually surprised it took him so long before he left. He is after all, sensei of the boy. He knows something has happen to him, since none of the frogs can find him. We believe he might have been recaptured."

The man let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"I will send out a warning to keep away from him. I will send word to you when the ship is ready."

Kakashi nodded and walked out. He stopped at the door and turned to the man, seeing him thinking.

"It will be wise you keep the boy's relationship of the Hokage a secret, even from the boy. It is to protect him."

The man looked up and nodded his head.

"I will. I hope the best for the man and the boy."

Kakashi nodded and walked out of the door, heading back to the hotel. He let out a sigh, thinking of the punishment Jiraiya would be in.

_End date, January 14

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review_


	27. Contemplate

Chapter 27: Contemplate  
-  
_Thoughts wonder around. Naruto on the minds of many.  
_-

_Start date, January 15_

Naruto kept still as the healer changed his bandages on his feet. He was resting on his side, looking out the window, as it lightly snowed. He frowned as the man grabbed his right arm and removed the bandages off his hand and arm. He winced as the man rubbed something on his burns. He kept from sighing as the person made him set up, his back facing the man. He frowned as his shirt was pulled off.

"I would say a few more treatments and you will have no pain from the burns and new skin will gown in. I think we will do a more aggressive healing on your feet so you can get around more easily. I think you will like that. Fang-sama will be coming this afternoon to speak to you."

Naruto ignored the healer. He kept from filching when the man pulled his bandages off and rub the cream on his back. He heard the door open up. He looked to his left, but quickly brought his attention back to the window as Moran walked in.

"Roam, I see you are okay."

"Yes, but I still have some pain, my head was pounding when I woke up. I will be glad to get this cast off."

Moran nodded and looked to Naruto's back. He frowned, seeing where the burn was. From the center of the boy's back and out, long as a kunai blade, that was where the boy was burnt. A small smile came, seeing that skin was pink.

"How many people did you get to help, I know those healing circles are complicated and take a lot out of the healer." he said

"A large group of the new medical staff was called in. They did well with instruction from some of the older healers. It took a lot out him as well. His feet will take longer to heal, but I think few more sessions and he will be good on his way to complete recovery from his burns. I will have to double his intake on his food; he has not gained any weight in the past week."

"I have seen him eat enough for four people. Fang-sama wants him back in his room at the keep. He sent me to take him back."

The healer nodded and wrapped Naruto up in bandages and pulled his shirt back on. He picked up a blanket and wrapped the boy up in it. Moran walked forward and picked him up. He looked to he healer.

"When is his next healing session?" he asked

"I will tell you when."

The healer looked to Naruto, seeing him asleep. He looked up to the man.

"I think he might open up around you, but I will watch it, he will claw anyone when he is frightened. He got me this morning when I was about to clip his nails. I think he might let you clip them, or he will bite them off himself." the healer said

Moran looked down to Naruto's feet, seeing claw like nails. He looked back to the man, after he covered the boy's feet.

"They were wondering why Lou was cut up like he was. I will take him now, you get some rest."

The healer nodded and Moran walked out. He looked down at Naruto as he shifted in his hold. He furled his eyebrows as the boy slept in his hold. He looked up as he turned on the path to the Lord's home. He passed through the gates. He smirked, seeing a group of young cadets working on the flower beds. He looked up to their teacher, sitting on the wall. He stopped when the man jumped down in front of him, ordering the cadets to keep on working. The two men walked off.

"So, this is the boy. He is small for his age."

Moran gave a snort.

"Yes, but he is surprising. I would think he graduated from their academy recently. The information Lou had gathered was not good. All he got was they are recovering from a recent invasion by Suna and Oto. Suna was tricked into the attack. Oto killed Suna's Yondaime, no one knew till after the invasion. Konoha's Sandaime was killed by one of his students, Orochimaru, leader of Oto. Their new leader, Godaime is another of the man's students, Tsunade, the Slug sennin. Lou mostly spent his time observing four groups of young ninjas. He only kidnapped this brat, because he found him interesting and he found he was an orphan. The boy is normal; expect a type of healing ability, and his eyes slit like a cat's when he gets angry. His nails are like claws right now."

Moran fished one of Naruto's arms out and the man raised an eyebrow. He looked back, seeing two of his students starting to get in a fight. He looked back to Moran.

"Would I expect him in my class later when he gets better?"

Moran shrugged.

"I won't know. It will be up to lord. I will see you later about the class you wanted me to help you to teach. Maybe for punishment, have those two clean out bedpans. I had heard the hospital was looking for help."

The man chuckled and ran off to stop the scuffle. Moran looked down at Naruto, a small smile crossing his face. He walked into the building and made his way to the boy's room in the keep.

-**_captured_**-

Tsunade slammed her fist down, causing Gamakichi to hop back. He blinked, staring at her right fist that almost came down on him. Its eyes lingered on the crack in the wood, before looking up at the women, cowering down from her glare.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger. I'm worried about Naruto too."

She sat down heavily, taking a breath to calm herself.

"Send word to that idiot that I agree with him, but only about the secret. Tell him to get his ass back to Moon."

The frog let out a sigh.

"He told me to tell you that he does not give a rat's ass. He will do as he sees fit and does not care about the consequences including your temper. I'm leaving now."

She watched the frog disappear in a cloud of smoke. She bowed her head, few tears falling. She took another deep breath to calm herself. She grabbed a scroll and opened it up. She let out a tired sigh and began working on reports.

-**_captured-_**

Kakashi left the genin, one chunin, and the three jounin. He walked outside, letting out a sigh. The reactions he got, was not what he expect. None of the young ninjas showed their worry about Naruto, expect Hinata, yet she did not voice it. He saw the apprehension in Lee's face about having to go on a boat again. Kiba yelled he wanted to stay longer, which Kurenai hit him on the head to quiet him. He knew they were hiding it, behind a mask. He was worried about Naruto. He knew the boy was still alive. He smiled under mask, knowing the boy will not stop fighting, too much was left undone. His smile fell, wondering how Naruto was fairing and if the boy would make it back home alive, or even Jiraiya finding him. He shook the thoughts away of Jiraiya failing at his attempt, even dieing. He ran a hand through his hair and spotted some of his fans.

He let out a sigh and walked off, thinking of how to lose his shadows. He smirked as he turned a corner and faded from view. The mimics rounded the corner and found the man gone. They took off, hoping to find him. Kakashi let out a sigh, watching them from the roof of the hotel. He would think Naruto would have fun with the cadets and might have found a friend here. He took off, to find something to do.

_End Date, January 15

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review_


	28. Plans to Come

Chapter 28: Plans to Come  
-  
_Ploy is working more and more and soon Naruto will have them eating out of his hand, if the plan does not backfire, yet he is not the only one with plans.  
_-

_Start date, January 22_

Naruto slowly moved across the room, to the door of his room. He lay down on his stomach, looking through the gap of the door, seeing someone's shoes. He narrowed his eyes, not able to make out what was being said. He tapped his nails in irritation. He kept his _claws_, but hated starching himself at night, while he slept. He jumped up and ran back to his bed, hearing the key slide into the keyhole. He quickly covered himself with his blankets and rolled over, his back facing to who ever entered. He faked sleep as the person looked around the room. On the table was a half finished kit of a sailing ship, the instructions taped on the wall and parts done, marked off in red. A stack of books sat in one of the chairs that threaten to fall. One was open to a chapter about sailing and its hazarders. Scattered on the floor were paper, folded in origami shapes. Most were of birds, with their wings bent, or parts torn off.

The man set a tray of food down on the other chair and walked out of the room. Once the door was closed and Naruto knew no one else would be coming, he got out of bed and moved to the food. He frowned, finding eggs, toast, oatmeal, and his medicine as he sat on the floor. He curled his nose knowing it was mixed with a sleeping draft. He let out a sigh and ate his meal. He frowned, looking at the cup.

"_**Best you drink it this time. You need the medicine to get better."**_

"_I know, but I don't like when I don't know what they are doing to me."_

"_**Kit, all they did last time was just scrubbed the dead skin off the bottom of your feet, after they forced you to drink it. If any type of examining chakra or even any chakra enters your body, I know. Now drink it. It will wear off soon enough."**_

Naruto let out a sigh and slowly drained the cup. When the effects hit him, he dropped the cup. He let out a yawn, rubbing an eye. He looked up as the man returned, seeing it was the healer that has been taking care of him. He did not flinch when the man placed his hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and knew he was picked up, before drifting off to sleep. When he woke next, he smelt a familiar scent. He frowned at the person rubbing his back. He pushed himself from the man and rubbed his eye. He saw it was Moran. He let out a large yawn, closing his eyes.

"I see your awake now."

Moran was surprised the boy laid back down on his chest. He looked ahead as he stopped where the boy's room was. The guard opened the door and the man walked in. He sat Naruto on the bed and moved to the table, looking at the model ship.

"You got a lot done. It looks like you're out of glue; I will get you some more tomorrow."

The man looked to the chair and picked up the open book. He smiled, seeing where the boy was. He set it back down and moved next to the boy. He knelt down and smiled up at the boy. He picked up a foot, pushing some of the bandages away, finding the pads of his feet near healed. He flicked his finger over a nail, finding it sharp. He smiled to himself, finding red marks allover the boy's legs from being scratched by his own _claws_, as many of the ninjas called them now. He pulled up the boy's shirt, seeing faint scaring form the cut marks and the ring of pink skin on the boy's stomach. He let the shirt drop and tucked a strand of the boy's hair behind his ear so he could see his face. He did not show his frown since the boy would not look at him.

"I bet you're happy you are about healed. Healer Roam said your healing ability is finally coming back."

Naruto started to twist the end of his shirt around his fingers. He glanced to the man, seeing he smiled more. He looked back down.

"I want to go home." he said in a quiet voice

The man frowned and stood up. Naruto looked up and quickly moved back, hitting a corner. The man knelt back down, holding his hands up.

"I'm not mad at you. I would think you like it here. Lou said you were hated in your village and an orphan. The lord is giving you a chance at a better life. You will get what you need. I plan on teaching you, while you go to the academy for a year to learn. I know a lot of jutsu I know you would like to learn, many cause explosions and what boy does not like blowing stuff up?"

The man's smile fell, seeing tears fall from the boy.

"Hey, there is no need to cry."

The man reached out to calm the boy, but brought his hand back. He looked to the back of his hand, finding four long furls down the back of his hand. He looked to the boy, seeing he rolled into a ball, by boy's back facing him, shaking with fear. He reached out to tell the boy it was okay, but brought his hand back when he saw the boy shy away. He got up and left the room, wondering what to do about the boy. He had the guard wrap his hand and left. He turned to travel up the stairs and stopped. He bowed his head and the Lord of Fang walked down, stopping next to him.

"Moran-san, how it the boy doing?" the man asked

Moran ran his hand through his hair and looked to the man. He noticed three other people he did not recognized.

"Healing wise, he is doing very well. His ability is started to pick back up. Roam-san believes up to a month and he will be like he was when he first came to us. His burns are almost healed. The man wants to do another healing process on his feet. This is providing knowledge to the new and old healers. His stomach is still scared up. He won't let anyone clip his nails. Roam-san said it will not be wise not to while he sleeps, until he becomes a problem with them. So far, he has only scratched people out of fear. He has scratched Roam-san, another healer, me, which he just got me again and Lou. The other six was when he did not take his medicine and hid under the bed from the guards."

The lord nodded. He glanced to the man's hand and Moran held it up, showing the scarlet that stained the bandages.

"What else do you have to report." the lord asked

"He is quiet, still drawn in on himself. He has talked some, but it was of him wanting to go home. I tried to calm him, which is when he got me with his claws. His attitude has totally changed from the angry, fierce boy, to a shy one. I think what Lou had done to him caused most of the change. Another factor is that he knows he won't escape or return home, homesickness. I even think he is experiencing something new. He flinches at every touch, yet when he woke up when I brought him back, he laid back down on me. When I took him to the hospital after Lou took him, he clung to me. He would not let anyone take him. I pried him free from me and he woke up, but his vision was blurred and he moved from me. I think he thought I was Lou."

"Thank you. If the healer says its okay, I want you to take the boy to the greenhouse to stretch his legs. It will be warm there. I want at least six guards on him and you to be with him. See if you can't get him to talk more. Ask simple questions."

The man bowed his head and left, traveling up the stairs. He glanced back, watching the four going to the boy's room. He wished the man luck to get any reaction from the boy.

-**_captured_**-

Once Moran was out of the room, Naruto uncurled himself, by letting his body fall back. He rolled his eyes, hearing chuckling.

"_**Well done Kit, you are doing good keeping this ploy up."**_

"_Easy for you to say, I'm bored."_

"_**It ought to get better soon and once you are better, we will finalize our plan to escape."**_

"_Yah, but what about the seal, have you found a way to get rid of it?" _

"_**Maybe, but I don't know if it will work. I think if you get blood of the one who put it on you and I use my charka to dispel it, it might work, but it might not at the same time."**_

Naruto lifted up his shirt and rubbed the blood from his nails on the seal. He felt chakra from the fox gather to the spot, waiting for something to happen. He frowned, when nothing happened. He rubbed off the blood, not wanting them to know he knew something.

"_It could be that red head man, but I have not seen him."_

"_**True, but if we don't find him, I should find something about the seal and break it. Why don't you read some more, I do like to read myself."**_

Naruto let out a sigh and nodded. He moved to the table and looked at the model ship he was building. He was uneasy with all the attention he was receiving. He did not like being near anyone of them, especially Moran or the lord. He picked up the book on sailing and moved back to the bed. He started reading where he left off. He looked up, hearing the lock undone. He bit his lip, wondering what to do. He tossed the book to his pillows and dropped down on the ground, rolling under his bed. He looked under his the gap between the floor and his blankets, watching the door open up. He scowled, seeing the lord with a smile on his face.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you come out, I would like to talk to you."

Naruto moved back, seeing the man looked in his direction. The man walked forward and knelt down, pulling up the covers. He smiled at Naruto, keeping from flinching when he saw the boy's eyes were red and slit. He reached out towards the boy.

"Come out of there, you don't need to be afraid of me."

He stopped his advance when growling came to his ears. He quickly brought his hand back, setting up. He glanced down, seeing his robe sleeve was cut. He kept from sighing, when he found he was not cut. He knelt back down, keeping a smile on his face.

"If you don't want to come out, that's fine by me."

The man stood up and moved from the bed. He started a set of hand seals and took a breath. He held the last seal and blew out, a white cloud of smoke forming. It went under the bed, making Naruto panic. He tired holding his breath, but fell when he was hit with a current of electricity. He took a breath, breathing in the smoke. The effects were instant and his head fell to the ground. The lord ordered the guard to retrieve the boy and place him on the bed. Once the man was gone and the door closed, the lord moved forward and pulled back the boy's shirt. He frowned, seeing the scares and pink skin. He looked back and motioned for the three to come forward. He stepped back as one man moved closer and placed his hands on either side of the boy's stomach. He pushed a large amount of chakra into the boy and waited for the seal to appear. The lord was confused and moved forward. He narrowed his eyes, anger on his face.

"I was told by Moran-san that he had a large seal on his stomach, around his navel. Could have what that baboon caused damage to the seal?"

The man stepped back, furling his eyebrows. He looked to the other two, seeing confusing on their faces as well. He looked to the lord.

"It could have been a seal that released at a certain time, a limiter on his chakra, or the remnants of a seal the boy himself released before he was captured. The severity of his wounds could have damaged the seal, nullifying its effects. We do not know all about seals. We think Konoha's Yellow Flash's used a cretin type of seal to get the speed the Tsuchi described. We never made progress of how he did it. I don't know and I am sorry Lord Fang."

The man shook his head.

"That is fine by me. When Moran gets the boy to open up, he might know what the seal does. I know the boy will not trust me now, but I will have to think of something to gain my trust. I think you for your time."

The three bowed their heads and left the room. The lord moved to Naruto and picked up his hand, examining the nails. He glanced to his sleeve, letting out a pent up breath of relief. He laid the hand down and moved closer to this boy's face. He opened the eye, seeing they were round and blue as the sky. He let the eyelids close and brushed a finger along the boy's cheeks, puzzled by the marks on his face. He opened the boy's mouth, raising an eyebrow at the somewhat longer and sharper looking canines. He moved back, watching the boy sleep. He tapped his chin in thought, a grin crossing his lips. He walked out, heading back to his office, to revise his list of persuading the boy.

-**_captured-_**

Naruto snickered when the kyuubi told them they were looking for the seal. His laughter soon died and his shoulders slump. He jumped when a tail wrapped around him, but relaxed in the hold. It was warm, comfort, a pillar of strength, security from what might happen in the future, acknowledgement and family. This is all he wanted his whole life, which he was slowly getting as the day went by. The kyuubi grinned down at the boy, wondering when the boy would shed the denseness of his skull, and know there was someone who has a crush on him. It let out a sigh, once Naruto fell asleep, clinging on the tail, not wanting this feeling to leave, subconsciously. It flinched in pain coursing through its body. Once the pain subsided, it closed its eyes, falling asleep. A tear ran down from each eye.

_End date, January 22

* * *

_

_Three chapters in two days. I am happy, hope you are too._

_Reviews are always helpful to pick up my writing. If questions arise, ask in the forum. I am a bit sad no one has asked me questions in the forum. Oh well, hope some come and I will gladly ask. _

_Green Gold Fox _


	29. Shock

Chapter 29: Shock  
-  
_Shock is all that Moran's fells, from both his ruler and Naruto.  
_-

_Start date, January 23_

Naruto opened his eyes and watched the back of Moran, as the man set a tray of food on the empty chair. He quickly closed his eyes as the man turned to look at him. The man let out a tired sigh and moved the books to the floor. He cleared off the table and moved the tray to the table. He looked back to the boy, watching him sleep away. He frowned, worried about the boy. He knew how the boy was in a way, wasting away and it was not good for the boy's mental health. He would voice of sending the boy home, but did not want to risk the lord's anger. He knew the story he planed would work, for Konoha to believe what happen, even the boy will too, after all that has happen to him.

Lou in charge of a crew, disregarded orders and sailed to Fire and went himself to spy on Konoha. He found the boy interesting and an easy target to kidnap. They, as in Fang, did not know what happen till the man returned with the boy. Moran believed telling what happen in truth, of what happen to the boy once he arrived in Fang and up Lou's abilities, some. The man frowned, knowing he will need to add more to the fib, making it more trusting. His frowned deepened, knowing the lord will not hear of this, since he has a source of Konoha, a possible advancement in the arts of healing from the boy's ability, and even a type of Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limits), if it was one, and even an unknown Dojutsu, only known inside the boy's home. He even thought it could be a bloodline trait.

He looked to the boy, glancing to the boy's hand laying over the edge of the bed. He narrowed his eyes, seeing the _claws_ were smaller. He furled his eyebrows as he sat down. He had been involved with the boy when this all started. He even comes to see the boy when he can. He would think he did show some kind of kindness in the beginning, yet anger came as the boy made his first break for it. The boy opens up when he is around; just glancing at him, while just laying stock still, with everyone else.

He winced, wondering recapturing the boy and the fight they had on the train caused the changes in the boy, even before Lou got hold of him. Granted, many are afraid of him and he knew the lord was as well. He served the old lord till his death and he was twenty at the time. He already made a kind of name for himself, under the old ruler. Now he was two decades older. He smirked, since it did not show. He was still feared, even from ones younger then him. He enjoys seeing people cower or pale from the sight of him. He loved it when his name was whispered. People would shudder and looked to see if he was around, before resuming their talks of him. He frowned slightly, since that was calming down as the years went by. He flinched, remembering the threats he threw at the boy. He kept from flinching again, remembering the origami birds and their _broken _wings. He perceived that as the boy's sprit being broken, his mask dropping.

He lowered his head in thought, crossing a leg over a knee. He wondered what the boy's life was, before being kidnapped. How did he became an orphan, how he was he brought up, who showed him love, why he was hated by the populace. He wondered if something his family did. Thoughts came to him of the boy's father deflecting, an unplanned pregnancy by rape or unmarried parents, going against clan standards, internal war of the family, or even his parents dieing of unknown reasons. He could go on with the possibilities, which he knew he would get a headache from. He looked to the boy, hearing a whine from the boy, as he sat up and looked around. The man stayed still, watching the frown on the boy's face. The boy got up and walk slowly to him, rubbing an eye. The man's eyes widen as the boy stopped next to him and lay against the man's chest. He glanced down at the boy's head, shocked. He moved his arm, but stopped, afraid the boy would bolt. He closed his eyes for a moment, to gather his nerves. He looped his arm behind the boy, hooking his arm behind the boy's thighs. He paused slightly, before lifting the boy up and let him set in his lap. He watched the boy cross his arms and push against him, getting comfortable. He looked to the boy's right hand, seeing the nails were normal, in a way. He wrapped an arm behind the boy's back, not wanting him to fall, or if he unset the boy.

He looked down at the boy, wondering where this will lead to. He hope for his unvoiced questions to be answered, but knew not to press now. This was a step forward and he did want to have to climb the _stairs_ again to get the boy to trust him. He frowned, since no other attempts were made to get the boy back, except from the Moon ninja in the city, which they left a few days ago. He smiled, felling the even breaths of the boy. He glanced to his feet, seeing his toenails return to normal as well. He frowned again, new questions forming in his mind. One was asking himself if the boy truly put up a front when he was captured, not wanting to show how afraid he was. He remembered the boy flinching in his sleep, when he first touched him. He reached up and pulled the boy's hair back, seeing it was to the middle of his back. He smiled at the limp spikes of hair, on the top of the boy's head. He caught the sigh he was about to release, seeing the knots in the boy's hair.

He looked up as the door was slowly opened, the healer Roam walking in. The man stopped, blinking in surprise. Moran gave him a smile and mouthed _be quiet_ to the other The healer walked in, shutting the door softly. He sat down on the chair, looking between the boy and the man. Moran chuckled, but stopped himself, not wanting to wake the boy. The healer smirked, as Moran pointed at the boy's hands. The man raised an eyebrow, looking back at the man. Moran shook his head no. He hoped his luck ran true, as he risked speaking.

"No, they retracted like a cat's." he said, loud enough for the man to hear

The man gave a slow nod. He looked to the boy's face, seeing him as a cat with whisker like marks and eyes that slit. Moran shook his head, knowing of what the man thought.

"I say fox. He shows cleverness as one. I guess we can judge his emotions by his eyes and when he has his _claws_ out."

Rome sat up.

"Scared by his nails, anger or scared with slit eyes and to the extreme with both and his eyes are red."

The man gave a shudder, actually afraid of those eyes. Moran snorted. He leveled his gaze on the man.

"Why are you here?" he asked

The man pointed to the boy.

"A bath."

The man smirked.

"Do you want me to deal with him?" he asked

The healer let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yes. The lord has another room for him. It is closer to his private library."

Moran frowned, but nodded. He looked to the tray of food, knowing it was cold by now. He glanced to the boy and to the man.

"If you can, send some fresh food for the boy."

"Try asking what is his favorite food is. You can take him to the greenhouse when you have time, but I believe he will tire easily. He still needs time to recover."

Moran nodded and watched the healer leave. He stood up, holding the boy. He walked out, a frown on his face.

-**_captured-_**

Jiraiya looked down from the tree he was in. He watched the group of Moon ninjas walk by. He narrowed his eyes, seeing they were looking for someone, him, he believed. He smirked, listening to what they said. One asked if they were to capture him and take him back to the capital. The one he guessed was their leader, told him no, but report if they happen to see him and leave him alone. The third said he, Jiraiya, had the ability to destroy a small city and he was one of the Legendary Three. Jiraiya let out a sigh. He watched them walked off, ready to defend themselves, if he happened to appear before them. He smirked to himself, felling like he wanted to do that. Just walk up to them and walked away. He shook his head and took off.

He was almost out of Moon territory. His eyes narrowed in thought, trying to come up with a plan to take back Naruto. He would pick demanding to see the lord and get up in the man's face, demanding the return of his grandson. He would not care of the destruction that he will cause. He would even summon Gamabunta, knowing the frog boss will not help himself as well. He rolled his eyes at himself, finding some flaws in the plan. One, the grandson part, not something he wants out. Two, Tsunade would kill him, for causing a type of war with a nation that could be stronger then theirs. Three, he would think Tsunade would sulk for not being able to release her anger on the cause of this mess, which will come double for him.

His second plan was a bit simple and more logical. He would first use the jutsu that will cause his hair to grow out, and then make his way south of the city. He then would _appear _on the road three days before. He would arrive, finding out where he could appeal to have an audience with the Lord of Fang, stating who he was, and what his reason for the visit. He knew that will put some fear in many. Once he can talk to the lord, he will seek restitution on the trouble they caused and for any injures caused to his _student_, while in their care. He frowned, knowing they will probably deny they have the boy, but he smirked. Under a three mile radius, his frogs will be able to find the boy, no matter if the boy's chakra was blocked, or, he hoped it was not it, dead. He let out a sigh, quite defeated already. He had another plan that was a threat. It was telling the lord if he did not hand the boy over, it was risking the Hokage herself coming to talk to him. He shuddered, knowing that was not going to be pretty. He slipped on a patch of ice on a branch, cussing. He easily recovered his footing and moved on, at a quicker pace.

-**_captured-_**

Kakashi lead Sasuke by the collar of his shirt to the small fountain in front of their hotel. In a quick motion, Sasuke found himself thrown in the shallow water. He spat out water, glaring at his sensei. Kakashi had most of his weight placed on his left foot and arms were crossed. His eye was filled with anger, causing the _avenger_ to look away, clenching his fists.

"That ought to cool you down."

He glanced back, seeing all the younger ninjas standing there, shock on some faces. He let out a sigh, trying to calm his own anger.

"Lets all calm down. I know this has been vexing. I know each of you have your different worries for Naruto, which you should have shown, then hiding it behind a mask, like he does. I think I have a way to cool you down and where you won't be able to snap at the little things. Each of you, are adding fuel to each others tantrums."

The group watched the man pull a scroll from out of his jounin vest. He bit his thumb, making Sakura frown. With a flick of his wrist, he opened the scroll, spreading his blood down the length of it and easily closed it with another flick of his wrist. The group watched him run through the hand seals for the summoning technique. He slammed down his hand, the scroll under it. In a large billow of smoke, there stood all eight of his Ninken. He replaced the scroll and moved to Sasuke. In a quick motion, the boy was in his boxers, making the girls blush, including the group of female cadets that was watching. Sasuke looked livid, glaring at his sensei. Kakashi gave them a smile, his eye crinkled with mirth.

"I suggest you run and no taking them down or next run, you will have all of them chasing you."

The dogs stood up, looking at their chosen targets. The young ninjas took off in different directions, as barks rang out. Once the dust settled, Kakashi blinked, seeing Shikamaru standing there, Pakkun hinging by the seat of the boy's pants.

"This is too troublesome. I'm going to find some old men to beat."

The boy walked off, reaching back to lazily swat the dog to let go, but found that troublesome as well. Kakashi let out a sigh and gathered up Sasuke's stuff. He pulled out his book and walked towards the hotel. He stopped, seeing the Konoha jounin looking at him. He gave a shrug.

"He got in a fight and we know that the others were about to boil over. Best we nip it in the butt, before something bad happens."

Kurenai shook her head and let out a sigh.

"I think I am going for a drink."

Everyone agree with her. Kakashi walked off, not joining them. He was worried about the blond. He let out a sigh, making a resolve to start teaching his team, as a team and not pick favorites, yet he believed Jiraiya might take Naruto once this mess was over with. He wandered to his room, setting down at a table. He lowered his book, a frown hidden behind his mask. He set the book down and moved to his futon, hoping a nap will help relieve his headache.

_**-captured-**_

Naruto was crating an angry aura around himself, casing kyuubi to chuckle. He turned his head, glaring at the fox, his grandfather for what he told him to do. He looked back in front of him, the aura rising. The aura of anger would have unnerved anyone and anything nearby, but the only being was a many centuries old nine-tailed fox that has seen about everything imaginable. He could guess outcomes of the end of an event, with in the first few moves on the board. He would sulk when something was added or taken away, but always loved to see what would happen. He looked to his grandson, only family he had left. His ears dropped, thinking of the future, one he wanted to avoid and knew it would sadden the boy more. His ears picked up and his mirth came back as Naruto's aura darkened again.

"I hate you." Naruto said

Kyuubi chuckled, his tails sawing behind him, enjoying the _pain_ the boy was going through right now.

"**Now, don't be some mean to your grandfather. The trick is working very well. You shocked those men very well. I believe they will be dumbfounded for some time, more if you keep it up."**

Naruto turned around and sneered at the fox.

"I am very uncomfortable doing this." he said with a shudder. "Grandfather? Who's own grandfather would threaten to eat his own grandchild, you overgrown ball of fluff."

The kyuubi's eyes narrowed, anger seen on its face. It was nullified by the playful why its tails sway.

"**I have you know, many creatures eat their own young in time of need. Like fish."**

"I doubt that fur balls like you will eat their young, too much stinginess to digest."

"**Oh, the fishcake got me." **kyuubi said dramatically

Naruto snorted and turned back around. The fox let out a sigh, watching the boy's hair fly around him.

"**It's working. Sooner they think they have your trust and believe they have you close to swaying to their side, they will start to drop their guard. Once that is done, they will wonder what happen."**

"Yah, but that will also backfire, wont it." he asked

The fox let out a snort. Naruto let out a sigh, his aura fading. He turned around completely, looking at his grandfather.

"How is this trick working again, where I can hear them?"

The kyuubi grinned, showing off its razor sharp teeth.

"**As I had instructed you to do, you pulled your conscious in your mind, this space, as a focal point, meaning that you are here and not awake, in a way. It is like what you did to escape the pain you went through. You, with help from me, keep your sense of smell, touch, and hearing on, or making this place a receiver, like a radio. It is because I have a very fine line of chakra going to your ears, nose, and your nerve center where your senses are processed. It works like the mind link we have. It will help me know what is going on at the moment it happens, then of me searching through your mind, where details can be lost. Yet, it is taxing, a slight strain on you, not harmful."**

Naruto was still slightly confused. He shook his head, shuddering as he felt what he believed was a hand brushing over his face. He rubbed his cheek, cussing the person to quit touching him. Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto sagged in defeat. He jumped slightly as the fox allowed him to hear what was going on again. He let out a sigh, frowning as he listened in. He hope they wont figure he been faking sleep or move their conversations from his reach.

-**_captured_**-

Moran bowed his head slightly to the lord as the man smiled down on the boy, brushing his hand over the boy's cheeks, wondering what the marks meant. He looked up to the man, pulling his hand back to his side.

"Has there been any changed in his attitude?" the man asked

Moran gave a smile to the man.

"Yes, this morning. It shocked me very much."

A smile came across the lord's face.

"Go lay him down and tell me what happen. Tea looks like what you need. I would think you been pondering." the man said

Moran nodded and the two walked in the room. Moran glanced around, seeing all that was there. He laid the boy on the bed. He covered him up and turned to the man as he sat at the table in the corner of the room. He walked forward, frowning when the man's attention was pouring the tea. He sat down, letting out a sigh.

"I just sat down, thinking of all that has happen. I think the boy put up the front of being brave, he is just afraid. Afraid of what will happen next, not for sure if the experience will be good or bad. When I first dealt with him, I had returned from rounds, he was out. I just touched him and he flinched. He is also angry, but it's going away, heading into uncertainly. It could be with all this has happen, he has become afraid, or it has added to it, from a growing problem, before he was taken. He fells caged or even broken, if you go by the origami birds he has done."

The lord nodded, having seen them himself.

"What else you found during your thoughts."

"If what Lou's says is true, the boy being hated by the village, it could have been from different reasons, too many to name. We will only find out when the boy fells like talking. You can tell his emotion by his _claws_ and eyes. Roam-san agrees with me. When I entered this morning, I found the boy's nails had receded slightly, but it could have been a natural thing in his sleep, even felling somewhat calm with his situation. He woke up, giving a whine. I expected him to shut down, after seeing me. I stayed still watching him. He had a frown on his face and just got up. He just walked up and lay against my chest. I risked setting him on my lap and he did not fight. He just pushed against me and fell asleep. I looked to his hands and feet, his nails were back to normal."

The lord's smile grew and looked to the boy.

"I believe he is looking for a pillar to keep himself strong. He sleeps so much, because of the healing sessions. He is not gaining weight, maybe from the stress of what has happen to him in these past months. I believe it will take time, but he should settle down more and open up little by little. I thought of much as well. I will ask you again to oversee him."

Moran nodded, taking a drink of his tea. His headache subsided slightly. He frowned as the man turned back to him.

"What of actual Konoha coming for him or Moon coming again?" Moran asked

The lord gave a knowing shrug.

"They will be dealt with. Not much they can do, when the boy does not want to go back."

Moran gritted his teeth, seeing parts of the lord's plan. He nodded. He looked to the boy as he started to whimper in his sleep. Moran frowned as he watched the boy set up in a flash, looking around. His eyes fell on the lord and Moran flinched, watching the boy's eyes flicker from blue to red, and his nails grew. A low growl, like a warning, came from him, before moving back. He let out a yelp as he found no wall behind him and fell to the ground. Moran got up, but the lord held up his arm, stopping him. The man chuckled as he stood up.

"The boy does not like me. I had to knock him out yesterday, so I could examine something. A cornered animal is not something I would like to mess with. I will leave. If something else happens, tell me."

Moran nodded.

"A cornered fox." the man said

The lord raised an eyebrow. He nodded his head and left the room. Moran watched him go, seeing the _hound _leaving, for now. He stood up and walked slowly to the bed. He glanced to his left, frowning at the large mirror there. Hidden behind the decorated painting along the edges, were _watchers,_ as the man would put it. He knelt down next to the bed, pulling up the covers. He looked under the bed, finding the boy was back up to the wall, still hidden under the bed. He smiled at the boy, wondering how to get the boy out and calmed down.

"Naruto-kun, the lord is gone. Why don't you come out? You need to get a bath and I have to put the cream Roam-san has been putting on you. Then you have your medicine you need to take and I bet you're hungry. What would you like eat, I will get it for you."

"Well you get it." Naruto asked, in a quiet voice

Moran blinked, but his smile grew.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I want pork ramen, but…"

The man frowned.

"Go on."

The man watched the boy move out from the bed, but away from him. He sat on his knees and watched the boy stand up and move next to the tall post of the bed, wanting to hide behind it. The man gave him a smile as the boy twisted the end of his shirt, not looking up.

"Go on, what else you want."

The boy looked up, but quickly looked back down. The man raised an eyebrow. He saw the boy's eyes were still slit and his nails were long. He let out a sigh, watching the boy's _claws_ recede. He frowned slightly, watching the boy flinch. He stood up, slowly and sat down on the bed. He kept his gaze on the boy.

"If you don't speak up now, I will just get you vegetable soup." he said with a chuckle

He smiled at the boy as he looked at him, not liking the idea. His eyes were round blue orbs.

"If you don't what that, then what do you want."

The boy looked down.

"I want two bowls of pork, chicken, miso, and beef."

Moran raised an eyebrow at this. He nodded when the boy looked at him.

"You get a bath. I will put the cream on and a light bandage when you get out. I will get someone to get your breakfast."

The boy nodded, but did not look up at him. Moran left the room, shutting the door behind him. He knew the boy moved once he was out. He let out a sigh and watched a ninja move from the viewing room and go off. He let out another sigh as he sat down on a chair, waiting for the person to get back.

_End date, January 23

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review._


	30. Future Planning

Chapter 30: Future Planning  
-  
_Plans are thought for the future.  
_-

_Start date, January 23_

Once Moran left, Naruto slowly moved from the bed and walked around it. He looked around the larger room, seeing nothing new. He walked to the bathroom, wincing from the slight pain from his feet and his leg. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he passed the mirror. Scents came to him. It was not very strong, but to him, it smelt like human, multiple humans. He entered the bathroom, finding toiletries set out on the sink. He picked up the shirt and the pants, finding a pair of boxers underneath. He frowned, looking at the red color of the shirt and blue of the pants. He set them back down and moved to the tub/shower. He smiled slightly; glad to get his own bath. He turned on the water, getting the teampture he wanted. He strip down, frowning as he removed the wrap around his left leg. He grabbed the shampoo and step under the spray of water, letting the water run down his body. He sniffed the shampoo, frowning at the smell of roses. He quickly got cleaned.

He stepped out, having the urge to shake his body. He suppressed it and dried off. He quickly got dressed; frowning once he found everything was too big on him. He rolled up the pant legs and walked out, letting the sleeves cover his hands. He moved to the bed, setting down. He looked around the room, wishing to have a window, yet he would rather be home. He looked to the mirror, as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up again. He looked away, frowning.

"_I don't like that mirror."_

"_**Neither do I Kit. Have you ever heard of a two-way mirror?" **_

"_Ah yah, Iruka-sensei took us to where they interrogate prisoners when we were little, a field trip. We got to see from one room to another. He said it was to observe the prisoner and the one who is interrogating him or her."_

"_**Well, I think that is what it is."**_

"_So I will have to be careful what I do now. I guess the space between the bed and wall will be a place where I can hide, and easily move under the bed, still showing off I am afraid. Are you sure it is okay to open up to the man more now?" _he asked

"_**Yes. The man is our pawn for now. They believe you put up a front and it dropped, once you felt defeated. You are trying to find something to keep strength to, like a toy, in a way. Ninja rule of not showing your emotions is not an option now. They see a child who might have a troubled past and once they learn of it, will use it against you, changing your view of your home and in a way, deflect. I like it since they think of your claws and eyes show your fear and anger."**_

"_So I guess we will come up with some plans. Also we need to make up a story to use."_

"_**We will come up with something once the man asks questions. Keep your fear of the old man constant. I have an idea to use, but you won't like me."**_

"_Not like you are going to make me have nightmares or something."_

Naruto did not like the laughing in his mind.

"_**Don't worry; they will help with your poly. You fake being scared very well."**_

Naruto frowned deepened.

"_I am afraid. I'm also uncomfortable with the attention."_

"_**I know. It is good you admit that you are afraid, so you can conquer it. Now if he does ask some questions, I will tell you how to act or tell you what you need to say, or not to even at all. The man will not press, in a way. The old man might lose patience and I fear he will be hostile to get what he wants."**_

"_They can torture me for the information they want. They can even brainwash me" _

"_**Hmm, you are smarter then I thought you were."**_

Naruto would have curled his nose. He glanced to the door, putting a small smile on his face as Moran walked in. The man gave him a smile and set the three bags on the table he was carrying. He looked to the boy.

"Lets get the cream on you and you can eat."

Naruto nodded and moved towards the man. Moran frowned, watching him limp. He set out the medical supplies, looking out the corner of his eye to the window. He knew he was being watched and knew who was behind the mirror. He looked up and watched the boy stopped, fidgeting slightly. His head was bowed.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Naruto asked in a small voice

Moran frowned. He moved forward, but stopped as the boy moved back from him. He let out a sigh and sat in the chair. He pulled out the food for both him and the boy. He spoke up.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was mad at Lou, he disregarded rules. You see, we were gathering information. We are of a small country, not liked by many. Many others will do the same, even your village will spy on others. He was only to just gather information. You must be afraid, far from home, away from your family and friends. I'm surprised by what you done to try to escape and how you managed when you did. I'm still mad at you knocking me out the way you did. That was a powerful killer intent you had and I see you are skilled, but with still with many faults. You fell cornered. Now you come and set down and eat."

Naruto glanced up as the man open a container and set it where the other chair was. He walked forward, setting down. The man furled his eyebrows when the boy took a sniff of the food and watched him eat at a rapid pace. He ate his meal, a smirk crossing his face as the boy moved to another bowl. He finished his own meal and stood up. He frowned when the boy flinched. He walked into the bathroom, grabbing a bush. He came back, standing behind the boy. He caught him by the shoulder, before he bolted. He pushed him to set back down and started to brush his hair. Naruto curled his nose and started back on his meal. He winced when the man found any knots. The man frowned as the door was open and a womanwalked in. She gave a smile, which fell as the boy quit eating. Moran placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, not letting him move away.

"Good morning Moran-san, I did not expect you here." she said

"Good morning to you Kara-san. What brings you here?" he asked

Naruto started fidget, feeling the anger coming from the man. He watched the woman motion to someone outside the door and three men walked in, carrying packages. She frowned at Moran and walked forward, taking the brush.

"Knowing you, you're not too gentle and will pull hair out."

She pushed him away, bumping her hip into the man. Naruto crossing his arms, shaking slightly, as the woman brush his hair. She spoke up, joy in her voice.

"I brought the things the lord got for the boy, since I was heading this way. So you taking care of him, I thought kids were afraid of you."

"True, but I believe the boy is use to me by now. Is there something you need of me?" he asked

"No, not really, but the lord wants to talk to you later about what to do with Lou and some other things. I think one was taking the boy to the tailor and get clothes that fit him and another is taking him to the dentist about capping his teeth so he won't draw blood next time he bites."

Moran nodded, letting out a tired sigh. He sat back down, watching the woman brush the boy's hair and the three men put stuff up in the closet and dresser. She had a smile on her face. He looked to the boy, his body was stiffened.

"I thank you for doing the boy's hair." he said

She shrugged and reached into her pouch, felling around. She smiled and pulled out a hair band and quickly tied Naruto's hair in a ponytail. Moran frowned as she bent down, wrapping her arms around the boy. Naruto jerked to get free. She gave him a kind of hug and her eyes widen. She stepped back, holding her arm. Naruto got up, about to run under the bed or to the bathroom, but the three men and the woman blocked him. He stepped back, as Moran stood. He bolted, running through the open door. Moran cussed, chasseing down the boy. The woman scowled and walked out of the room, the three men following her. She walked off, letting Moran take care of the boy.

_**-captured-**_

Naruto had a grin on his face as he ran around, getting lost. He spat out the blood from his mouth. He had trouble forcing his grin down. He turned down another hall, finding himself in a dead end. He took off again, sniffing the air.

"_Do I just run some more, or go down a hall with people? I don't like you again."_

"_**Quit thinking about your stomach. The food will be there when your sorry ass is dragged back. Find people and run from them. Cornered foxes are not thing to mess with."**_

"_I am starting to hate that analogy."_

"_**Do you even know what that word means?" **_

"_Ah, likeness?" _

He heard a snort from the fox and stopped. He sniffed the air, smelling where some people were. He frowned, taking off towards them.

"_That woman, I smelt her from behind that mirror. I think we will be seeing her more."_

He got the sensation of the fox nodding. He ignored it, and turned down a corner, running into two men. He fell back, landing on his rear. He flipped his body over and took off, only getting a few feet from them. He was dogged piled by the two. Moran ran up to them, stopping when he heard hissing and growls from the boy. He yelled out, telling the two to get off. Naruto moved from the men, hitting a wall. Moran walked forward and grabbed him by the arm. He pulled the boy to his feet and pulled him down the hall, back to the room. Naruto huddled to himself.

"Sorry." Naruto said

Moran stopped. He almost did not hear Naruto. He knelt down, looking the boy in the face. He hooked a finger under the boy's chin, when he turned away. He made the boy look towards him. He looked the boy in the eyes. He saw the boy's eyes were slit and blue, but started to return to being round. He frowned when the boy would not look at him.

"Why were you afraid of her?" the man asked

Naruto glanced to him and pulled his chin free. He looked down.

"I did not like her. She, her happiness, it was fake. I don't like being touched."

The man frowned.

"You are not pulling away from me."

Naruto look to the man's hand that held on his wrist.

"It's different."

The man nodded, understanding. He stood up and led the boy back to his room. He let the boy finish eating. He quickly added the cream on the boy, wrapped his wounds in a thin layer of bandages and made him take his medicine. He left, taking the trash. He let out a sigh, seeing Kara standing there. He narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"He does not like being caress and I would think you know not to touch him, since all that has happen to him."

She rolled her eyes.

"I know, but I was testing something."

Both jumped from a throat being cleared was heard. They bowed their heads, seeing their lord.

"Kara, I will ask you to stay away from the boy for now. Once he calms down, he might be able to deal with a lot of people. As Moran said, he is a frighten boy, which we must gain his trust, before we can do much with him. Moran has the boy's trust to a degree. Moran, as I believe Kara might have told you, I need to speak with you."

The man nodded and threw the trash in a trashcan. He walked with the man, his smirk returning.

"I think I am foolish. I did not see it, but I kind of knew the boy's favorite food."

The man chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, we miss things that are subtle. I want you take him tomorrow to the dentist. Tell him it's for safety for him and us. After that, take him to get clothes for him."

Moran nodded and stopped. The lord turned around, seeing him thinking.

"Do you think it would be wiser if, say I was around the boy more, like in one of the two room residences in the keep? I could get him to open up more."

The man chuckled and walked off.

"This is why I like you Moran, you know many things. You were good to the old ruler and good to me. Yes, it is a good idea. I will do that after a few days. I want to observed the boy, _unsupervised _for a few day's. A lot can be told by what he does when unseen."

Moran nodded. His eyes open wide for a moment. He quickly followed the man.

"I just remembered something. The boy, before we arrived from Flours. His eyes were bandaged, but he grabbed my hand and sniffed it. He calmed down, I think figuring who I was. That could be another reason he is opening up to me."

"The recurring acquaintance." the lord said

Moran bowed his head slightly and took off. He decided to go take a nap, his headache was back. He let out a sigh, wondering what he could do to get the boy to trust him more.

_End date, January 23

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review._


	31. Doubts and an Old Memory

Chapter 31: Doubts and an Old Memory  
-  
_Naruto starts to doubt if he could keep this poly up. He's afraid.  
_-

_Start date, January 24_

Naruto shifted uncomfortable under his covers. He rolled over to his side, facing the wall. He could not fall back asleep, knowing he was being watched. He frowned, since he knew he would be retrieved in a few hours. He ran a tongue over his canines. He knew they were slightly longer and sharper, but that was not out of the norm, because of the Inuzuka's, yet theirs were much longer. He let out a sigh and willed himself to his mind. He walked up to the gates and sat down.

"**What's the matter?" **

"I thought you could read my mind."

A snort came from the fox.

"**I like asking, so tell me."**

"I don't think I can do this much more."

"**Don't give up yet. I know you are weary. Something should happen in the next few days. I think I'm making strides in unraveling the seal, but it will take me more time of studying. Now what you did yesterday, it was good and bad. As you said, we will see that woman again. I have come up with some ideas when questions come. The man will try to get you to become more comfortable around him. Now when ever someone comes in, just watch them, except for that old man and woman. Just hide away, no anger shown and give a growl or two."**

Naruto snorted.

"I think you're having fun."

"**Some. Now, about that appointment you have with that teeth doctor."**

"Don't remind me. I can't believe they are doing it and what has happen so far. I would think they would throw me in a cell and torture me for info or had contacted obba-chan or sent me to Moon. It's like they are conducting an experiment and want to get to the results with the most hassle."

"**Hmm, that just added more to my plans. Now, off you go into dreamland."**

"I don't like you again."

"**And I love you." **kyuubi said with a smirk

Naruto faded from view. The kyuubi chuckled as it wove a dream for the boy. It let out a sigh, before it went to asleep itself.

_**-captured-**_

Morning came. Moran walked into Naruto's room, turning on the lights. He looked to Naruto's face, seeing it furled. He gathered up clothes for the boy to change into and turned to the boy when he gave a grunt. He raised an eyebrow, watching the boy's nails grow and shrink in his sleep. He moved towards the boy and shook the boy on the shoulder. He gave Naruto a smile as he jerked awake and sort of relax when he saw it was him.

"Get dressed; I will be right back with breakfast."

He set the clothes down next to the boy and walked outside. Naruto rubbed his eyes, frowning. He ignored the snickering from the kyuubi as he crawled across the bed and about fell off. He got changed in the thick pants and shirt. He pulled on the socks and looked to the closet, seeing a pair of boots. He got up and entered the bathroom, doing his morning routine. He walked out, seeing the man setting a plate down. He sat down and ate slowly. He glanced to the man and back down.

"My leg hurts."

The man motioned from him to come closer. He lifted the left pant leg and removed the wrap. He watched the boy flinch as he felt around the closed wound. He looked to him, putting the wrap back on.

"You strained it yesterday. Try and not run again."

Naruto nodded slowly at the man and finished his meal. He watched the man from the corner of his eye as he retrieved his boots. He filched as the man grabbed a foot and slipped them on. He kept from sulking as the man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to follow. He was glad when the man let him go, believing he would follow, which he did. He crossed his arms, making his nails grow out. The man glanced back, many times. He looked forward, letting out a sigh as he brought the boy up a flight of stairs. He waited for him at the top.

"Naruto-kun, I know you heard from Kara-san about your teeth being capped. It is for yours and ours safety. The man is very nice."

Naruto did not answer him and followed the man out of the building. He frowned, as they headed to the hospital. The man led him to a room at the back and let him enter first, seeing a man was waiting for them.

"So this is the biter. He smaller then I thought he would be." the man asked, amused

Moran shook his head. The man grabbed Naruto and led him to the chair. Naruto glanced up and found he was drifting off to sleep. Moran let out a sigh and walked out as the man examined the boy's mouth and gave a whistle.

_**-captured-**_

Naruto blinked. He found himself being carried piggyback. He ran a tongue over his teeth, curling his nose as he encounter the metal over his canines. An eyebrow rose, finding the man must have cleaned his teeth. He would have snickered to himself, sine he was overdue to go to the dentist. He did frown, wondering how to get the caps off later. He turned his head to rest the side of his face on the man's back and watched as they walked down unfamiliar halls. He frowned at himself, for getting knocked out by just the look from the man's eyes and the joke to his height. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, wanting to go back to sleep. Moran glanced back, a smirk on his face. He looked forward. He jumped slightly as Naruto spoke.

"Why are you not sending me home?" Naruto asked in a tired voice

Moran frowned.

"It's complicated right now."

"I miss my family."

The man raised an eyebrow. He was surprised the boy was talking, but calked it up to still being drowsy.

"Family, I thought you were an orphan."

Naruto curled his body slightly.

"You don't have to be blood related to have a family."

The man stopped. He set Naruto down and pushed open a door. He pushed Naruto in and a woman looked up from her work. She raised an eyebrow at the boy. Moran waited and rolled his eyes when the woman waved them in. Naruto frowned as he was lead to a stool. His frown deepened as he was ordered to strip to his shorts. He did and was pulled to stand on the stool. Moran snorted, watching the woman quickly measure the boy. Once she was down, Moran made Naruto get dressed and lead him out of the room. Naruto followed the man. He frowned, more to himself. His eyebrow twitched from what kyuubi told him to do. Once he was back in his room, he glanced to the man. He looked back down, twisting his shirt. The man waited, knowing he was going to ask something.

"Can I write a letter to my friends so they know I'm okay?"

The man pursed his lips.

"Go ahead and I will see what I can do to get it delivered. You get some rest."

The man walked out and shut the door. He glanced to his left, watching the woman walk out, a grin on her face. He curled his nose and walked off, ignoring her. She rolled her eyes and walked back in the room. Inside the room, Naruto moved to his bed and sat down. He took off his boots, letting them fall to the floor. He moved back to set in the center and drew his knees up to his chest. He fidgeted, wanting to scream at them to send him home. He wanted to run around, go on missions, eat at Ichiraku and be around the people he knew. He rested his forehead on his knees and actually fought from crying or even going on a rampage in the room.

"_**Kit don't worry, something should happen soon."**_

"_I know. Why do you want me to tell the man that I wanted to write a letter?"_

"_**Something I just thought of. Your audience in that room is looking for signs that you are faking. So far, they have nothing that causes them to say so. The letter, it will kind of get an insight on you, on a personal level you share with others. Write one letter as long as you can get it."**_

Naruto thought it over and calmed down some, thinking of what to write and how he should act. He appeared before the kyuubi, his head tilted in thought.

"I'm wondering about the future, if this goes on longer. As I _open_ up more to the man and others, should I get a different attitude?"

He tilted his head the other way as the fox chuckled.

"**This fishcake is smarter then I thought."**

Naruto lunged at the bars, reaching to grab at the fox. He ended up rolling back from a snort from the fox. Naruto let out a scream and glared at the fox.

"I hate you."

"**Which in truth, you love me."**

Naruto curled his nose and sagged in defeat. He dropped down on the ground and looked to a puddle. He splashed his hand in it, not getting wet.

"It, this relationship is not like what a grandparent or grandchild is. I fell like I am arguing with an older brother, like with Sasuke-teme."

The fox chuckled.

"**Well, I fell it is like I am dealing with an annoying fly, landing on my ear."**

Naruto looked up, his face scrunched up in anger. He let his face relax, a frown on his face.

"I wish I had gotten to know my parents and I don't blame you. I blame that snake freak. He has ruined so much, even before I was born. What was mom like, before she met my dad?"

The fox stretched out and laid its tails down. One moved out of the bars and Naruto moved forward, enjoying it wrapping around him for a hug, before it lay around him. Naruto laid on it, using it like a large pillow. He rested his chin on his crossed arms, a smile on his face.

"**You mother was very spirited. She loved life. She was different in a way. We are yokai, no matter what we are or what we do. She was always smiling, trying to cheer up others around her. As she gained her tails and her abilities, she found her place. She wanted to help others, no matter what they were, animal, human, or yokai. It's a rare type in any creature, which I see it has passed on to you by both of your parents. She was young herself when she meet your father, but she already had six tails. She was around four hundred years old. She was just roaming around the Fire country, wanting to help all who has gone though the war, no matter who it was. She was more willing to help non-ninja people. She then saw your father. I think she was more attracted to his laughter and how he wanted to help anyone. He held no hate for people around him. He was quick to anger if his friends or his home was threatened. He had a good nature, including his pranks he pulled. I was angry when she had a crush on him. She started to see him, just appearing in her human shape. Now that I think about it, I think she wooed him. She said something about a thick skull."**

Naruto grinned at this.

"What else." he asked

"**Before he became Hokage, she and he were getting closer. She was afraid he or others would find out about her being a kitsune. She found a way to make herself human, costing her strength and angering me. I had to come to yell at her and take her away, but I found her so happy with the man she loved. I left and came back later, to see her. I was still angry and we had a fight. I left, defeated and happy at the same time. I was going to be a grandfather. She scolded me real good and sent me off. She ordered me to return before your birth. She told me that both your father and that pervert knew what she was and they did not change their opinion, expect she had to keep that pervert in line."**

Naruto chuckled, just picturing Jiraiya being bet up by his mother, even if he could not picture her. He frowned when the kyuubi let out a sigh. He looked down as the fox continued the story.

"**As I was a few days gone, I felt a pull. I was being summoned, which should never happen. I let myself be summoned and found myself in the forest. I saw who it was. I felt like rolling my eyes when the one who summoned me ordered me to attack Konoha. I was about to kill him. I was very close to biting his body in half when he melted away in mud. I was hit with something. I woke up in a sense, here. Sorry about our first meeting."**

Naruto shrugged and let out a yawn. He laid his head down, looking to the wall.

"Thank you for telling me. When I get out of here, I hope that pervert will tell me about my father."

"**You will learn a lot for that man. Now get started on the letter, try and not use names. Leave it unfinished and fall asleep at the table. Summon some fake tears."**

Naruto snorted and faded from view. He rose his head up and blinked many times. He frowned to himself, knowing his tears would fall. He got off the bed and moved to the shelf next to the door. He glanced at the different books setting there. He noticed one he would like to read. He grabbed a notebook and found a pencil. He walked to the table and sat with his back to the mirror. He curled his nose, smelling the woman and others. He opened the notebook and started to write. As he wrote, he made himself look sleepy, yawing and his head nodding as he was about to lose his hold on conscious. He shook his head when he truly stated to become sleepily. He laid his head down, falling asleep. A few tears escaping down his cheeks.

It was close to a few minutes later when the woman, Kara was at the door, fidgeting to open it and retrieve the letter the boy wrote. She frowned as her colleagues in the room, laughed at her. Moran appeared, sending a glare at her, which she quickly moved away for him to enter. He entered the room, frowning at the boy. He set a bento on the table and picked up the boy. He frowned as he flinched from the touch, but settled in his hold. He curled his nose, hearing the woman walking in. He turned around and saw she was hovering over the letter, a grin on her face. He shook his head and placed the boy on the bed, covering him up. He turned around, seeing a frown on the women's face.

"Did not find what you were looking for?" he asked with a scowl on his face

She looked up, a frown on her face.

"He only got a few sentences down. I need more."

The man shook his head and grabbed hold of her. He led her out and shut the door. He locked it and looked at her.

"Why are you even here? You are nothing but a nuisance. You don't even deal with the interrogation squad. You are just a middle rank ninja, barely at that."

She snorted and crossed her arms.

"I have you know I am learning something new."

The man narrowed his eyes, causing the woman to let out a squeak and take a step back.

"The boy's emotions are not a toy to play with. I don't even see why you are here."

She trembled slightly.

"I am learning under Ken and he told me to watch the boy and report what I find, so he can report it to the lord."

Moran gritted his teeth. He took off, his footsteps loud in the halls. The woman took a breath, to calm herself. She entered the room, sitting down, sulking.

_**-captured-**_

Naruto frowned after Moran left. He had heard everything, even outside, with help from the kyuubi. He let out a sigh and curled in a ball, finding he was tired. He frowned again, wondering when he will be well. He knew he needed more time to fully recover. He frowned once again, thinking of all his wounds he received since day one. He glanced to his right arm, but did not see it, since it was under the covers. Burnt skin was gone, replaced with healthily pink skin. He let out a sigh, since he knew he will have to go through some more healing sessions. His shoulder would was gone. His leg wound still bothered him, causing him to limp and it was still sore, but he was glad the wound itself was closed. His breaks were close to heal. He pouted, not liking since he was coop up in the room and unable to eat what he wanted and when. His pout deepened as his stomach roared at him. He knew his body used the food he ate to help him recover his chakra and strength and to even use it to heal him. He knew he ate a lot and would only consume ramen, but it was normal to him.

He frowned, since he went without food many times on the run. He wanted to bolt down anything eatable, even the icky plant stuff, even now. He pouted, since he was still hungry from the meals he was given, even the ramen he ate the other day. He let out a sigh, wondering if he could see about getting more food. He always felt good after eating and his stomach was full, sometimes close to bursting. A smirk crossed his face. He appeared before the gates and screamed at the top lungs, felling better after screaming.

"I GOT AN IDEA!"

The kyuubi opened its eyes, looking at the blond as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. Its lips pulled back in a grin, showing off its razor sharp teeth. It swayed its tails, waiting for the boy to speak, happy to see him happy.

"**What is it Kit?"**

"When that man moves me to a room where he will be close to me and if there might be a refrigerator there, what of me stuffing my face when I am supposedly sleep walking? Also what of sleep talking?

Naruto smile deepened as the fox twitched its nose.

"**Good, that will work. Your body will burn off all the extra food to help heal you. Sleep walk will be fun to do and we can start the sleep talk tonight and for my enjoyment, making you wake up, even screaming from the terror of your dream. I would love to see their faces at the volume you are able to reach. I will be able to help it look more real."**

Naruto curled his nose.

"Well you at least not have the ramen monster eat me, I did not like that."

Naruto let out a sigh as the fox chuckled.

"**Alright, what do you say about doing insomnia for some time."**

"What about me accidentally slipping out stuff."

The fox snorted.

"**Won't happen with me making sure you don't say something stupid."**

Naruto tilted his head.

"So what is the story we might use."

The fox snorted.

"**Won't know till you are asked questions. Now get some rest. Work on that letter later."**

Naruto nodded and faded from view, in thought. The fox chuckled and swear he could still hear Naruto's shout down the halls of his mind. He let out a sigh and its body slump. Its nine tails landed in loud thumps, feeling tired himself. He knew what he as done to the boy, to help both of them, was catching up to it. He yawned and let out a chuckled, planning on the next nightmare for the boy.

_End date, January 24

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review._


	32. Anger and Wonders

Chapter 32: Anger and Wonders  
-  
_Moran is not happy. Kakashi is lazy as ever. Jiraiya thinks back and fears the future. There is an air of terror around Tsunade. Anko finds it funny.  
_-

_Start date, January 28_

Naruto looked to who was waking him and found Moran. He blinked, as the man felt his forehead. He rolled over and pulled his blankets over his head. Moran frowned at this and looked back, nodding his head when someone brought the boy a jacket. He looked back to the boy, hearing soft snores from him.

"Wake up and get changed. I have to move you to another room."

Naruto let out a small whine as the man pulled back his covers. He curled in a ball, not liking the cold of the room. Moran let out a sigh and pulled Naruto to set on the bed. Naruto blinked and glanced around. He crossed his arms and looked to the man as he walked back to the boy. He knelt down and felt his forehead again, his cheeks, and his stomach, which Naruto jumped at the man's cold hands.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes

The man chuckled and pulled the boy's shirt off. He snorted, watching the boy's flush skin start to bump up. The man had a large burse on his face and his left arm was wrapped in bandages.

"Reason I was gone the last few day's. I was sent on a mission right after I dropped off your lunch the other day. Some trouble in a town not far from here. Let's just say it was more then expected. Now how long has this room been so cold?" he asked

Naruto frowned as the man slipped the new shirt on him. Naruto blinked, not really knowing. All he knew was he did not fell well again, he was hungry, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He frowned as his stomach growled out.

"I'm hungry." he said, his teeth starting to chatter

The man gave him a pair of pants to change into and stood up. He shot a glare to the mirror and looked back to the boy as he struggle to put on his socks.

"I will be right back."

Naruto looked up and watched the man walk out. He would have smiled, but feared he would cause the snot running from his nose to enter his mouth. He sneezed, causing him to fall forward on the floor. He blinked, at his bed and cursed the sock he was trying to get on. He pushed himself to set up and pulled on the sock. He stood up and changed into his pants and looked around for his boots, but saw his bed instead. He grinned and fell back on it and rolled many times, getting himself cocooned in the blanket. He curled in a ball and fell back to sleep. Outside the room, Moran yanked the door open to the observation room. He walked in, looking down at the two in the room. One started to mumble, saying it was Ken's idea and did it after the man left on his mission and about the fever will make the boy talk. Moran narrowed his eyes at them, as both fell out of their chairs and pressed their backs to the wall behind them.

"And I would guess not feeding him was your idea."

His hand shot to his side and punched the stone wall. A squeak came next to where his fist was and in a shimmer, Kara appeared, trembling with fear. She looked at him, trying to smile sheepishly at the man.

"You see, I read about starving the prisoner and getting information from offering food at a later time when the prisoner would give the info that was needed."

She cowered down from the man's gaze.

"Did the lord allow it?"

He looked to the other two, watching them shake their heads no. He looked back to the woman, watching her move away from him.

"In that room now, all three of you."

He moved his arm back to his side and walked out of the room. The three quickly left the room when he looked back. They entered the room, watching the man as he entered. He picked up the jacket and walked to the boy. He frowned and looked back, giving them a smile, which they flinched at.

"You will stay in here. Off with your clothes, expect your undergarments. Throw them outside, along with the sheets and clothes in the closet and dresser and the towels."

They were about to protest, but shut their mouths when Moran narrowed his eyes. In a matter of moments, they were out of their clothes. One man took their clothes and set them outside. Moran picked up Naruto and stepped back as the other man piled all the boy's clothes and towels on the bed and pulled the sheets off. The man quickly set them outside. Moran walked to the table and picked the cup setting there. He took a sniff, curling his nose. He threw the cup down, it shuttering. He raised an eyebrow, seeing a folded piece of paper. He grabbed it and left the room. He kicked the door shut, letting out a snort as the door was pounded on by the woman. He walked into the observation room and turned down the temperature to the room. He smirked, watching the woman start to pound on the mirror. It would not break and she would not break it, risking more punishment, if she could even break it. He turned around, raising an eyebrow at the lord, snickering to himself at the scene. The man cleared his throat, making himself important.

"I will talk to Ken about what he has done. That man is too impatient for anything. I will place those three on leave and have someone come to release them later."

Moran nodded and stepped out of the room. He walked off, a frown on his face. He glanced to his left, seeing the man slightly behind him. He would have snorted, since he knew the man was being cautious around him at the moment. He would throw a punch or even yell at the man, not caring if he insulted the lord. A punishment would not come, since the man would find his outburst just.

"Is there something you need of me?" Moran asked

"No, I just wanted to see the boy. I guess I should have kept a closer eye on him. I believe I will send someone to get the boy's favorite food."

Moran snorted.

"Better get him two of every kind."

The lord nodded and stopped. Moran stopped and turned to face the man. He saw the frown on the man's face as he looked to the boy. The man walked forward and brushed a hand over the boy's face, getting a whimper, before the boy hid his head in the cover. Moran frowned, knowing the man was not happy to be feared by the boy. He looked to the man.

"Moran-san, take care of him, I fell something will happen, not entirely to the boy, but us as a whole."

Moran nodded and handed the man the letter.

"I doubt you will send it off, but I even know you can get something out of it about the boy."

The lord nodded and walked off. Moran shook his head and walked off, heading to the other side of the keep. He traveled up many flights, before entering a large room, sectioned off by a large couch. He glanced to the kitchen, hoping they stocked it with food. He entered the room for the boy and laid him down on the bed. He left, after coving Naruto up with more blankets. He entered the living room and plopped down on the couch, letting out a tired sigh. He wondered about talking to the man about sending the boy home.

-**_captured-_**

Kakashi set down his bag in the room he had on the ship. He snorted since the lord arranged tickets on cruise ship for them. He let out a sigh, believing it would be better and not cramped up, causing other tempers to flare. He sat down, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his head on the palms of his hands. He let out a sigh, wondering about many things. He snickered, remembering Sakura scaring a group of the cadets when they _commented _on her forehead. He shuddered, hoping he did not wind up behind one of her punches any time soon. He hoped the boy that got beat up by her was doing okay, and not having nightmares about his encounter. He shrugged, since the boy should have known better, and he was sixteen. He chuckled nervously, since he heard something about the boy being the nephew of a high official of Moon.

He let out another sigh, thinking of how to keep the tempers under control on the way back home. He knew their way home, will take longer. He did smile, since he would not have to deal with Gai, since the man would be indisposed during the trip and sharing his room with his student. His dropped his arms, crossing them over his lap, his head falling forward. He was not looking forward once he returned to Konoha. He shook, wondering what _pain_ he would be in from the Hokage, since in a way, he was in charge of this mission and so many things have gone wrong. He let out another sigh and laid back, smirking at the pain that Jiraiya would be in, if he did not get Naruto back. He chuckled, but it died. He sighed for the fifth time, wondering what the blond ninja was going to do to them, for keeping his parentage a secret. He closed his eye and wander off to an uncomfortable sleep.

_**-captured-**_

Jiraiya grunted, before Gamakichi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He got yelled at by the frog, saying it would not be sent to its death by fist from Tsunade. He let out a sigh and rubbed the top of his head. He looked up, looking in the thin forest of Fang. He made it out of Moon two day's ago, having increased his hours traveled. He stood up and shouldered his bag. He walked off, hoping to come across a town, with at least a small hotel. He blanched from the breakfast he ate just a few minutes ago. He wanted a hot bath and warm food. He would give anything to have some warm sake. He let out another sigh and looked up at the sky, asking the Gods, _why me_. He knew the answer. One night so long ago, in two different people's grief, too much alcohol, came a boy that caused joy to spread. Father he was not, more like an uncle that was bizarre. Mother was not Tsunade; she was like a short tempered aunt or strict grandmother. He chuckled, wondering if she would have been a real mother, with her first love. He snorted, but continued chuckling, never seeing himself and Tsunade as parents. His laughter tuned deep, wondering about Orochimaru being a father. He would believe the children would be spoiled and the man would be close to killing his offspring or even himself.

He snorted, wondering what people would say about a boy being descended from three great humans and to an all powerful yokai. He shook his head, knowing both would cause problems if that was found out. He shuddered, wondering what the boy would do to him, since learning of his father and his yokai turn human mother and yokai grandfather. He stopped, his whole body shaking, wondering what would happen when the boy learned he was his grandfather. He knew it would not be pretty. He raised an eyebrow, kind of hoping Tsunade would kill him, before that happened. He rather has death, then be tortured by the boy about knowing who his parents were. He let out another sigh and walked off, grumbling to himself, hoping about any type of civilization to appear.

_**-captured-**_

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, her desk cleaned of any work. Her elbows rested on the armrests of her chair, her fingers tips touching each other. She narrowed her eyes, looking at the door, picturing a cowering Jiraiya walking in and what she would do to him, along with many others. Her killer intent was felt in the _death alley_ by anyone who passed by. People shuddered at having walk by the doors, since many have fainted from the horrors of their own death or other images. Word spread that even Ibiki was effect, to a point. Anko would stake out the place, eating dango, watching and laughing all who went by.

Academy students dared each other to walk by the place, but Shizune made sure that did not happen, having extra guards to deal with the ones who fainted. The guards stationed at the door, made sure to keep well away from the doors, not wanting to be squished, if the doors happen to be _pushed_ open a little _too _fast. Snickering came from Anko as she watched an aid walk up to the doors, papers in his hands. He shook like a leaf about to be blown off a tree from high winds, thus the winds was Tsunade and any aspect of her, like her killer intent or strength. The aid made it inside and set the papers down. Once he was outside, a guard caught him as he fainted and both disappeared. Anko ended up snorting up her drink through her nose. Once she was settled, she waited patiently for the next victim.

_End date, January 28

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review_


	33. New Faces

Chapter 33: New Faces  
-  
_Naruto meets a new face and thinks back on one he met a few days ago.  
_-

_Start date, January 28_

Naruto woke up, warm. He frowned, but started to snicker, but his eyebrows furled.

"_What now. He has the letter and more crap his happen to me. Do you think that man will be more protective of me?"_

"_**I would believe so. I would think he would ask to have kept an eye on you, even raising you, if you stayed. He has plans thought up for the future, but I fell he wants to send you home, but how the lord is, it looks like that wont happen."**_

"_I see that happening, me not going home. So what would happen if I do go home?"_

He felt a shrug from the fox.

"_**She would ask why you were not sent home, or given to the Moon ninjas when they arrived. Yours and their words would be against each other. She would seek compensation for troubles that your kidnapping has caused and injures you have suffered, in the form of mental and physical. This could cause a war, which the outcome could go both ways. Both sides would do their part to prevent a war."**_

Naruto nodded and started to sniff the air. He grinned as his stomach let out a loud roar.

"_**Attention span has just flown out of the window."**_

Naruto ignored the remark and the snort from the fox. He fought to get out of the blanket he was wrapped in. He did frown, not wanting to get out of the warmth. He wiggled and managed to slip out of the blanket, landing on his knees, on the floor. He fought to get the blanket off of him and let out a yelp as the blanket was pulled off of him. He looked back, his eyes blue and slit, letting out a warning growl. He blinked when he saw it was Roam the healer. He furled his eyebrows as the man knelt down and pulled him to sit on the floor. The man turned him around and placed his hands on his brow. Naruto blinked, relaxing slightly as the man examined him. His eyes returned to round orbs. His eyes closed as the man moved his hand over his throat, alleviating some of the soreness of it. Heavy footsteps were heard and Moran knelt down, holding a bowl of ramen. He stirred the noodles, watching the blond. Naruto sniff the air and opened his eyes, which darted to the bowl.

"How is he?" Moran asked, smirking slightly

Naruto reached out for the bowl, but he healer pushed his hands down. Moran raised an eyebrow as the boy gave a whine.

"Better then I first checked on him this morning. Food, plenty of rest, and liquids."

Moran nodded and watched as the boy reached for the bowl again, but his right hand was grabbed. The healer pulled back the boy's sleeve and looked at the pink skin. Naruto frowned as Moran continued to hold the bowl, not giving it to him. Roam pinched the skin, watching for any reaction from the boy, but he got nothing, since the blond was focused on the food. He released his hold and watched the boy grab the bowl and down the contents. He moved out of the room, followed by Moran, who had a grin on his face. The healer looked to the table, seeing the food laid out. Moran let out a chuckle.

"He ate the six bowls I brought him last time."

The healer let out a sigh.

"I want to see him next week."

"Another healing session?" the man asked

The healer nodded and looked at the man.

"Take him out for walks; go to the indoor swimming pool, anything physical from him, but easy for the time being."

Moran nodded and watched the man walk out. He let out a sigh and sat down at the table. He looked up as Naruto walked out, looking around. He saw the man and cautious walked to the table. He set his empty bowl there and crossed his arms. He glanced to the man, but his gaze fell.

"I hope I don't anger you, but when can I go home."

Moran shook his head and pushed another bowl towards the boy.

"I don't know. I'm not privileged to that information. Now you eat. I have some errands to run and I will be back shortly. No one will come to bother you here, so get some rest. I believe there will be some juice in the refrigerator."

Naruto moved to set down and slowly ate at the food. The man left, a frown on his face. Naruto curled his nose, but a grin crossed his face. In less than three minutes, he was finished eating anything eatable on the table. He moved to the refrigerator and smirked when he saw milk. He grabbed one of the cartons and shut the door. He let out a sigh and drained the carton of it contents. He threw all the garbage away. He walked to the living room and looked around. It was just across from the kitchen and small dinning area, with a wall next to the entrance, to block part of the kitchen off. Only a couch, loveseat, a recliner, coffee table, and some book shelves were in the living room. He frowned, not finding anything to do and he was not interested in the books in the shelves.

He moved to the large window in the center side of the room. He raised an eyebrow, finding doors in the center. He looked through it, a grin crossing his lips, looking at the long balcony, as long as the room. He tried the doors, but found them lock. He snorted and moved back to his room. It was behind the living room, Moran's bedroom was close to the entrance, the bathroom and then his bedroom. He turned back around, facing the living room and kitchen. He had a frown as he thought of ways to escape. He turned around and entered his room and let out a sigh. He looked in the closet, finding clothes for him. He moved to the dresser, finding more clothes. He grabbed a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom. He got a hot shower, relaxing under the spray. He frowned at his long hair, but smirked. He could hardly wait to use some of the jutsu he knew that involved with hair.

He stepped out of the shower, grinning. He quickly stepped back in and pulled the shower curtain closed. He shook his body, spaying water everywhere. He stood up, his smile still on his face. He felt better. He stepped out and finished drying himself and got dressed. He brushed out his hair, snorting when ever he encountered tangles. He looked up at the mirror, making his eyes slit. He let them return and open his mouth, inspecting the caps on his canines. They just covered the lower part of his teeth. He frowned, since they did work from him breaking skin. He did not like doing it, biting, but desperation was high. He frowned, since that knowledge was found out the day Moran left. He had just woken up and was heading to get his lunch, even if it was way past that time. He was almost to the table when a man with short black hair and honey brown eyes walked in. He was dressed in a red shirt and black pants. His build was that of Ebisu. Naruto took a step back, not liking this man. It was one he smelled through the mirror. The man gave him a smile and held up his hands, trying to show he was not threat.

"I just came to check on you. Where is the cream that needs to be put on your burns?"

Naruto took another step back as the man moved in the room more. He turned around and jumped on the bed, to get to the space between the bed and wall, hoping that would delay the man, if he gave chase. He was almost on the floor, his top half of his body over the edge. He grabbed hold of the railing, once his left ankle was grabbed. He let out a growl as the man chuckled and pushed against his nails.

"So these are your claws. I don't want to get starched up myself, I seen what you done to the others. Now, come on out."

He did not like how happy this man sounded. He kicked with his free leg, but the man just batted it away. Naruto let out a yelp when the man twisted his big toe on the foot he held. He lost his grip and the man pulled him off the bed and stood him up. He looked the man in the face, seeing him studying him, with a grin. The man pulled him to set at the table and pushed the bento to him. He opened it up and gave him the chopsticks. He walked off, walking to the shelf and pulled down a bag that had his medical stuff in it. Naruto kept an eye on the man while he ate. The man waited for him to finish and pulled him to stand. He frowned when the man pulled his shirt off and pulled down his pants. He narrowed his eyes as the man hummed to himself, as he removed the bandages and rubbed the cream where his burns were. He was about dragged to the bed and the man dealt with his feet and placed a layer of gauze on him. The man looked up, smiling. He flinched when the man grabbed his shoulder and looked at the seal on his chest.

"Look like Moran-san was cautious with you."

Naruto tried to pull away as the man pulled his right arm and look at the mark on his upper arm. The man rubbed it with his thumb, his brow furled slightly. He looked the boy in the eyes, giving him a grin. He reached up to touch his cheek. The man eyes widen, as the boy grabbed his arm and bit. The man chuckled, and grabbed him by the hair and gave a sharp tug. Naruto let go, cowering down as the man inspected his arm. The man only chuckled, only finding a red marks. He looked at the boy, grinning.

"Lucky me."

The man grabbed hold of his arms and pinned them to the boy's lap. He reached forward and brushed his hand over his cheeks. The man's smiled, hearing sound between a whine and growl.

"Looks like birthmarks to me."

Naruto lean back, trying to get free of the man's grasp. The man grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back forward and looked him in the eyes.

"I wonder what your vision is like."

Naruto got an arm free and slashed across the man's face. The man fell back, holding on his face. He watched the boy move backwards on the bed and fall down to the floor. The man chuckled and walked out of the room. That was the last Naruto saw the man, but he smelt him for the next few days. He frowned, since it was shortly after the man left, that the room became cold and no one came in, not even brining food or his medicine. He let out a sigh and grabbed a hair band and bounded his hair. He was about to open the door when he heard the front door open. He frowned, hearing someone quieting another person and two women started to bicker.

"Just be quiet, I don't want to wake the boy if he's asleep." an older voice said

A snort came from the other and he heard the refrigerator door open up and things moved around.

"This will not do. Have a group of the cadets go shopping. I will make up a list."

He peaked out of the door and caught a glimpse of an elderly woman moving in the kitchen, muttering to herself, as she went through the cabinets. She quickly walked to the man's room and he smiled to himself as the woman threw up her arms, peaking in the man's room.

"Typical men."

She walked back to the kitchen, hearing her mumbling as she dig through the trash. He risked exposure and slipped to his room. When he heard a gasp from the other woman, he shut his door, little harder then he was going to do, if he had not been seen. The older woman frowned and shook her head. She grabbed a notepad and found a pen. She wrote out a long list and handed it off to the other woman. She walked up to the boy's room and slowly opened the door. She looked in and glanced around.

"Boy, is there something you would like?" she asked

The woman waited and frowned when she did not get an answer. She quietly left, bringing the woman with her. Naruto rolled his eyes and moved away from next the door. He was hidden if the door was open. He let out a sigh and moved back in the living room. He stretched and moved to the large window. He could not see much, but the sun was shinning in the room. He liked the heat from the sun. He moved to the love seat and took a pillow. He plopped on the floor and fell asleep, letting the sun warm him. He ignored the kyuubi snickering as sleep claimed him.

_End date, January 28

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review._


	34. Elderly Problems

Chapter 34: Elderly Problems  
-  
_Moran just fells a headache coming, just looking at this woman.  
_-

_Start date, January 28_

Moran would have let out a moan, as he entered the living room, seeing one of his nightmares in the kitchen. He glanced at the three cadets putting stuff in the refrigerator and cabinets. He gave the woman a smile as she started to mix something in a bowl.

"Good evening Lane-san, how are you." he said

"Flattery will not get you anywhere. Go wash up, I will call you for dinner."

The man chuckled and walked towards the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle from one of the cadets, before it was put up. He turned his head and watched one of the cadets sneak towards the window. He rose an eyebrow, as a wooden spoon flew past his head and smacked the back of the boy's.

"You leave him alone. Now you three get."

The three left the room, quickly. They wanted to get as far away from two of the feared people of Fang. Moran walked towards his room and looked to the window. He frowned, seeing the boy sleeping by the window. He looked back to the woman as she set something in the oven. She turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"I found him like that when I returned."

Moran nodded and looked back to the boy.

"You doing this on your own?" he asked

She gave a snort and returned back to cooking. He took that as a yes.

"I find what that old fool is doing, is wrong. The boy should have been sent home. This is going to cause problems." she said

Moran let out a sigh, glad to have someone that agreed with him. He smirked, since this woman was a few years older then the lord. He frowned, knowing the lord was not listening to the councilor's views.

"Problems have already started. The boy has gone through a lot in the past few months, afraid. He only trusts me so much. He started to talk some, but it's mostly has been about when will he be sent home."

The woman nodded and moved a pan to the stove.

"What I know, he is an orphan and what that idiot has said was the boy was hated by his village. Not a good excuse to kidnap him, even if he found the boy interesting. If I have my way, that pompous windbag will have the boy sent home with a good amount of compensation from his own pocket. We don't need a war. It would have been best you had let the boy go." she said

Moran let out a sigh.

"He was sick and might not have made it. I had backtracked his trial and find he was serious injured just two weeks after he escaped. He fell in a river and got swept away and beforehand, he was attacked by bandits. If he escapes again, the lord will do something more serious then just put him in a room and have someone look after him."

The women shook her head and Moran entered his room. He got a change of clothes and went to get a shower. The woman set the table, an air of anger around her. Naruto let out a sigh, wondering if he should trust this woman. He frowned, wanting to be home. He wondered how that would happen. He knew he could not escape now, not until the seal was off of him. He knew he could wait till he is asked about again and there might be a chance the lord would fess up and hand him over. He curled in a ball, thinking of ways he could be persuaded to stay and deflect from his home, which he would never do, unless something else that caused him to do so. He reached up, wanting to grab his necklace. He wondered what would happen if he did escape. Would he be captured again or would he make it? He also wondered what Tsunade and the others would do to get him back and after he is gone from this place. He frowned again, wondering what the others were up to. Where they worried about him or just have they forgotten about him?

He jumped at the touch to his arm. He looked back, seeing the woman. He did not know what to do as she grabbed his arm and made him stand up. He frowned as she led him to the table and forced him to set down. He kept his gaze from her as she set food on the table. His nose twitched, smelling all the different foods. Moran walked out of the bathroom, raising an eyebrow at seeing the boy at the table. His shoulders slump, knowing this woman was going to a thorn in his side. The woman was too good natured, but it was not wise to anger her. He shuddered, since he was on the list of hate and like with her. He entered his room and dropped off his dirty clothes. He walked out and quickly went to the seat the woman was about to set down on. He smiled at her and helped her push her chair in. He quickly served the food for the three, before setting himself.

"Lane-san is there something you need." he asked

The woman gave a huff.

"A large switch."

Moran chuckled nervously and pored her more tea. He glanced to the boy and saw he was eating slowly. He frowned, seeing the boy's claws out. He looked to the woman, seeing she was unaffected by this. He served himself more soup to eat and cleared his throat.

"Will you be around more?" he asked

The woman snorted.

"Yes. I will make sure you feed the boy and none of that junk food you bought him. He will need exercise."

The man nodded.

"I plan on taking him to the indoor swimming pool tomorrow. Roam told me to take him out this afternoon."

She snorted and stood up. She placed more food on Naruto's plate, with a heavy serving of vegetables. Naruto found he did not like this woman, very much. He ate his food, trying his best not to make a disgusted face. He glanced up, causing the two to look at him as his eyes slit and turn red. He sniffed the air. Moran frowned as the boy left the table and entered the bedroom. He looked to the woman, seeing she was shocked at what she saw. They looked to the door as it was opened, and the lord entered with a smile, rounding the wall to look into the small dining area of the kitchen. His smile fell slightly when he saw the woman.

"Lane-san, it's a pleaser to see you. I thought you were gone off somewhere."

Moran kept from laughing, hearing the woman mumbling something about the man thinking she was dead under a rock. She stood up and started to put the food away. Moran helped, knowing it would be wise.

"No, I have been here, if you just look. I am slightly disappointed in you, but old men like you, I think that is what is expected. Moran, I doubt you have swim trunks for the boy, so I will pick some up for him. I will meet you at the pool tomorrow at eight. That will give you plenty of time to get him up and fed. Now do the dishes tonight and get that pigpen of your room cleaned up."

Moran nodded and started cleaning dishes. The woman left the room, a smirk on her face, leaving a close to fuming lord behind. Moran ignored the man as he watched the woman leave. He glanced back when he felt the gaze from the man on his back.

"I want more from the boy." the lord said

Moran frowned, knowing the man was starting to become impatient. He let out a sigh as the door shut. He looked to the room the boy was in, wondering if he should do something. His shoulders slump in defeat, knowing he might receive an earful tomorrow from the woman.

_End date, January 28

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review._


	35. Possible Ally

Chapter 35: Possible Ally  
-  
___A possible ally has reveal itself. Naruto is cautious of her smiles._  
-

_Start date, January 29_

Naruto frowned as Moran wrapped his leg. He wanted to go back to sleep, even more to go sun bathing. He had always done that before. He rubbed his eyes and flinched as the man grabbed his wrist. He looked down as the man looked him in the eyes.

"Don't mind that woman. She is a very good person to know and be on her list of good. I'm not exactly on it myself, but I would say she tolerates me. She was my old teacher at the academy here. She is in charge of the school now as well a councilor. She is trying to get you sent home."

Naruto scrunched up his face, trying to think how old the woman was. Moran chuckled.

"She is in her seventies. She is older then the lord and is more feared then me. I will warn you not to insult her. Call her Lane-sama or san."

Naruto nodded, not taking the man's advice. Moran left him to get dressed. He looked through all the shirts and found a very dark orange long sleeve shirt. He pulled it out, finding it very thick. He found pants to wear, dark brown. He let out a sigh, wishing he had weapons. He snorted when the kyuubi told him he had his claws. He shrugged and found his boots. He sat down on his bed and slipped on socks and shoved his feet in the boots. He did not like them, but it was better then his feet freezing. He let out a sigh, walking out of his bedroom. He found the man searching through the cabinets, looking for the cereal he wanted. Naruto curled his nose, since he wanted what he usually ate, but let out a sigh, since he knew he _should_ be eating different stuff. He did have cereal and drink lots of milk. He entered the kitchen and climbed on the counter when the man sat down at the table. He stood on his knees, going through the cereal. He smirked, finding one that would have a lot of sugar. He hopped down, tilting his head at the ninja that stood outside the window. Moran snorted and moved to the window. He glanced back as the boy sat down and poured him a bowl of cereal. Moran looked at the ninja as he pleaded to be let in. Moran opened the door, which caused Naruto to frown.

"_Seals that only let certain people in and out?" _he asked the kyuubi

"_**Yes."**_

Naruto watched the ninja walk in, mumbling his thanks to the man. Moran narrowed his eyes and made the man squeak. The man quickly entered the kitchen. He rummaged through the refrigerator, pulling out an orange.

"I am sorry Moran-san, but I was starving. I will make it up to you."

Moran snorted and sat back down. He looked to the boy, seeing he was some what relaxed around this person, yet his _claws_ were out. Moran looked to the ninja as he pealed the orange. He knew the man was curious of the boy. He finished his meal and rinsed out his bowl. He glanced to the man, looking at the blond, as he ate. Moran placed a well placed slap to the back of the man's head. The man almost dropped the orange. Naruto pushed his bowl away, twitching his nose, since the kyuubi told him to leave it unfinished. Moran picked up his jacket and tossed Naruto's his.

"We're leaving." Moran said, more to the man

The man jumped and quickly went to the door. Naruto put on his jacket, finding it was large on him, where he could curl up in it. He followed the man out of the room and down the halls. He stayed behind Moran. The disappeared man disappeared down a hall, making a hasty retreat. Naruto looked to Moran's back, wondering why swimming? He knew he needed to get back in shape and he was well from one-hundred percent of health. He also knew the way he was treated, like a kid; they wanted something, even way before arriving in Fang. He frowned, since he was not looked at like he was a demon and from all that he has gone through, he was treated fairly, different from a prisoner. He knew the kyuubi knew he had fear of the man before him. Even with his experience with the man, he knew he had to be cautious of any person he did not know. He bowed his head, coming up with more ways of escape and what will happen to him. He frowned, since he knew he would miss the next chunin exam. His frowned deepened, wondering if his teammates replaced him, or if anyone else had come to claim him.

He flinched when the man placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side, seeing the man walking next to him. He blinked, looking around the place. He did not notice they were outside and passed the keep walls. He glanced to his left, seeing what he thought was an administration building and offices. Not far from it, was a large hospital, bigger then Konoha's. He saw another wall, somewhat smaller then the wall around the keep itself. He furled his eyebrows, as they passed more buildings. He saw the academy and what he guessed was a cafeteria for the area. He glanced back, looking at Moran's face. The man kept his gauze forward. He wanted to curl his nose, having the felling he was someone's prize pet, since what the healer and woman said about him needing exercise. His nose almost curled, thinking of his healing ability like a breed of dog. His eyebrows furled slightly, thinking of his healing ability. He almost jumped, when the fox spoke.

"_**No, a bit of it passed on to you, it's just after I was sealed in you, your body adapted in a way with me inside of you. It copied it out of need, or like when your body makes antibodies to fight a cold or diseases and after you get inculcated for it. If I force heal you, I'm in a way damaging you, like what I did when your friend impaled you in your chest."**_

Naruto nodded mentally to the fox and glanced to Moran. He looked ahead, seeing a large building. He frowned slightly, seeing the woman standing there. He glanced to his left, felling like someone was following him. He caught a glimpse as someone moving in the shadows of the roofs. He looked ahead, knowing he had guards. He would have snorted at what the kyuubi told him, that more were around. Moran stopped him in front of the woman. He gave a short nod to the women. She handed a brown bag to Naruto. Moran pushed him forward and the three entered the building. Naruto glanced to the large pool, watching some people swim. He noticed a group of kids, at the other end of the building, by a small pool. He heard a snort from behind him as one kid lost his balance on top of the water and fell in. He glanced to the woman as she gave a snort as another kid fell in.

He was pushed into the locker room. He found an empty locker, snorting that he might be able to run away, if he had control of his charka. He changed into the swim trunks, frowning at the red color. He curled his nose, finding them slightly too big on him. He walked out, finding the woman auguring with the teachers of the students. Naruto filched when Moran placed a hand on his shoulder. He watched the man pull out a piece of paper and place it over the seal. He watched the paper burn away and he gave a sigh, as he felt chakra moving more freely. Moran raised an eyebrow, seeing a type of heat wave around the boy for a moment. The women came back, a frown on her face. She sat down at a table. Naruto looked to Moran as the man pulled off his jacket and shirt. He looked to Naruto.

"You better be good. I know you have not like it here, but it will be good you cooperate. I will be putting a control seal on you in a moment."

Naruto kept from shouting in joy, since the kyuubi told him, he could undo that seal in an instant, when the time came. He glanced to the woman as she set out a book. She looked at him and motioned him to come to her. He glanced to Moran as he removed his boots. He nodded and Naruto slowly moved to her. She grabbed him by the arm and made him set, his back facing her. He flinched, felling her charka enter him for a moment, as she traced the pink skin on his back. She quickly braided his hair. She leaned forward, surprising him at what she said. She only spoke loud enough for only him to hear.

"I know you have been putting up a ploy, well most of it I can say is true. I will do what I can to help you get home."

He looked at her, not trusting her. She gave him a smile.

"I will talk to you later." she spoke quietly. "Now, I bet your control of your chakra has gone out the window. Have you done any chakra exercises before?" she spoke out loud, letting all hear

Naruto nodded.

"I have done both the tree and water walking exercise."

The woman nodded and looked to Moran. He walked up to them, his arms crossed.

"You are up to making the lord mad aren't you?"

The woman gave a shrug.

"I can't help it we are like oil and water. I never done anything wrong, just have many disagreements with what he does. I don't hold a grudge. Now off with you, I would like to finish this book. I will be by tonight to fix some quick meals for the two of you. I do want to see what the boy's level of education is, later."

Moran nodded and moved next to Naruto. He held up a piece of paper, showing the boy. He placed it on the boy's chest, pushing his chakra to the seal, activating it. Naruto flinched, as the seal presence spread throughout his body. He looked at Moran, blinking the tears of pain away. Moran let out a sigh. He walked off, Naruto following him to the pool. The man lowered himself in. Naruto sat at the edge, getting use to the temperature. Moran looked at him.

"I want you to take it easy. Swim some laps. Tread water if you become tired. Do you know how to swim?" the man asked

Naruto nodded and slipped in the water. He pushed from the wall and swam across the water, no problems. The man let out a sigh and followed the boy. After a few hours, Naruto found himself bored. He felt better stretching out his muscles and actually doing a type of workout. He did water walking for an hour. He glanced to the woman many times, seeing that she was busy reading the book, but knew she had been watching him. He glanced to Moran, finding the man asleep at another table, his feet propped on the table. His arms were crossed over his chest. Naruto swam towards the man and climbed out of the pool. Naruto stepped slowly to Moran. He stopped, watching the man shift in his sleep. He was about to shake, wanting to spay water on the man, a kind of payback. Before he could, he stiffened and dropped to the ground as a large stream of water hit the man. Moran fell to his side and rolled over to his knees. He spat out the water and looked around. He noticed some of the students were soaking wet and lying on the ground. His looked to the woman, seeing she was still setting, reading her books like nothing happen. He looked to Naruto, watching the boy rub his head, which he hit when he fell.

"Brat, go get a shower and dressed. I need to talk to someone."

Naruto made his way to the locker room. He looked back as the man stood up and walked to the woman, slamming his hands down on the table. She looked up, not liking to be interrupted in her reading. Naruto took off to get a shower. He pondered about running off, but doubted he would make it far, even if the back door did not have an alarm that would sound when opened. He knew the guards following him would easily capture him, even if he changed his appearance. He grabbed the small bottle of shampoo and soap on the rope the woman gave him. He entered one of the private showers and got a warm shower. He felt an angry aura enter the locker room. He heard clothes drop and a paper bag ripped open. He heard the stall next to him slam shut and the water turned on. He snorted as he rinsed off. He grabbed his towel and quickly dried himself off. He wrapped it around his waist and walked out, heading to his locker. He pulled out his clothes and started to get dressed. He glanced to the bench seat, seeing the man's clothes and weapons. He frowned, wanting to escape now. He looked to his stomach and frowned as the marks that were still visible. He looked behind him, looking into a mirror. He saw where he was brunt.

He finished getting dressed. He rung out his swim trunks and stuck them in a small bag he found with the stuff he was given. He dropped the soap and shampoo in it and made his way out, throwing the paper bag away. He saw the woman still setting at the table and moved to her. He sat down, looking at her. She gave him a smile and patted his knee as she put her book back in her bag. He would ask why, but that would have to wait. He looked back and watched as Moran came out of the locker room. He grabbed Naruto by the arm and placed the charka blocker seal back on him and lead him out of the building and back towards the keep. The woman smirked and glanced to a pocket watch.

"Looks like I will be late for my luncheon. I hope they did not order before I arrive."

She got up and walked out the building, humming a tune.

_**-captured-**_

Naruto sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria. He frowned at the food that set between the dividers. He slowly ate, glancing around, looking at the different cadets there, as well the ninjas, samurai, and other military types. He looked to Moran, seething in anger. Naruto laid his hand down and looked to the man.

"Why did she do that?" he asked, rubbing the sore spot on his head

The man snorted and set his own utensil down, with a clang. He picked up the cup and drained down the liquid inside. He slammed it down, causing the plastic to break on the bottom. People around them jump and they became quiet, wanting to know what happen. Word of what the woman done at the pool was already spreading.

"She felt like teaching me a lesson."

Naruto nodded and finished his meal. The noise of banter returned in the room. Naruto let out a yawn. Moran took their trays away and led Naruto back to the room at the keep. Naruto pulled off his jacket and laid it where the man laid his, over the back of the couch. Naruto pulled off his boots and set them by the door as the man looked through the messages that were found by the door. The man curled his nose and picked up his jacket.

"It looks like I will be back later."

The man left, slamming the door shut. Naruto waited a few minutes, staring at the door that did not close. He frowned and shut the door, letting out a sigh when he heard the soft click, as the small bar slid in place. Naruto let out a yawn and moved to the window, looking out. He frowned as he watched it snow. He yawned again and took a pillow from the loveseat again. He lay down on his stomach, falling asleep.

_End date, 29

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review_


	36. Storms and Meetings

Chapter 36: Storms and Meetings  
-  
_Lane plots against the Lord of Fang.  
_-

_Start date, January 31_

Naruto was curled up in a ball in the center of his bed. That was where Lane found him, hidden under his covers. She pulled back the blankets, but found his feet instead. She smirked as the boy curled and gave a whine at the loss of warmth. Moran shook his head, watching her do a set of one handed hand signs. A small ball of water appeared in her open palm. It swirled and Moran let out a sigh as the woman poured some of the cold water on the boy's back. Moran winched at the yell from the boy. He watched the boy stand up on the bed in a flash, looking at the woman. Moran blinked, seeing the marks on the boy's cheeks darken for the faction of a moment. He watched the boy's eyes return to blue round orbs, from red slits. Naruto stared at the woman as she laughed. He crouched down, glancing to the ball of water in her hand and back to her, seeing her smile.

"Now get changed boy, we will be going to the academy today."

Naruto watched the two leave. He shook his body, frowning at the rude wake up call. He let out a yawn and went in search for clothes to wear. He was kind of glad he did not have to go swimming today, but was mad with the seal placed on him. It kept him from using his chakra and the kyuubi could not get rid of it in one day. It would have to be many days, before it could. Outside the room, the woman still had the ball of water in her hand. Moran eyed it warily.

"Yesterday's meals were nice."

She shrugged her shoulders and moved to the kitchen, stopping in front of the stove. She stirred the oatmeal that was cooking. Moran kept from sighing when the woman dropped the ball of water in the sink. He never knew how the woman developed that jutsu. She had many that branched off from just it, like the pea size balls of ice she use to make and throw at her students, to get their attention. She threw them with enough force, leaving burses on foreheads. He turned around and headed towards the table. He jumped when a small ice ball fell down back of his shirt. He cussed, since he should have known she was going to do that. Naruto walked out of the room and sat down at the table. He poured him some milk, watching the woman divvy out the oatmeal. He looked to the windows, watching the snow come down still. He could not believe this, but he had been in the place that once was called the Snow County. He watched the woman as she set a bowl in front of him. His eyes widen slightly, seeing the amount of honey she put on his food. He looked to Moran, seeing a small squirt on his. Moran frowned at that. He did not argue; expect he scraped some honey out of Naruto's bowl when the woman's back was turned. Naruto ate, watching the man finish very quickly. Moran got up and washed out his bowl and turned his attention to the woman.

"Thank you for breakfast. I have to leave for a mission. I should be back tonight and how about I cook."

"I'll warn the hospital."

Moran let out a sigh and left. The woman sat next to Naruto. Naruto looked to the woman when the door was shut. She ate her meal, looking through a type of newspaper. Naruto got up when he finished and cleaned out his bowl and the pan. He took the bowl from the woman when she handed hers to him. He looked to her as she dug through her pocket, her eyes narrowing when she could not find what she was searching for. She smiled and pulled out something, concealed in her hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow as she placed a rectangle piece of paper over the seal that blocked his use of charka. She smirked as she flattened it out over his shirt and crossed her arms.

"That will allow me to know when you're lying to me."

Naruto tugged at his shirt, finding his it was stuck to his skin where the tag was. He looked to the woman as she walked to the living room and found the small radio. She turned it to soft music and sat at the loveseat. She pulled out a brush from her hip pouch and pointed to the spot on the floor before her. Naruto hesitate. She raised an eyebrow and reached to the bracelet around her wrist, touching a yellow bead. He furled his eyebrows and his eyes widen, felling a shock from the tag. He looked to her as she smirked at him.

"It will be wise you sit."

He did as told and sat down. He frowned as she brushed his hair, humming to the music. He glanced back when she spoke.

"Uzumaki, I never heard of that family name before, even here. Is that a new clan name?"

Naruto was close to fidgeting. Kyuubi told him to answer and he would help when needed.

"No, the Hokage named me that. I was found shortly after the battle with the demon fox, no father around. I was told my mother died shortly after birth, compactions arose since no doctors were able to treat her at the time. No one knew of my parents."

She glanced down, seeing the tag glowed green. She nodded, still brushing his hair. Naruto relaxed slightly, closing his eyes. He ignored the brief snickering that came from the fox.

"Now like I said, I will help you to get home. Many of the councilors agree with me. The old lord would be furious about a child being kidnapped, no matter what the so called excuse was. This lord, lets say he is a complete idiot. If I had my way, you would have been sent home right when you were well enough, a personally apology, maybe some jutsu and money. So it will be wise you get rid of any ideals of escaping again. The man will not hesitate bringing you close to death and I don't want to see you hurt any more."

He nodded, not for sure to trust her or follow her word of advice. He flinched when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He looked out the corner of his eyes as she moved her head next to him. She grabbed one of his hands, looking at his _claws._

"When we get to the academy, I want you to write out all that has happen to you since you been kidnapped, from your home, dragged through your country and ours. You be good."

He watched her remove the tag, but frowned as she slip her hand under his shirt and place it on his skin. She pushed him to stand and walked to the door, picking up her coat and throwing his. He frowned as he followed her out of the room and through the halls.

"_Do you think we should trust her?"_

"_**I don't know. This woman seems the one to trust the most of all, even the man. It looks like she has hate for the lord here. We will have to see."**_

"_I fell okay around her, but she is a something to fear. Moran, he does not hate her, but fears her."_

Naruto looked up as the woman turned a corner. He followed her, puzzled by the woman's interest on him. He stopped, causing her to look back. He sniffed the air, frowning at the scents he smelt. He moved closer to the woman, hiding behind her as footsteps echoed in the halls. She looked ahead, hearing a small growl from the boy. Her eyes narrowed, watching two people stop. She saw the man had marks across his face, guessing the boy meet him before. The other woman curled her nose, seeing the boy. She started to fidget when she saw who the boy was with.

"Lane-san, what are you doing with the boy?" Kara asked

The woman rolled her eyes.

"I am keeping an eye on the boy. Now excuse me, I have things to do."

She reached back and grabbed Naruto by the arm, pulling him with her. He kept close to the woman. He only glanced back, making sure they did not make a move on him. Once they disappeared around a corner, the woman let out a huff.

"There goes that idea."

"Shut up Kara."

The man walked off, anger shown on his face."

Around the corner, Naruto had heard them. He looked to the woman as she started to walk again, pulling him along. He tugged to get his arm free, but she would not let go. When they exited the building, she let him go and took off to the right. He followed her, a frown on his face as they walked to the academy and to her office. He found her office a large room. She sat him at the front of her desk and set down a pad of paper and pen. He looked up as she stared down at him. She tapped the paper, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I want complete details from your kidnapping to up to the point here. Write as much as you remember. I will talk to you later, seeking if it is true."

Naruto watched her walked out of the room. He curled his nose, feeling her chakra signature flare for a moment, then die down. He let out a sigh, knowing he was locked in the room. He picked up the pen, thinking back. He placed a date he knew he was taken, October 4. He frowned, as he wrote all that has happened to him and his actions.

-**_captured_**-

Jiraiya looked out the window from the room he was in. He curled his nose, watching the snow blow past and hearing the howling winds. He let out a sigh, since he had been here for three days, cussing the storm that kept him holed up here. He closed the curtains and walked to his bed, letting himself set down, hard. He let out a series of sneezes and cusses when he was done. He got caught up in the sleet for an hour, before entering the small town. He shook his head, since he was just in time to get the last room. He had glared at the men that glared at him for getting the room. He quickly entered and soaked in a tub full of hot water. He sent his thanks to Tsunade when she sent him medicine he asked for.

He shuddered, remembering her words from one of her slugs. He frowned as his door was knocked on. He got up and moved to the door, smiling when the owner brought his lunch he ordered. He set it on the bed, picking up the sandwich. He pulled out the map, looking at his course he chose. He decided to travel southwest. He planed to spend a day or two in a small village, before hading to the capital. He went over his plans, adding to grow out his hair as the first thing he did. He finished his meal, letting out sigh. He set the tray outside of his door and made sure it was locked. He went to bed, falling asleep.

_**-captured-**_

Naruto woke up with a start. He blinked, looking at side of the desk. The last thing he remembered was writing about escaping from the ninja on the train. He moved his head, to look who was stroking his head, finding it was the woman and his head was lying on her lap. He looked in the room, seeing more old people in the room, and others. He looked to back to the woman, seeing a firm face. He closed his eyes as she brushed his cheeks. He fell back asleep, feeling kyuubi's chakra form. He ignored it, felling more relaxed then he has. The woman looked up, a frown on her face. She held up the notebook, seeing where the boy left off. She looked to the others as they talked among themselves.

"How are we to persuade the lord to send the boy home." she asked

They quieted down once she started to talk. Silence was in the room for many minutes, before the woman spoke up.

"We out number him in our concern, we out vote him. If I am correct, we appointed him to be the next ruler, we can easily undo that. If you will, come up with compensation for the trouble that has caused and the apology letter to the Hokage. I will give you copies of the boy's statement when he finishes."

The group quietly left, either by the door, or teleporting out of the room. She looked down to Naruto's face, brushing a finger over his marks.

"I would think you have gone through so much little one. I doubt many others would fight like you have done, foolish as it is. You're a good actor for most parts. Patience now, something will happen soon, either bag or good. I will do what I can to keep you safe."

She brushed her over the boy's face, a smile on her own. It fell as she read over what the boy wrote. She set the notebook in her bag and woke the boy.

"Come on, let's head back."

Naruto got up slowly, fighting not to yawn. He looked around the room, seeing they were the only ones. He rubbed his eyes as the woman stood up. He pouted slightly, finding he was missing his boots and jacket. He noticed his boots next to the couch he sat on. He slipped them on and stood up. He pouted as his stomach voiced to be feed. The woman snorted and gave him his jacket. He pulled it on and followed the woman out. He peaked under his shirt, finding the tag gone. He raised an eyebrow, finding it was growing dark when they exited the building. He followed her back to; he guessed apartment would be the word to use. He entered before her, slipping his boots off. She set down her bag and jacket on the couch. Naruto took a sniff of the air, smelling what was cooking. He looked to the woman as she smirked. He took off his jacket and hung it on the peg on the back of the door. He walked into the living room, glancing in the kitchen as Moran frantically waved his hand, after burning it on the lid of a pan.

"Baby." the woman said

Naruto walked to the table, a slight push from the woman. He sat down as the man set a basket of rolls on the table. Naruto watched the woman pull one apart, letting out a sigh.

"It looks like he has improved on his cooking skills since his academy days."

The man frowned as he set a bowl of rice down, bit more forcefully. He looked to the woman.

"I have you know, it was you who rated me the best among the graduation class."

"Then I must have made a mistake."

Naruto could not help himself from smirking. He frowned as the man served him a large helping of vegetables. He frowned again when the woman ordered him to get a bath and go to bed, when he was finished with dinner.

_End date, January 31

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review_


	37. Anger, Meeting, and a Very Sticky Mess

Chapter 37: Anger, Meeting, and a Very Sticky Mess  
-  
_The Lord of Fang is not happy. Lane meets with others that agree with her. Who knew a boy could make such a mess.  
_-

_Start date, February 1_

The Lord of Fang looked down at the letter Naruto wrote. He glanced up to Ken, narrowing his eyes slightly, seeing the marks on the man's face. His vision traveled to the woman, seeing her with a frown. He looked back to the letter, reading it again. He frowned, only finding gibberish of how the boy was and hoped his friends were doing okay. His frowned deepened, when the boy mentioned him as scary. He looked up to the man, seeing him shift his weight, fearing the lord's anger.

"I will ask you to leave the boy alone. I do not want to get more people against me. That woman has already voiced her concerns of the boy."

The man bowed his head. The woman frowned, wanting to speak up. She cowered down from the look from both men. The lord let out a sigh, crumpling up the letter. He threw it in the trashcan and looked back to the man.

"During your observations of the boy, what was his temperament?"

The man brushed a finger over the marks on his face. His nose curled in anger from the boy, but he relaxed as he spoke.

"Timid and afraid. His trust is very thin and I doubt he fully trusts Moran-san. I doubt he will open up to any other for a long time, if his stay is permanent. He might cling to Moran or even Lane-san. He is calming down some, but I think that is because he is getting use to a routine of sorts."

The lord narrowed his eyes. He let out a sigh and dismissed the two. He leaned back in his seat, a frown on his face. He pulled out his list of ideas for the boy from his center drawer. He felt his plans were going down the drain. He grabbed his pen, scratching out some of his thoughts he found that would not work now. He wondered where his plans started to fall and what if he did something different. He pushed the list away and reached for reports that needed his attention.

-**_captured_**-

Ken kicked a chair outside the lord's office. People jumped out its path and moved along, like nothing happened. The woman frowned as she stayed behind the man, as he vented his anger. She curled her nose, knowing why he was so angry. What he has done, not of the lord's orders, has put a bad mark on him. He was one of many the lord planed to become one of the next heirs, when the man retires, or dies before hand. She believed due to the mark, he was now fifth in the running. She shrugged, it was none of her concern and she was not in trouble with what she did. He had told her to add to his plan and she did. She raised an eyebrow as the man pushed open a door, causing the windowpane to break. She stepped over the glass, keeping up with the man. She frowned, since she wanted to get the boy to talk herself, but he had two people around him, that she feared. She walked up next to the man.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked

He shot a glare at her, but looked ahead. She gave a snort as he turned down a hall.

"Nothing at the moment. He will change his mind in a few days and we will get what he wants. Go practice on the detainees."

She gave a shrug and disappeared. He frowned and took off.

**-_captured_-**

Lane walked in the apartment Moran and Naruto was in. She frowned as she turned on the lights to the living room. She shook her head, finding it was too early to wake up. She glanced to the window door, glad it finally stopped snowing. She pouted, wishing for spring. She looked to her left, seeing the door to the boy's room was opened. Her eyes darted to her right, seeing light coming from the kitchen. She shrugged and moved to the boy's room. She raised an eyebrow, finding the boy was not in his bed. She looked to the kitchen, seeing the light was coming from the refrigerator. Her eyes widen, seeing a mess of open containers, wrappers, and torn open boxes along the floor. She moved to the living room, glancing into the kitchen.

Her mouth fell open, finding Naruto setting in front of the open refrigerator, only in his boxers. His body was leaning towards his left. His legs were wrapped around a large jar of peanut butter. She closed her mouth, looking at the mess in the room. Cabinet doors were open. She winced, seeing the boy ate a jar of pickled peppers, which she knew were hot. She saw that anything eatable was eaten, even the boy's bane, vegetables. She watched as his body started to sway, but righted itself, yet he did not wake. She frowned, not because of the mess, but of the boy. She glanced to Moran's room, wondering if she should wake him, or let him wake to this by himself. She let out a sigh moving to the man's room. She knocked on it, speaking up when she heard a groggy _what _from the man.

"Don't what me. Get dressed and get out here. You have a mess to clean up."

She heard a questioning sound from the man. She went back to the door, hanging her bag on one of the pegs and took off her jacket. She looked behind her and watched as Moran walk out, pulling on his shirt. Once it was down past his head, she watched his eyes widen. She chuckled softly, watching him race forward, his mouth falling open at the sight. She walked up to him, watching him examining the mess. The man walked in the kitchen, turning on the lights. He had to step over stuff and almost step in a glob of honey. He bent down, picking up a brown bag, which she cringed at. It at one point contained five pounds of dry rice. Moran dropped the bag and moved to Naruto. He peaked over the boy's shoulder, frowning at the close to empty jar of peanut butter. The boy's left hand was resting over the opening. He looked back, cringing at the prospect of cleaning this. She smirked at the man.

"Don't tell me you forgot about making brats doing tasks."

He gave a snort. He stood up, moving to the sink. He grabbed a towel and wet it. He glanced to the woman as she walked forward and shut the doors to the refrigerator. She looked to him.

"I will start a bath for him and make out a list of food. You go get a group sent over."

The man nodded and knelt down in front of Naruto. He pulled the boy's hand away and removed the jar. He looked to the woman as she left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom. He looked to the boy and grabbed him by the arm, before he fell. He smiled at the boy, when he jumped awake. He ran the towel over the boy's face, getting a small fright from him. He grabbed the boy's hands and managed to get most of what was on his hands, off. Naruto looked around, blinking. He looked to the man as he stood up. He pouted as the man picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Moran just set him in the tub, not caring about removing the boy's boxers. He took off, letting the woman deal with the boy. Lane let out a sigh, grabbing a bar of soap and a washcloth.

-**_captured-_**

It was half hour later and Moran returned with a group of eight cadets. He smirked as he pointed to the kitchen.

"Get it cleaned up."

He ignored the gasps as the group entered the room. He moved to Naruto's room, seeing the woman talking to the healer. He glanced to the boy, watching him sleep. He looked back to the woman as she walked up to him.

"He has a fever and an infection appeared."

Moran shook his head.

"Just as he gets better, something else arises."

She nodded and both looked to the healer. He was busy putting stuff away in a bag. A small smile crossed his lips as he looked to the two.

"His body is breaking the food he ate at a rapid pace. He should be fine in a few days. Bring him in the morning; I would like to run some test."

He gathered up his stuff and moved to leave the room. He looked to Moran.

"Best you keep a closer eye on him. He ingested cardboard, plastic, and a lid to a bottle."

Moran let out a sigh. He turned to the women as the healer left the room.

"I'll get one of the cadets get us something to eat."

She nodded and both walked out of the room. She sat down at the table, getting the list she made out. She ordered three to get what was on the list, while ordering a fourth to get breakfast for them. She gave them a glare, before they started to fight of who did what. Four quickly left. Moran sat down, glancing to the four cadets that cleaned. He looked to the woman, raising an eyebrow. She just gave a shrug.

-**_captured_**-

Naruto looked to the fox, his eyebrows furling. He opened his mouth, but closed it.

"**You did it yourself."**

Naruto let out a snort and sat down. He frowned at the mess he made. He gave a shrug.

"So, any more ideas?" he asked

"**None at the moment, but I think I have an idea."**

Naruto was about to ask what, but found himself awake. He let out oomph, as he fell out of bed. He pushed himself to set up, rubbing his nose. He looked to the door as Moran walked in. He ignored the man and sent a few choice words to the fox. He frowned as the man picked him up and set him back on the bed. He fell back asleep as the man pulled the covers over him. Moran left, shaking his head.

_End date, February 1_


	38. Plans, Findings, Happiness?

Chapter 38: Plans, Findings, Happiness?  
-  
_Two factions make plans to retrieve Naruto. Tsunade in a happy mood, which spoils one's fun.  
_-

_Start date, February 2_

Naruto sat up in bed. He frowned as he moved out of bed and walked out of his room. He went straight to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. In Moran's room, the man sat up, waiting to intervene, if the blond went on an eating spree again. He let out a sigh, hearing the boy's door closed to his room. He lay back down and turned his head to look at the alarm clock. He frowned, finding it 4:30 in the morning. He got out of bed, gathering a change of clothes and left his room for a shower. He glanced into the boy's room, letting out a sigh, seeing the boy asleep on top of his covers. He entered the bathroom and took a shower.

-**_captured­_**-

In a room, only lit by candles around the wall, figures in the shadows could be seen. The wall was that of rock. Sounds of dripping water could be heard in the silence. The figures were seen in a circle.

"What is the news on the kyuubi jinchuuriki Itachi." the leader of the group asked

"The kyuubi jinchuuriki has been kidnapped by ones across the sea, the country of Fang. Information gathered states that the Hokage has sent four jounin and their team. Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai, and Sarutobi Asuma. Also the information states that Jiraiya was with them for a time, before heading to Fang himself. The jounin and their teams are on the way back to Fire. The information also states that the jinchuuriki is within the keep of the lord."

It was quiet as the leader thought. When he spoke, it was without emotion in his voice.

"You and Kisame head to Fang and get the boy, before Jiraiya-sama arrives."

The man disappears, closely followed by the rest. The light in the room flicker out.

-**_captured-_**

Orochimaru frowned. He has received word of where Sasuke was. He was frowning, since he could have made a plan to get the boy, if the information was giving to him sooner. He released his hold on the contributor's neck. The man fell to the floor, limp. Kabuto pushed up his glasses, a small smile on his face.

"We could still get him when they arrive at the port."

Orochimaru looked to him, anger on his face.

"I know that, but he is surrounded by four jounin and ten young brats, which most of them had defeated my new sound four."

Kabuto frowned, not expecting the man to be angry with him. Orochimaru leaned back in his chair, thinking. A smile crossed the man's face and he started to laugh.

"Gather information on Fang for me. I think the lord will be interested in some information of Konoha, a possible ally, if I am correct with what little information I have. For exchange, we have an ally to play with and Naruto-kun."

Kabuto furled his eyebrows.

"What of the Akatsuki, wouldn't they become angry that you have what they are after?"

Orochimaru grinned.

"True, but that will be something we have to deal with. I believe I have some plans with the boy, especially for what he cost me."

Kabuto watched the man stand up and disappear from the room. He looked down at the body. He walked out, ordering a guard to clean up the mess. A smirk crossed his lips, thinking of what the man came up with. He took off to get his task done.

-**_captured-_**

Kakashi looked at the sea in front of him. He let out a sigh, felling the depression from everyone. He chuckled, guessing this was in a way, to wake up his two students to what they have done to the blond. His thoughts started to wonder to Naruto and Jiraiya. He shook, picturing the anger that will be directed to the man when he returned. He knew Tsunade's temper will be more, if Naruto was lost. He shuddered at the thought of the woman paying a personal visit with the Lord of Fang. It was not be her fist and heals of doom, but her contained rage as she spoke that made Kakashi shudder, the calm before the storm. He chuckled, picturing the lord paling at each word spoke in anger hidden behind smiles. He let out a sigh, wondering if a person could die from fear of that. He looked behind him, seeing Sakura standing there, not looking at him.

"Any word?" she asked

He shook his head.

"Nothing at the moment. I believe we will hear of something before we arrive at Konoha. How is Sasuke?"

She looked up, then down.

"He won't come out of his room or answer me. He did take the food I left at the door, when I left."

He nodded.

"I will talk to him when he calms down some. How are the others?"

She let out a sigh.

"Well they were not really friends with him. Kurenai-san has locked Kiba up in his room. I think she knocked him out. Hinata, she is quieter. I kind of wish he knew she likes him."

Kakashi chuckled, making her smile.

"You might tell her to tell Naruto herself. He has a quite thick skull when it comes to romance. It was the same way with my sensei."

She giggled. He let out a sigh.

"You might want to spread a warning to the others. They will need to watch themselves around the Hokage when we arrive home. I expect her anger to easily boil over."

Sakura nodded and left. He looked back at the ocean, a frown hidden behind his mask. He hoped he could kind of make it up to the blond, by teaching him some jutsu and all three as a team.

-**_captured-_**

Jiraiya placed on an extra layer of clothes, before pulling on his jacket. It was midmorning and he was about to leave the hotel he was at. He let out a sigh, knowing it was going to be cold, and a bit more treacherous traveling. He frowned, hearing talks of a large group of bandits north of where he was traveling. He hoped to not cross them. He frowned again, having to stick to the main roads, since military of Fang were on the hunt for the bandits. He sat down on the bed and pulled out the map again.

He looked over the landmarks and roads. He raised an eyebrow, seeing marks that show train tracks. He furled his brow, thinking of his path to the capital. He shook his head, deciding against an easy way to Fang. He stuffed the map in his bag and stood up. He shouldered the bag and left the room. He paid for his room and left. He visited some shops, getting new supplies. He passed a group of Fang ninjas, setting inside a restaurant. He ignored them and left the town.

-**_captured-_**

Tsunade lied awake in bed. She knew she needed to get up soon; she had an early morning meeting. She sat up, rubbing her temples, trying to alleviate her headache. She smiled, knowing Jiraiya would succeed one way or another. She smirked, wondering if she should pay a special visit to Haven, but stop off at Fang first, to chat. She stood up, her smile growing. She quickly got dressed and left her room. A pleasant expression crossed her face, scents of breakfast, as she entered the dinning room. She sat down, filling her plate. An eyebrow raised and she snapped her fingers. Behind her, the wallpaper folded down, showing a ninja. He was a bit fearful at the expression on the woman's face.

"I need paper and pen."

The man nodded and left, the cloth tucked under his arm. He came back with pen and a pad of paper. Tsunade wrote out a list, crossing out many as she wrote. Once she was satisfied for the moment, she flipped through the notebook, having blank pages for when she would add or subtract from her list. She ate some of her meal, a smile still on her face. She nodded to herself and started a letter. She laughed, tearing the first rough draft from the notebook.

"A bit too demanding." she spoke out to herself

She crumpled the paper and set it on the table. She went back to work. When she found she could not finish it, she stood up. She kept the pen and notebook with her. She walked to her office, thinking, with a smile on her face. This made anyone on the streets wary of her smile and cheerful expression. They would nervously reply their greeting if she greeting them. Once she was in her office and sat down at her desk, she set the notebook in her top drawer. She pouted slightly at the stack of paper work. She let out a sigh and began to work. Shizune checked on the woman, just looking into the office. She noticed her smile, wondering if it was good news she received or the woman was planning something.

She left, noticing the two guards stationed at the doors, still kept themselves far from the doors reach, if they happen to be pushed open a _bit _too fast. Anko snorted, finding her fun for the day ruined. She threw away the sticks that held her breakfast. She quickly drained the contents of the soup in the can. She smirked, wondering who she could bother today. She laughed slightly, thinking to scare some of the academy students with her presence would work.

_End date, February 2

* * *

_

_Please be kind, review_


	39. Slight Fear

Chapter 39: Slight Fear  
-  
_Some info of Naruto is found out, which worries Naruto.  
_-

_Start date, February 2_

Moran stepped out of the bathroom in time to hear a glass shatter on the floor. He dropped his dirty clothes and raced to the kitchen, seeing Naruto setting on the floor, somewhat dazed. He frowned, seeing the boy had step in the broken glass and had fallen to his rear. He retrieved the first aid kit from under the sink and wrapped the boy's feet, mindful not to force the glass deeper. He winced at the large piece in the boy's right foot. He looked around the kitchen, seeing the boy ate a good amount of food, but not as bad as it was yesterday. He looked up at the boy, seeing he was confused. He reached out, pushing some of the boy's hair from his face.

"It seems your sleep walking and eating."

Naruto nodded slowly, cursing in his mind, since this was not his doing, nor the fox's. He watched the man get up and leave the room. His eyes moved to the right, seeing an unbroken jar of food. He snorted and grabbed it. He has trouble trying to get it open. Moran came back, frowning slightly. He set down a small bag on the table, clothes and the boy's boots were inside. He laid the boy's jacket over it. He moved to the boy, reaching for the jar of pickled hot peppers, only to have it jerked away. He watched the boy struggled to get it open and give an irritated noise.

Moran quickly grabbed it and set it away from the boy. He let out a sigh, getting a growl from the boy. He ignored it and picked Naruto up. Moran sat him on a chair and put the boy's jacket on. He shouldered the bag and picked up the boy again. He walked out of the room and teleported to the hospital. Naruto frowned, wanting to know how to do that. Moran found the healer and the man frowned as he lead Moran to a room. Moran set Naruto on examining table and pulled off the jacket.

"He stepped in glass. He was sleep eating again." Moran said

Roam nodded and pulled the bloody bandages away. He winced, seeing the glass in the boy's feet. Naruto let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He was still hungry. He watched the healer walk to the cabinets in the room with Moran right behind. He did not bother to hear what they talked about. Moran glanced back, watching the blond cross his arms, trying to bring warmth to him. He looked to Roam as the man filled a syringe. Roam looked to the man, a slight smirk on his face.

"You go off, I will deal with him."

Moran nodded and took off. Naruto frowned as the healer walked next to him and pinched his skin on his arm. He snorted as the man injected him with the sedative. He made Naruto lie down. The man retrieved a chair and started pulling out glass from the boy's feet.

-**_captured-_**

Moran looked up from scrubbing the floor. He shot a glare to Lane as she sat down at the table. He stood up, throwing away the last of the broken glass. He sat down at the table, wiping his hands dry on a towel. He pushed a cup of tea to the woman. She took a sip. He raised his head, waiting for her to speak. When she did not, he opened his mouth, but it closed as she picked up her cup and took another sip, before leaving. He shook his head and resumed cleaning. He knew she found this amusing.

-**_captured-_**

Naruto curled into a ball, felling cold. He sat up and looked around the room, a frown on his face. He grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped himself up. He watched the door a few moments, yawning. He laid back down, falling in a light sleep. He jumped awake, when the door was open. He watched as Moran walked in. He cowered down, seeing a fierce look on the man's face. Moran picked up the bag and pulled out Naruto's clothes. He looked to Naruto.

"Get dressed."

Naruto untangled himself from the cover and walked to the man. He quickly got dressed. He flinched as the man grabbed his arm and pulled him to follow. Moran glanced back, when the blond started to tug to get free. He turned around and knelt down, pulling the boy towards him.

"Calm down." he spoke softly

He narrowed his eyes as the boy growled at him. He quickly caught the boy's arm, before he would have been slashed. He shook the boy, getting him to still.

"Clam down." he said more forcefully

He glanced around, seeing many staring at him. His anger started to rise as the boy started to struggle again. He snorted as the boy bit down on his arm. His eyes widen as the boy sent a kick to his groin. He let go, pain radiating from the sight he was hit. People rushed to subdue the boy. A man managed to get the boy. All turned to Moran, as a soft pop was heard and the illusion around the man disappeared. A ninja grabbed the man, finding it was a chunin that worked with Ken. The ninja knocked the man out and moved to the blond as he struggled with a healer. He grabbed the boy by the wrists and pinned them to his chest and shoved the blond against a wall. He glanced back, seeing his partner tie up the chunin. He looked back to the blond. He chuckled, since the boy could not kick him.

"Sorry shrimp. You calm down and I will take you to Moran-san. If not, I just put back in the room."

He smiled to himself as the blond slump in his hold. He glanced to the claws of the blond, not wanting to get cut. He stood up and quickly swung the blond to his back. He quickly grabbed the blonds' legs, hooking his hands around the boy's knees. He walked to his partner.

"I'll take the boy."

The man disappeared. He appeared in front of Moran, as the man left the apartment. Moran watched the man drop Naruto and the blond quickly ducked behind him. He looked to the ninja and frowned as the man explained what happened. The man knelt down, smiling at Naruto.

"How did you know it was not Moran?" he asked

Naruto peaked around the man and pointed to Moran's hand. Pale lines across the man's hand show where Naruto scratched him. The ninja blinked and stood up. He rubbed his head and looked to Moran. Moran shook his head.

"Lane-san is not going happy." the man said

Moran nodded and reached back and opened the door. He gave a slight push to the blond and he quickly entered. Moran let out a sigh, closing the door. He looked to the ninja, a grin crossing his face.

"Tsutanai, I have not seen you in ages." Moran said

Moran clapped a hand on the man's shoulder. Tsutanai laughed.

"Yah, I just got back." the man chuckled. "I see you have to baby set."

Man snorted.

"I'm about the only person he is comfortable around. You would not believe half of what the stuff he has done."

The man nodded.

"I have heard some. I seen those claws and I got a glimpse of his eyes."

Moran snorted again. Tsutanai narrowed his eyes.

"What's the boy's name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The man blinked.

"Konoha?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Moran asked

The man let out a sigh and looked Moran in the eyes.

"That brat is the student of the Frog sennin, if that is his name. I know that much, from my stay in Tsuchi. They have a great hate towards Konoha, since they lost in the last war with them. That was few years before Konoha was attacked by the Yoko no Kyubi. Their Yondaime was able to end the war, and then defeat the beast few years later. This boy you have is rumored to have defeated a Hyuga in the finials of the chunin exam Konoha hosted last year. They were attacked by Suna, which were tricked by Oto."

"I know most of what you just said. What you told me of the boy; it will be both bad and good in a way." Moran said

"That is true."

Both men jumped. They looked down the hall, seeing Lane walking to them. She stopped next to Moran. She looked to Tsutanai.

"What other information do you have on the boy?"

The man narrowed his eyes in thought. His eyes widen slightly.

"He is the student of Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. Also there was a rumor of his teammate, the last Uchiha attempted to deflect. I don't know much, I had to leave. I remember something about the boy able to perform a high class jutsu, the Kage Bunshin and create dozens of clones at a time."

Moran gave a sharp nod.

"I seen him perform it before and made it Henge into someone else. He does have a high capacity of chakra, but it's wild. If he has an Uchiha on his team, then he might have been midlevel in skills or low."

Lane frowned and looked to the man.

"We can expect trouble, if the Frog sennin appears. If you excuse me, I need to talk to some people."

Both men watched her walk off. Both gave a shudder when she disappeared. Tsutanai glanced to Moran with a smirk.

"Do you think we can take the shrimp to a training ground and see what he can do?"

Moran shrugged.

"It would do him some good. Let me get him."

Moran walked into the room. He glanced around, not seeing the blond in the kitchen or the living room. He went into the boy's room and looked around. He glanced back, seeing Tsutanai staring at the bed. Moran moved to the bed and knelt down. He picked up the covers and spotted the boy's back. He shook his head and pulled Naruto from under the bed. The man laid him on the bed and pulled off his boots.

"Looks like it will have to be another time." Moran said

"I will see you later then." the man said

Moran nodded and pulled Naruto's jacket off. The man left as Moran pulled the covers over Naruto. Moran walked out, glancing back at the sleeping blond. He turned off the lights to the room and left. Once the door was shut, Naruto sat up. A frown was on his face.

"_**Kit, this will provide good to you."**_

"_How?" _

Naruto heard chuckling from the fox.

"_**They have something to fear now."**_

Naruto nodded and lay back down.

"_Next time, wake me if I go sleep walking again."_

Naruto let out a yawn and drifted off to sleep.

_End date, February 2

* * *

_

Okay, here is the deal. I do not know when I will be able to update again. It has been hectic for me and I have been drained in the creative department. My brother has been most of the pain, as well with many other family members. I also have been busy with others things that need my attention.

When I can, I am working on this story. I want to get as much done, before I put anymore more chapters up. I have many ideas jumbled in my head for this story and others. It might be some time until the next chapter, but I will not abandon this story. Ideas of this story might migrate to one I have been working on for a long time now. Until next time.

_Green Gold Fox  
__Questions, PM me or place in the forum. _


End file.
